two for one
by Corrode
Summary: Kara propositions both brothers, but on the edge of getting her wishes with Sam realizes she cares for him, she hopes one night will be enough, but things get crazy, and now they are being hunted. Dreams are never far from reality. Warning smuty goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this was going to be a one shot smut fic, but as I progressed I realized it would end up in the two to three shot category at least……why I can't seem to do porn without some kind of back story is beyond me….I really did try.

Oh yeah and I don't own these boys if I did I would never leave home…..so don't sue me. I am not quitting on my other story I just really wanted something smutty to wrap my teeth around, and it kind of grew into something more. So only time will tell, please review…..love and plot bunnies to all

Two For One

The morning was a hot and dusty blue. Scratchy grass and tumbleweeds were blowing up inside the tiny cyclones that danced across the motel parking lot. I could feel the sweat already dripping between my bra strap and skin, hurrying towards the door I pulled my purse harder into my side. I needed to get out of this heat and inside, where at least the rooms had air conditioning and I could work in peace. Upon entering the nearly empty parking lot I noticed a car that wasn't there yesterday and was instantly curious of the owner: a black late 60's Impala. Now this was a classic car, I purred at the back of my throat, rounding the tail end with an appreciative gleam in my eye, it was like sex on wheels. It was all black and shinny chrome that would vibrate up through the slick seat, then warm and tingly. The man who owned this car was no pushover. He was what I liked to call '' alpha dog'', fully in charge and capable of every aspect of himself. I couldn't help myself when my fingers made a trail along the edge of the shinny bumper, like a lover's touch I allowed myself a lingering thought, picturing the man who owned such a vehicle as he pushed me up onto the back- again, and again, and again. I laughed despite myself, it had just been too long when a car had me fantasizing. Besides, this guy was probably some dirty old hippy, this was real life after all not some fantasy fuck. Oh I knew I needed to get laid but it had been a while since I'd had a boyfriend, and I wasn't really the type to go one night standing anyway. But I'd found these kind of thoughts entering my head more and more often lately; the bag boy at the grocery store, the man at the post office, I felt like I would soon explode if I didn't do something.

Pinching my nose between my forefingers I sighed to myself wanting to scream into the sky at the frustration of it all. This was such a small town and it's not like there was anybody I could casually do without everyone knowing about it the next day. And I didn't need father Thomas knocking on my door for a nice hell-fire and damnation chat either. Pausing to indulge my thoughts one more time as I placed my hand on the smooth trunk I was startled by a gruff male voice.

''Hey, what the hell are you doing to my car!''

''Just admiring the view''. I answered on a turn to see said owner standing five feet away and approaching quickly. I gulped nervously as he bent to make sure I'd done no damage. This was the owner of the car? He was ten times better than anything I could've imagined, and he was real. Okay Kara gather yourself together, just because some incredibly hot man was now three feet away, you don't need to hyperventilate.

'' Sorry, I guess I'm a little touchy when it comes to my baby girl here'', Dazzling white and even smile, long lashes drooping over sage green eyes-strike that first thought, there was plenty of reason to hyperventilate.

'' I guess I must be into women then, cause I was defiantly checking out your car'', I smiled finding myself pulled into his and flirting as if it was common practice for me.

''We'll, I might have to get a little jealous then, cause this one'', he patted the hood as if it were his lover and continued'' belongs to me''. His eyebrows rose a little as he said this like he was expecting a challenge.

''You, can't blame a girl for looking. When something that nice rolls into town, she starts to think that maybe casualty might not be such a bad thing after all'', I looked him up and down slowly letting the fire that sparked from my eyes singe his already burnished skin. And he didn't even bat an eye; he was probably used to his effect on women.

''Oh well, her loss, guess I better get to work'', flipping my bangs from my eyes, I turned to leave….he was way out of my league, maybe he had a brother.

''Wait, you're the maid'', he asked jogging after me and gripping my arm. Trying not to notice the warmth his hand had as it branded my flesh, I smiled in my all business like smile, maybe he needed some towels or something.

''I am, can't you tell by the uniform'', I nodded down and his eyes flicked over me like he was first noticing the dove grey of the frumpy short dress. But he lingered the same way my eyes had on the car when I'd first come in. The heat in that gaze made me feel as if we were dancing, testing the waters one toe at a time. It was like dueling the grand champion, stabbing back and forth, like a game he was more practiced at than I. And I felt his gaze heat me all the way up to the roots of my hair.

''Is there something you need?'' It came out almost in a squeak making me feel like I was 15 years old again, I added'' Like towels or soaps'', I cringed a little thinking about him wet and dripping wasn't helping me any.

'' Nothing like that, not now anyway, but If you would stay out of our room, we kind of like the privacy, unless we call for something specific of course'', He grinned at the end of the sentence his voice deepening as he winked. And as much as I would have liked to have kept my pride and my cool I stammered a quick reply before practically running away.

''Of course sir'' and I could feel his eyes following me all the way down the walk, not safe until I opened the office door. There I stood panting; face flushed, and heart knocking with traitoress desire.

''So you met the men, in number 11 huh? I heard Rashel's voice grind out in her forty-year nicotine clogged tones.

''There's two'', I croaked out, mind tumbling on ahead as she elaborated. '' Brothers, I'd say unless their lovers'', she wheezed into a dry laugh wrapping her long pink-tipped nails more tightly around her cigarette, the yellow of her teeth crumbling behind floral pink lipstick. Rashel was the stereotypical motel manager. Tight died springs of unnaturally red hair. Her powdered white skin like crinkled paper under huge wide framed sun glasses; even the pastel leisure suit circa 1972 that bulged at the buttons. She was defiantly a character and a nosy one at that, I knew by the end of their stay Rashel would know whether the boys were brothers or lovers.

''Do they look alike?'' I asked curious now myself, it was one of my weaknesses and if I stayed in this town I would probably fast take Rashel's place…eventually.

''As much as anyone's brother can I suppose but the other ones taller with darker hair and eyes, younger I would say, by at least a few years''. I was disappointed when this is all the detail I could get from her, and resolved to somehow get a peek at the other brother by the end of the day.

I'd been kept so busy all morning by Rashel I was starting to wonder if she was purposely trying to keep me away from our new guests. I hadn't even had time to stop and try and snag a voyeuristic glance through the small slit in their hotel curtains.

I bent down to hug the ten rolls of two-ply into my straining arms- out of the supply closet but as I was slowly lugging them up and turned quickly to put them on my cart a hard jostle forced them from my arms, and now it was raining toilet paper. Falling backwards I landed with a hard bump to my bottom, locks pulled free from the already frazzled ponytail, I looked up through my hair at a set of the longest tree stump legs I had ever seen. Glancing up so quickly I am surprised I didn't crick my neck I saw a giant of a man looming over me with a look of startled surprise and sympathy in his deep hazel green eyes.

He bent down quickly stammering apologies and swiping roles into his own long arms, he seemed slightly nervous like I might start screaming at him as his angled, sharp cast eyes widened, under a scruffy slightly long mop of sable hair. He had a long face, long as his limbs, with slanted cheek bones over peeking dimples when he smiled. I wasn't even paying attention as he spoke, I seemed to be lost somewhere in those long fingers, watching the way they gripped the cheep roles at two in one hand. Damn those were some long slender hands. I gulped past the lump in my throat for the second time that day, as I imagined what hands like that could do. And then the kicker, I let myself picture the rest of him being as large as those hands and I shivered a little right there on the ground; bottom pressed into warm concrete, it was like having a mini orgasm. I so needed to get laid!

''Um, excuse me Miss are you okay'', his voice had suddenly come back into focus, having placed all the errant roles onto my cart he knelt down in front of me, a look of major concern as he tried to come as close to my level that his height would allow. I looked down noticing how high my skirt had risen as my legs were splayed out before him, and I turned red. Unfortunately, his gaze followed mine but he quickly averted his eyes.

''I suddenly wish I wasn't wearing the pink with the rubber-ducky's'. I stated flatly referring to my underwear; I added'' Why couldn't it have been the satin or the lace''? I sighed, tucking my hair behind my reddened ear. I looked up towards the chiseled man with the pretty curving lips with his little boy expression, and I realized he was more embarrassed than me. I couldn't help it I started laughing, seeing my easy nature he chuckled a little himself face breaking into the most handsome smile.

''The look on your face'', I huffed out between laughs'' I'm the one wearing ducky's for god's sake''.

He offered me his hand and it engulfed mine as he helped me to my feet. ''My names Sam'', he greeted with that smile, a smile that could rip the buttons right of this stuffy uniform….I suddenly felt nervous myself '' Kara'' I returned with a half smile , then adding on complete impulse and no forethought

''Your taller than your brother'', or lover, I amended in my head but I doubted they were lovers, the shorter one had been too easy on the charm to imagine he was anything other than heterosexual.

''You met Dean'', he seemed startled and a little disappointed, I wasn't sure why, until he peered around the edge of the supply closet, like Dean might be hiding inside. My eyes widened as I realized what Sam had been thinking.

''I usually wait till at least lunch to seduce men in the supply closet''. I said my tone sharp on my tongue. If he thought I was a slut, even if I had been entertaining some risqué ideas, it still stung. In a world where as a woman only a few words and you were branded with the Scarlett Letter it made it hard to become sexually mature and not feel guilty. It angered me to think of all those men off humping to their hearts content and I couldn't even get a little side action for once and not feel like a hooker. Sam took in the anger and hurt in my eyes and quickly apologized.

''No, it's not that I think you are the type to………'' He trailed off searching for the right words'', It's Dean he's a little, well I mean his a good guy …it's just he is…that type. I didn't mean to offend you''. Sam offered all this with a nervous smile that was so endearing I couldn't stay angry.

I warmed a little patting Sam on the shoulder and stated'' It's okay, we had a little sparing off over his car. I let him know how much I liked it, and it ended in some weird sexual swordplay……your right he is the type….it's just hard you know….'' I drew that sentence out unsure whether to go on but I felt safe in Sam's confidence, and so I told him'' When you're a woman, and you feel like you need something a little more substantial than your fingers, it's impossible to achieve without instantly being branded as trashy''. I looked back at Sam as I said this waiting for some kind of reply almost like he was my case and point for every male.

'' Why should you care what people think they know'', He asked this so matter-o-factly that I couldn't help but wonder if it was me who had been holding myself back. '' I mean sexuality is a part of being human, it's one of the baser human instincts, why should anybody be denied, something so passionate, just based on gender'', he eyes narrowed as he spoke and he moved slightly closer, so into what he was saying that he was gesturing with those big hands of his dramatically. ''look you don't need to think, breath, and live sex like my brother does but why hold back and let it all build up…..that's not healthy either, believe me, I know''! He now had his large hands around my shoulders and had defiantly passed personal bubble space. I laughed '' Looks like you need it much, if not more than I do''.

Sam blushed; apparently I had come pretty close to home with that one.

'' I need to be going I just wanted to ask for some extra towels. My brother and I won't be back for a while so now would be a good time, just leave them right inside the door''. He smiled tightly all of the previous pleasantries gone, and made his way past me. I was surprised by his abrupt leave and change in demeanor, perhaps he had a girl friend or something, and our discussion had made him feel guilty.

I turned before he could get too far away and stated'' I wasn't planning on jumping you, you know''?

''It's not that, I guess that was just too much honesty for me. I hadn't realized that I'd been hiding from it, and now I don't know how to react to it'', Sam's brow furrowed as he said this, a somber expression haunting his fine features. I waved as he turned to leave wishing I would've jumped him because maybe he was too much well….Sam to instigate anything himself. What a complete pair of opposites I thought to myself, watching the black Impala pull out from the curb, and I would probably gladly jump into either ones lap. Especially, now that I realized I wanted someone- they would be the perfect choices, sexy and only blowing through, no strings attached.

Pushing my cart down the walkway I stopped in front of their door grabbing a pile of fresh towels from my cart I used my keys to open the heavy wood. Initially intending to step inside and just set them down on the table in front of the closed curtains, my curiosity once again got the better of me. When they'd left they had put a huge green army duffle into their trunk, which was kind of strange. But Kara couldn't for the life of her imagine Sam doing anything shady. Glancing at the rumpled sheets and unmade bed my fingers itched to jump inside and see if they smelled as good as I thought they would. Tilting my head I imagined the two of them tossed in sheets and boxers, tousled hair and strong chests falling with rhythmic movement. I almost had to stop myself from rolling into their sheets myself, inhaling there scents and pleasuring myself while thinking about them. A half smile curved my lips as I sighed dreamily, totally oblivious to the man inching his way ever closer to the slightly opened door.

'' Who are you, and what are you doing in our room'', the door burst open in a flurry of boot kicking activity. When I heard that growling voice I squeaked, jumping and turning as the towels flew willy nilly into the air, and then stood cold and frozen as Dean's gun pointed up into my face.

''Towels'', I answered lamely, arms raised up next to my ears, angry that he'd scared me half to death I asked sarcastically '' Is it a crime now to deliver clean towels?''

I could see Sam smirking from the doorway as Dean tucked his gun into the back of his pants. I figured they were cops or detectives or something, but their bad boy rating had just shot up ten points, making them even more fuckable without strings, and kind of kinky. I licked my lips nervously just thinking about it.

'' I thought I told you to stay out, unless asked'', Deans deep voice rumbled an irritated scowl on his handsome face.

''Sam, asked me to bring some towels, said you'd be gone for a while so I waited a bit. I didn't know I'd signed on for this though'', I answered motioning towards the gun. Dean threw Sam a look of silent communication; I could tell something was passing between them.

''Told Kara to leave them inside the door'', He answered and then I knew I would have to explain why I was halfway across the room, what excuse could I possibly come up with for that one. If I told them the truth they would think I was some nutter with a basic instinct complex……but really wasn't the truth all I had. Fuck it, I thought with a shrug as Dean turned back towards me, if they wanted to know. At least the playing field would be level.

'' I was fantasizing''. I answered with a shrug smiling slightly in an amused way.

''Fantasizing''? They both stated in unison, identical expressions of astonishment on their faces.

'' About what, who''? Dean questioned his eyebrows raised as he pinched his bottom lip in thought.

'' About you'', I looked in their general directions but Dean still wasn't getting it. ''look, I know we had a moment in the parking lot this morning but you can't just come into our room and steal underwear or whatever it was you were going to do'', Dean strutted around me as he said this continuing to rub his jaw and nod in a very cocky way he added'' maybe you should come back tonight and we can do it the right way, drinks and maybe some pool, at the local bar….''

Sam interrupted Dean's sales pitch'' I think she meant me Dean''. Dean turned like he had forgotten Sam was even there and looking at him speculatively spoke'' Look Sammy, we both know you're an attractive guy, Hell, you're my little brother for god's sake, but you know it's always me who gets the chicks''.

At first Sam looked a little hurt at this and then hardening his jaw he stated'' Kara and I had a moment to Dean, I ran into her….literally in front of the supply closet''. Sam's eyes glowed like he was daring Dean to challenge him. Turning to me Dean opened his arms and tilted his eyebrow as if to say- _come on Kara tell Sammy how you really feel_. This was going to be harder than I thought I didn't want to turn them against each other, and maybe this could be ugly…..I mean I wanted both of them. I chewed my lip not sure if I should say anything, but now Sam's eyes were pleading into mine and Dean was already looking like he had it in the bag, as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Turning back and forth between them I wondered if I could decide between the two. Dean was everything male, hard and grainy, callused and rough…..but probably smooth as silk in bed. He had enough confidence exuding his aura for ten men, and let's face it that was sexy. A girl knew if she took someone like him to bed she would never need to redirect him into the right spot, the perfect position.

And then there was Sam the tall lumbering stability of deep passionate love. He would care about his lover and whether he got it right or not, he would continue to try until it was anything you wanted. Sam with his soft curling hair and burning eyes, when he loved would give everything. He would probably even cuddle you afterwards.

Twisting my hands together I knew I could never decide on just one…okay maybe I was being selfish but damnit I wanted both of them, let them decide how they felt about that. I was tired of being swept under the rug just because of my gender, why the hell couldn't I have my cake and eat it to…or at least try.

''Both of you, I was fantasizing about both of you'', and then just to make sure my bombshell hit base camp added'' I want both of you''.

The silence after this statement was too loud, almost like a bomb had fallen. And when I looked up to see their faces I knew they both understood.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

Okay very short but I am thinking this is more of a prologue or an entrance into the next few chapters which will be Sam and Dean trying to out-do each other, basically they are competing to see who can do a better job of _rocking Kara's world, _I would like to post several scenarios where each brother is trying to out-do the other I think you may get the point …maybe one sneaks up on her in the supply closet, Dean could take her against the impala- you get the gist of it, but I would be glad to take ideas if anyone has them I already have a few…but who knows I could drag this one out for a while. I just keep thinking of that episode in season #1 _Hell House, _(yes the hot Sam out of the shower episode) where they are competing to play practical jokes, and I think- well, men naturally like to compete at everything anyway, and when you are related it could make the competition more intense. Anyway, my point was I thought it would be a great way to introduce a bunch of smutty scenarios, and to have a sub plot inside my porn but still try and keep it simple……I do have a hard time keeping it simple, I start out with the best intentions and the next thing I know I am thinking too much and my flat character isn't so flat anymore. Okay, so I've droned on for a while now I really would like some ideas if there is anything, any crazy Sam or Dean fantasy that you would like to live vicariously through my writing I am all ears. Love ya all and plenty of multiplying plot bunnies in your future.

Chapter 2

''What do you think this is, Wal-Mart? You can't just get some two for one deal, like were a bag of chips or something''. Dean stated his eyes incredulous and wide.

''Why not, as Sam was explaining earlier just because I am a woman doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to have some crazy sex once and a while to. I've been horny as hell for months now and I'm tired of waiting around for it to come to me. You asked who I wanted and I told you, why should I lie about it, we're all adults?'' Jabbing my finger in Dean's direction I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer. I have to admit I was a little worried, if I couldn't have both, shouldn't I at least get something out of the deal. Just looking at each one in turn was driving me crazy; okay so Dean was a little cocky, a little too sure of himself but it just made him all the more irresistible. And sure Sam was a little too wounded, but he had this passion in his eyes that made me want to lay beneath him and have him take me where he'd been, take me into that vulnerability and turn it inside out, filling me up with all he could give. And yes Sam was a bit of a dork but what could I say I was a sucker for a dork and a sexy one at that.

''Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we come in a packaged deal, that's why not''. Dean pulled on the top of his thick dark blonde hair, landing on the end of the bed with a grunt as he scrubbed his face with his hands. He continued on a sigh'' Besides I'm the kinky one, Sasquatch over there hasn't gotten laid in a long time, and I'm starting to wonder how many miles his palm has on it'', he smiled up at Sam as he said this, goading Sam into blushing a little.

'' Just because it's been awhile doesn't mean I've forgotten how Dean, you don't need to practice constantly to remember''.

''Really Sammy cause it does help you know. I know _I_ won't fall off the bike''. Dean cocked a smile looking very sure of himself.

'' Look guys I've said my piece, I want both of you-doesn't have to be at the same time or anything, although…..''I trailed off as twin expressions of horror turned towards me.

''Well it was worth a shot, I just thought it might be fun to be in a Sam and Dean sandwich'' I stated with a wicked giggle my thoughts turning inward just long enough to let the mental image sink in.

''Maybe your just not as good as your letting on'' I stated turning to Dean, knowing it would hit him the hardest.

''Are you kidding me I could rock you harder than Sam any day'', Dean stared at Sam shrugging he added''. No offence Sammy you may be smart but _this_ is what I am good at''. He said wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

'' Whatever, it takes more than experience to make a woman scream. And besides you can just head on down to the bar and pick up another Jane Doe…there all the same to you''.

Dean turned towards Sam an irritated look on his face as his crossed his arms and stepped close.''Just because I might not remember all of their names don't mean I don't appreciate each and every one. Besides, it's the principle of the thing Sammy, we could you know… find out... just who is the _better_ man''.

'' I'm listening''. Sam repeated the arm crossed gesture and looked hard at his brother like he was daring him to suggest it. I had a feeling I knew where this one was going and the odds were defiantly in my favor.

Why is it that men always thought they had to be competing at something?

'' Look'', I said turning towards the guys '' You do what you want, but right now I do have work to do. Don't think that means I've given up though, I won't force your hand or anything but my offer still stands just make sure you remember that''

I turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and added ''both of you''.

I let that statement hang in the air as I left and nearly cackled in glee…let them come to me, or by god I would go to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's the next chapter, I am very pleased with this one once I got over the hump, I had a lot of fun writing it. You all know I don't own the boys because I really would not leave the house if I had them to play with all day….who would? This story has kind of taken on a life of it's own and after I get this posted I will shoot on over to work on the chapter for my other story, I've been neglecting it because I've had so much else to do. This story for me is all in fluffy, smutty goodness, and it's all in first draft so it's not perfect. I do take more time to perfect Succubus and go over each chapter many times before posting them. But I still think this story has turned out well even in it's first draft.

**''It is not enough the conquer; One must know how to ****seduce''-Voltair**

**''Dreams pass into the reality of action, from the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living''- ****Anais**** Nin**

**Chapter #3**

I felt like some part of me had broken away and finally become meshed with the whole. It was a kind of freedom that was new; like a dream passing into reality. How could I have ever chosen to live as anything less than a full functioning woman? Letting others dictate how I should live, who I should take to bed. It's not like they were going to be there coaching me through the orgasm, they owned no part of who I was, not really. I felt great full to Sam for showing me a different view, but I couldn't give him all the credit. I am the one who stuck my neck out and placed it on the chopping block-smiling up at them as if to say_ now if you're going to do it __remember__ to sever the whole head_. What the consequences would be I wasn't sure. But upon being completely honest with myself I felt more confident in my sexuality than I ever had. No going back now Kara, I thought thinking of my blunt proposal to Sam and Dean. Would they dare accept? How could they not? I thought that at least one would show himself before the end of the day and until then the anticipation might just kill me. I groaned, knowing that if nothing developed it would be one horny night of tossing and turning, especially now that temptation had a face.

I pushed the cart down the walkway completely aware of my body for the first time. The way my hips swayed slowly under my wrinkled skirt. The sliding of the muscles in my shoulder blades as they carried out the movement in my hips, even the slapping of my honey brown pony-tail was like a slow deliberate dance. My body had come alive with sensuality and I was in complete control. I smiled slightly to myself, my lips curving up delicately on one side and pushed on. There was still a whole days worth of work to get done, and the day was looking brighter by the moment.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam felt silly that he had made this deal with Dean. It was not like him at all to seduce a young woman on some kind of petty dare. But if he was going to do this he was going to do it right, he was going to make sure Kara was loved in the right way. Not the wam-bam-thankyou-mam style he'd seen Dean use chick after chick. There were a lot of ways Sam had always wanted to be like his brother, but taking an endless parade of women to his bed was not one of them. A woman was meant to be made to feel special, taking time to pleasure. Not that he thought Dean wasn't giving, it wasn't in Deans nature to not give, it's all he'd done his whole life, giving himself over and over, taking care of Sam, taking all the responsibility on his shoulders like a burden only he should shoulder. Yeah, his brother was very giving but that was part of the problem, he was a rake of the first class rank, giving to whoever fit his fancy that night. Sam knew this was a juvenile contest but he wanted just for once to outdo his brother, there was a need to show Dean that, Dean wasn't the only one who could show a woman a good time. That it could be done in a different way, that it wasn't just about carnal desire, although some of that always helped. It was about making the woman feel special, like a goddess, like all women should feel. It always upset him to see the lone woman sitting quietly to herself staring into her beer, and waiting all edgy like- for a man, any man to ask her to dance, or just talk to her.

It was hard feeling like there was some part of you unacceptable or different enough to cause people to stay away. Something that would create a gulf of loneliness because it made you feel like an outsider, someone who didn't belong. Sam thought he'd seen some of this in Kara as she explained how hard it was to not be considered a slut just because she was a woman. So he'd tried to convince her that what others thought didn't matter, that it was her own opinion of herself that she should worry about. And if she was comfortable sharing her body and strong enough to know it, then there would be no guilt. Apparently, it had worked maybe a little too well. He smiled thinking of how hard it must have been to tell his brother and him, and yet she'd stood there all innocence meets brash with her wide blinking eyes and cupid like lips, he'd found it hard not to sweep her up right there.

Unfolding the paper Sam left the first of many notes on her cart propping it up between the window cleaner and the dust rag. He'd show Dean how to appreciate a woman, seducing her slowly until she craved his touch. If he knew Dean well enough, Dean would be on her first thing tonight. But Sam, he would bide his time he would wait

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

'' A kiddies pool full of jello? That's your grand scheme of seduction'', Sam nearly yelled in exasperation, his mouth suctioning like a trout out of water, as his hands worked through his scruffy hair.

''Yeah'', Dean answered eyebrows raised like he didn't see the problem. He was tossing handfuls of jello mix out onto the bedspread making a pile that dwarfed the extra lump of pillows resting on the headboard.

''I thought we might wrestle around in it…or maybe do some body shots'', Dean nudged Sam playfully in the side smirking as his brother hooked his fingers behind his neck and turned away with a roll to his eyes.

''Yeah, you might as well give up now. There's always room for jello''. The last line was said with an exaggerated head roll before Dean continued unpacking the duffel. There were so many box's Sam couldn't help but edge his way closer reading the lables out loud. '' Pineapple jello, when did they start making that?''

''I know sounds good, huh…..just like a tropical getaway right in our very own motel room''. Looking about as excited as a kid with his first porno mag, Sam couldn't help but smile back atleast half-heartedly before wondering if Dean had even considered the actual making of the Jello.

'' How are you even planning on cooling the jello Dean, it will never all fit into the mini fridge at once''.

Cocky grin never wavering he stated'' Oh it will fit dude, if I can fight and exorcize a demon, jello should be a piece of cake,right Sammy?'' Clapping his younger brother on the shoulder he turned the duffle upside down, dumping the remaining contents to file in with the rest.

''Whatever….look how long are you going to need the room''? Sam asked his tone softening he knew that no matter what he said Dean would still do what he wanted. Besides he probably thought this was the most romantic idea he had ever come up with, and he really did think this stunt would win him the _extra cookie_, as he'd once put it. Too bad Sam couldn't be here to see Kara's face when she found out she'd be rolled in jello and probably licked clean…..trust Dean to mix together his two favorite things, food and sex.

'' The rest of the day, I still have to make the jello and'', turning toward Sam adding with a wink, ''prepare for the girl, unless you would like to help with the jello?''

Sam sighed fighting back a grin as he imagined Dean standing over the jello and waiting for it to boil. Jello took patients to make, something Dean didn't always posses very much of. Imagining Dean with patients was like thinking of him bending low over the jello in a pink ruffled apron. That one had Sam bitting the inside of his cheek as he asked.

''Have you ever made jello before Dean''.

Pausing as he turned toward Sam Dean answered '' No, but I watched mom make it a few times when I was a kid…..didn't look too hard''.

Sam snorted; maybe, he should stick around just to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. Naw, let Dean stick his foot in his own pile of crap. Sam cringed as he watched Dean throwing the empty jello boxes onto their tiny kitchenette countertop, poring package after package into the huge mixing bowl he'd also bought.

''You could read the directions Dean'', Sam replied all snarky.

''You really are like a woman dude, I told you I watched mom, I can just… improvise'', and then added

'' If your gonna stay a while, you could atleast pull out the kiddie pool and blow some of that hot air usefully,''

Sam thought about it, this was his brother's deal and he was the opposition. Dean would never help him with his plans, but he did worry if he didn't stay long enough to make sure the mess Dean was in the process now of creating would get cleaned up, he would just get stuck doing it later anyway.

Sam sighed, frowning slightly'' Okay, but just long enough to make sure you don't burn anything down''. Propping his long legs across the two beds he grabbed for the cardboard box with the picture of the cheep plastic pool and smiling children on the front and tore into it.

''Dude, don't do me any favors, I manage well without you all the time'', Throwing a glare over his shoulder at Sam he emptied another package with a small whoosh, yellow powder wafted into his face causing him to inhale and then choke on the particles.

''Sure Dean,'' Sam said in his most patronizing face and tone.

'' Shut up, and get blowing bitch'', Dean stated his smile creeping into his words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping my brow, sweat stinging my eyes I groaned, hand pressed into the small of my aching back. That tub had been a bitch to clean, something foreign had been caked on the inside and then the hair ball I'd had to peel from the drain….this job could be hell sometimes. What was that? There seemed to be something tucked beside the Windex on my cart. Pulling out the creased piece of paper I realized it was some kind of note, with tightly scrawled blue ink between the lines. Sam's name was printed on the bottom line and above that were three quotes:

''_**And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud, was more painful than the risk it took to blossom'' **__**Anais**__** Nin **_

_**''Eternity was in our lips and yes, bliss in our brows bent''- William Shakespeare **_

_**'' Only the united beat of sex and heart together, can create ecstasy''- **__**Anias**__** Nin**_

Biting my lip I realized how different the brothers were with a tremble that had me catching my breath. It was very tender of Sam to leave a note like this; I'd never received something so thoughtful from a man. So was it Sam then who had decided he wanted me? I could imagine a lover soft and feathery on my lips, leaning into the tips of my fingers as his body shook. Is that how it would be with Sam? Like an intoxicating dream, moving slow through amber honey, and sweet to the taste. His caresses smooth and lingering like his dark amber eyes on my pink and vulnerable skin, tongue tickling at my elbows and wrists finding the places where the skin was the thinnest, the most sensitive. Would it be like being under a large warm tide of strong flesh, giving of the deepest pleasures before sinking back down to meet my gaze.

One things certain it would be passionate. And the rest I had yet to find out; after all, how many men left beautiful quotes just to get a girl into bed. It was almost like having foreplay before foreplay. Smiling to myself I pushed my cart towards the next room. Suddenly bending low over sinks and tubs all day didn't seem quite as exhausting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearing his throat Dean stood across from the old lady who owned the motel. It looked like she'd fallen asleep but he couldn't be sure because old people had that creepy habit of falling asleep with their eyes

crooked slightly open. It had always spooked him, making him think they were dead. And its not like he hadn't seen plenty of dead people in his line of work but old people just plain made him nervous. Dean never wanted to get old. Sitting around and reminiscing about the good old days like his life was already over. No way, not for him, he'd prefer to go out in a bang of glory as most hunters did….in their prime.

Clearing his throat a little louder Dean shifted his weight to the other leg, careful to keep a charming smile on his face, so as not to look as impatient as he felt. He could see her cigarette burning in slow rising circles from the ashtray, must of fallen asleep between drags he thought watching the curling tendrils make their way up towards the ceiling.

''Need something son?'' her gravelly voice startled him as he shifted from his thoughts to charming Dean, which he slipped on like a mask hoping to convince the old gal to help him out. He knew what just a little bit of that smile could do to any female; he'd been practicing it in the mirror since he was fifteen, sometimes on the older ones though it failed. He didn't have Sam's puppy dog eyes that always seemed to invite confidence from the most stubborn electives. But he wasn't looking for hidden confidences either just an extra fridge. A place to cool his pineapple and banana jello, he'd tried to stay away from the brighter colors when the sales girl had winked and told him that jello stained. It was almost like she'd known he would be rolling in it. Beaming at the young flirt he'd implied that he wasn't intending to be clothed, and he could still see her wide eyes and loud pop as the gum smacked the top of her shocked mouth. Maybe sometimes he enjoyed his affect on woman too much. But Missouri had been right when she said he'd been a goofy looking kid. So when he'd started to grow into his ears and the freckles started to fade in Jr. High, he just seemed to go a little crazy and years later he'd found it came as an advantage to the job. So, Dean had honed it, building it up had felt natural and now he did it without even a thought most of the time.

'' I was hoping you might be able to help me'', Dean answered smile in place and eyes fixed on her own bloodshot ones.

'Oh''…..she stated leaning forward and waiting for him to go on. It was hard not to notice the way her buttons bulged as she came forward, and Dean hoped they wouldn't burst off and hit him in the eye or something.

'' My sister is having a wedding, and I was going to bring the jello. The problem is'', he leaned in lowering his voice and hoping he wouldn't catch any flying buttons in the process. '' I forgot that I would need so much, and the small fridge in our room won't hold all the jello, until tonight when me and my brother transfer it to the reception hall kitchen''.

Putting on his best aw shucks face Dean added with an embarrassed chuckle.'' I thought the Jello would be an easy way of helping but its turned out to be more trouble than it's worth''.

Eyes twinkling up into hers he pulled out the big gunned grin and tried to look mollified as he watched for her response. She returned his smile with one of the yellowiest copies he'd ever seen, then looking him up and down raised her eyebrow. Was the older lady actually scoping him out? The way she was looking at him as if to etch every detail into memory kind of made his skin itch. Perseverance Dean, he told himself, don't let some horny old bat rile your focus, keep all shields up.

''Wedding huh, so that other boy must be your brother?'' Leaning back she looked like she was settling in for a long chat, great he didn't have time for this but he supposed he was at her mercy if he needed her help. He would just need to opt for an escape route when the opportunity presented itself.

''Yes actually, lucky guy choose to help with the set-up, so all he ended up doing is using some of that hot air of his to blow things up'', Not really a lie Dean thought with a chuckle.

''Well I do have an extra fridge in the back office; I would be delighted to help you and yours out. What about your brother he need any help with those balloons?'' She winked like she was in on some big secrete. Dean paused, what was that about, there was something she thought she knew.

''No mam, I think he's got enough hot air to finish the job himself''.

''Too bad, there's still plenty of wind left in this old bag. I just thought it might rush the process along, you seem to have the jump on him'', and there was that wink again creeping up into her smile.

'' Guess, I've always been the hasty one''. Dean answered wondering if she knew what she was talking about or if he was just being paranoid. Kara wouldn't have told the old lady, would she?

''Well I'm sure your _sister_ will be satisfied with both the results none the less.'' Now her eyes were twinkling as she appraised his figure once again. Dean tried not to notice but it was obvious now that she knew something. Either that or he was mixing her signals.

'' As long as she gets it her way, she'll be happy. She's had me and my brother jumping to her tune like puppets, ever since the proposal'', now that was a double worded sentenced if he'd ever heard one. He waited to see if she'd take the bait.

''I'm sure she'd have to, to stay one jump ahead of you and your brother. Sounds like she's got her work cut out for her.''

And that was it, not enough to completely convince him she knew but enough to make it sound like she might. Okay, he'd play her little game, keeping up the pretence of fake wedding. Why not, it was kind of fun verbally sparring with the old bat anyhow. If Kara felt comfortable sharing her secret with the lady, well she couldn't be too bad anyway.

* * *

''Your young buck was in here earlier, looked like he was in a hurry for something tonight'' Rashel stated laughing low in her throat.

''Young buck'', looking at Rashel in a puzzled way, she knew I didn't have a boyfriend.

'' Are you getting daffy in old age Rashel. You know I don't have a boyfreind'',

''Wasn't no boy friend I was talken bout girl. He ain't boyfriend material, more the wander lust I'd say'',

I gasped when I caught her meaning,'' Who said he was my young buck?'' I asked wondering how much Rashel knew, it was amazing sometimes how astute the old lady was.

''No one said, I could see it in his eyes the second he tried wheedling that favor from me…he's a smooth one that, refused to back down from the lie, even when I made it obvious that I knew the jello wasn't for no sister's wedding.''

''Jello'', I choked out. What did jello have to do with it unless……. My eyes widened at the possibilities.

''Oh, you must be wrong Rashel, Sam's more the poetry and soft kisses type'',

Bursting into laughter Rashel rocked back and forth on the chair, eyes streaming in a continuous flow of pleased tears. What was so funny, I thought placing my palms on the counter and waiting for her laughter to subside.

'' I didn't think you had it in you child….it wasn't Sam that came in to ask the favor Kara…it was his brother, I can't say I blame you though, if I was younger….'' Her voice faded off and she winked at me.

I was mortified that Rashel had gleaned as much has she had, I must of been blushing to the tips of my toes.

'' It's okay child I won't say anything, but I would like to know…..how exactly did you manage to get them both''? Leaning in closely so not to miss a thing, she raised her sketched in eyebrows.

Looking at her I wondered if it would be okay to tell her. Rashel had always been a nosy old biddy but a harmless one, I'd never known her to gossip, and she'd always been a good boss paying me double what most girls made working similar jobs.

'' I guess, I just appealed to their competitive side…..made it known how I felt about them, and they just kind of fell into the rest of it''. I smiled, it really was amazing, both of them! Thinking about the jello I asked Rashel.'' Just how much jello did he bring''? It had to be for something kinky, something fun.

''Kara, almost the whole fridge is packed, and his mini-fridge as well, I'd say''.

My eyes like saucers I questioned once more '' Doesn't jello stain''?

''If he's using it for what I think he is, and what else would two tons of jello be used, I wouldn't be worrying about stainin any cloths''. Sentence punctuated with a sharp bark of laughter she let my mind fill in the blanks, and fill them in it did, in full- on 360 degree, detailed color.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know I ended it in a strange place but I really wanted to get this part posted and it seemed a natural place to stop. More detail and more smutty goodness will come in the next chapter, so don't worry I'm just kind of cutting it in half, I would like to make it an all nighter, curled in jello and hot showers, and any other naughty idea my mind comes up with. I hope I got the description down good cause I would like every girl who reads this to be able to almost psychically feel the sensations and place herself there, I struggle with that with everything I write. Oh yeah, and I don't own the boys I just enjoy playing with them…it's a sick addiction I have.lol. I make no money but who needs to when so much enjoyment can be had anyway. Please review, love and fuzzy plot bunnies to all.----Corrode

Chapter 4

**When it comes to dishes to pass, the once, twice, or thrice divorced and otherwise unencumbered are often told or scolded '' Why not just bring some ****jello**** ''? – Anne Cunningham**

**Ohhh****….I was a young man I couldn't resist. Started thinking it over, just what I'd missed. Got me a girl and I kissed her, and then and then, whoops, oh, no, yeah…well I did it again. Well they call me the hunter, that's my name. That's how I got my fame. ****Ain't**** no need to hide, ****ain't**** no need to run. Cause I've got you in the sight of my gun. – Led ****Zepplelin**

''Don't you think we should put down some newspaper or the shower curtain or something'' Sam asked moving the pool full of jello towards the center of the room. Trying to avoid the vicinity of his bed altogether, he hated to think of some kind of jello explosion greeting him on his pillow when he returned later on.

'' For what dude, besides we might need the shower after the wrestling''.

''The carpet around the pool Dean, you don't think the jello is all going to stay _in_ the pool''?

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out, he knew Sam was right, foreplay rolled in jello was not the mildest form of extracurricular activities; some jello would undoubtfully jump ship even if the wiggling was kept to a minimum. You could expect that some heat of the moment enthusiasm would probably send pieces flying. Dean wanted to pleasure Kara not make a mess she would have to clean up later, not that the mess wouldn't be worth the activity.

''How about some of the old newspapers, the ones with the obits from the last hunt, didn't you pack them into the trunk to cover the latch underneath?'' Dean asked already half way to the door.

''Yeah, just don't use them all, the carpet is starting to peel away in that spot, and we don't need anyone accidently finding the armory in back''. Sometimes Sam wished Dean were more careful, he could be so reckless, falling headlong towards danger with that cocky grin never wavering, and it worried him. It's not that Dean was sloppy; it was as if he just didn't care, like he was thumbing his nose at society on purpose. Swaggering into the fray a little too often, and then openly defying death. As if he thought, the more obvious he made his differences the clearer the line of separation would show. Dean had marked that line so deep, that he'd made himself a fence, and then pretended not to care. Sam knew this carefully constructed boundary was put up with the best intentions, to never let his guard down to always be the carefree smile- with the truth tucked beneath. It was his way of coping with the life they led. And because Sam knew the turmoil was there it made it difficult to look his brother in the eyes sometimes. How Dean buried the pain so easily was a mystery to him but he caught himself wishing more and more often he could do the same.

'' Come on let's get this done before the jello melts, and why we're at it could you crank the AC, there's only one thing I want melting this jello'', Dean grinned, a lopsided smirk winking in then settling down as he studied the area around the pool that would soon be filled in with obits. They would be rolling around in jello but surrounded by death. A frown creased his brow, ironic that even during sex he could never completely escape his job. He had always wished he could, had in fact used sex for distracting his mind on numerous occasions but he supposed he was still chasing the ghost, so to speak, on that one. Sex was one of the only times he allowed himself to let his guard down, to indulge in losing himself in the moment and maybe that's why he enjoyed it so much, it made him feel like a person, just long enough for a small taste, and fluid enough for the permanent attachment to fade. That's why he usually never went back for seconds; afterwards, he felt like the girl knew him too well.

''Dean''? Sam looked slightly puzzled before he could slip back into that easy smile once again, Sammy read him too easily as one turn of emotions caught his empathetic attention, like a short wave radio channeling his thoughts.

Sam shrugged, as he always did when put off by his brother's behavior, the silent _whatever _of the moment with Sam's custom sigh. Dean hated for him to see that part of himself and had only recently even begun to give him glimpses past those protective gates. In fact, Dean had spent so much of their life protecting him that now he found himself reevaluating the shallow Dean and trading him up for a more complex package. Sam smiled as he packed the obits in around the air and jello filled pool, he hopped that Kara gave Dean a run for his money, ripping away some of his tough outer skin. He thought that maybe she could, hell she'd had the guts to call both their bluffs and to raise the ante.

'' Hey, no thinking about Kara in my pool of jello….I see that perverted twinkle in your eye. This is my party Sammy. Now why don't you leave, you can wet-dream somewhere else''.

Sighing, Sam rose and turned to leave. It would be useless to argue with nonsense, another thing he'd tried to learn when it came to his brother, picking your battles was important. Crossing his fingers he rooted for Kara because he thought, she might just turn out to be everything his brother had never expected. And Dean hated surprises; it was too much a loss of control on the situation. Sure, he would probably adjust quickly just as all Winchesters were taught to do at an early age, but not before taking some collateral damage. Sam left with a wave and a smile, the dust settling around the lot as he pulled out.

Dean watched as Sam pulled out of the parking lot in the Impala. His mind turning to possibilities as he considered how best to set up the situation with Kara, being a hunter he felt it was important he take back some of the control he'd given in excepting her proposal. He wanted to keep her on her toes and guessing, to fill in those voluminous eyes with heated fortitude. He wanted Kara to be caught off guard so that once she realized he was there, the adrenaline would heat her from the inside out. Get her hot and then dip her in jello. Dean's grin widened as he measured the outcome to his plan, the girl wouldn't know what hit her. But then again what girl ever did when it came to Dean Winchester?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Turning the knob and stepping across the threshold of the office doorway I blew a chunk of hair from my eyes and stood leering at Rashel who sat trying to look innocent, yet failing with a wicked grin sneaking up one side.

'' That room was a mess Rashel…you could have atleast warned me''! Folding my arms across my now stained uniform, I tried to look foreboding. Unfortunately, for me Rashel choose that moment to pull out the widest mock eyebrow wiggle, before puckering her lips in an airy kiss. It was hard to avoid Rashel's **crazy bombs**, as I sometimes called them, because they always came with complete lack of preparedness on my part. She would just pull them out of thin air, no context, just BAM, hit and run, before I knew it I would be rolling with repressed laughter. She acted as if she had all the time in world to enjoy life, not like a woman nearing old age, but a woman living for the moment. Sure, sometimes she acted old but more than once I'd caught her pretending to sleep just to take in everything around her. She said it gave her a jump on the situation, and proved fruitful in _trying on the company_ before _taking them out for a spin. _She liked to try and feel a person out before dealing with them.

'' Come on Rashel there was whipped cream in the sheets, and chocolate sauce in the bath tub. Not to mention the honey and feathers, what were they doing, the erotic chicken dance slash dessert.'' I sighed settling into one of the green plastic chairs under the smudged glass. It was starting to darken outside, and the red-orange of the sunset covered the long line of the horizon in a blazed glow. I could feel the tension from the day tightly coiled in my shoulders and back. Even thoughts of Sam and Dean were far away as I asked Rashel.

'' You think I could use the back room shower, I really need a rinse before heading home'', Toting my duffle bag up I smiled into her light grey eyes.

'' Thought you had a date tonight, girl? ''

''Your guess is as good as mine, haven't seen Dean or the jello all day. Besides, I can't just wait around forever, he knows what I want, it's his move now'', Rubbing at the knots in my shoulders I smiled cheekily and then headed back towards the shower that was pushed into the corner of the room behind the front desk. Why there was a shower here, it had something to do with the original owner staying there. It was a small version of the other rooms, only darker with a tint of yellow that had sunk into the paint with the nicotine. It wasn't really used for much anymore since Rashel had taken one of the nicer guest rooms, besides storage. But sometimes I used the hidden shower to scrub away the tension and dirt of the day ,before making any final rounds, or extra requests. Usually, I would go straight home from the shower, changing into an old pair of jeans, and a tank-top before leaving.

I thought of Dean as the shower poured down over my tight muscles. Could Rashel have been wrong, I mean it was a bit of a reach to think jello had anything to do with me. Yet, I knew Rashel's guesses were usually right on, they were uncanny. One time a man had come into the motel all shinny teeth with gold plates, claiming to be a radio salesman. I remember Rashel saying to me

'' Radio salesmen don't bling out their teeth, besides I got a funny feeling about this one, I'd say''.

And the next thing I knew FBI were swarming in through the windows and kicking in his door. He'd turned out to be a felon, a wanted one apparently and when I asked her how she'd been so sure she fed me some crazy line about how everyone has a different feeling to them, all you had to do was be tuned in to feel it.

I wondered what I felt like to Rashel or Dean and Sam for that matter. I was a little disappointed that Dean had stayed away all day; I thought he was the kind of guy who would move in fast, or at least drop some pointed remark before forfeiting to Sam .

Just thinking about Dean had me shivering under the hot spray of water, feeling the sponge move over my belly, I imagined it was him guiding and squeezing the soap out onto my skin. The tiny rivulets pooling in my belly button before following the suds downward. My nerve endings came alive as I thought of his green- russet eyes, lids pulling down in lazy seduction. Dean's munificent and curved lips tilting up in a mischievous grin, brow relaxed and careless; almost like he'd been sated already. I wondered what his hands would feel like would they be callused, or smooth, gentled or demanding. I groaned in frustration, I just needed to get out of here at least at home I had toys to occupy my fantasies with. Pulling back the curtain I stepped out onto the cracked tiles of the floor, cold and wet as I flexed my toes into the grout work.

I wrapped my towel determinedly into place and turning to look at myself in the mirror was about to wipe the steaming glass when I realized there was a message scrawled in the condensation. My breath hitched as I read the words out loud;

**Room 11**

**Service needed**

At first I thought perhaps Rashel had come in to leave the message but it did seem kind of strange even for Rashel, and plus she would have made her appearance known, not snuck in like some kind of note leaving Ninja in the night. Also, the words apart from the others- closer to the bottom, were not words Rashel would have used.

**Nice Profile (smiley face)**

The implications hit me like a wet tuna in the face….Someone had come in while I was bathing, while I was fantasying about Dean and wrote me a note on the bathroom mirror. Okay, so it's not like it was a threatening note, that's not what had my fingers shaking a little as I whipped away the evidence. It was the fact that the most likely note bandit was none other than Dean himself. And the whole situation made me feel very impish, in a good way of course.

Just to imagine Dean less than five feet away, me naked and wanting him…him horny and watching me…even if the curtain wasn't transparent he would still get an eyeful of exposed curves, maybe even a peaking nipple. God, I must have really been lost in my thoughts.

As I pulled on my cloths I reaffirmed my idea to ask Rashel after all he would have had to pass the front desk. That's when I saw the small window to the side of the back room, its curtain fluttering in the breeze. Had he climbed in through the window? Okay, so that was a little strange, but followed with a tantalizing tingle, I knew it was also kind of sexy to think of a guy using so much involvement, so much ploy just for me….Dean wasn't going the boring route, that's for sure. I almost wished he would have crawled into the shower with me. But, he obviously had other plans in that area.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As I stepped out into the night air, I let the breeze ruffle my partially dry locks, smoothing away the strands and letting them dance around my neck. Hooking my face up towards the sky and inhaling the dry desert wind, I played my eyes over the glittering of the stars. The rest of the tension drained away beneath the vast blanket of the night sky. It was a way to feel connected, to feel grounded beneath such an awesome power, but to feel like I was part of something bigger, more intricate than I could ever lay claim to. The new blossoming of the woman inside me didn't feel like an isolated part, but something more whole and it craved a man's touch. I felt scared and relieved all at once, afraid of taking him into me, of placing myself in his hands, yet, relieved in the knowledge I was able. I didn't feel weak or doubting, I was realizing myself, my bigger picture and I would embrace it, just as Dean embraced me. Those final steps toward room 11 were like an awaking, a renewal, and God save the man who was on the other side of that door. Curling my fingers around the knob I pushed inward and towards the darkness within.

The room beyond me was black; I let my eyes adjust as I felt the curving in my spine, the slight apprehension that alerted me to someone watching me from the shadows. His heated gaze I imagined, coupled with the absence of warm flesh, had me shuttering with expectancy. I waited the presence in the room quiet yet full of something deeply promising. Just now, I could make out the shape of something round but not too large about seven feet away on the carpet. Walking towards it carefully my intention was to examine it when there was sudden movement from the darkest shadow behind me. My senses went on full alert, nerves firing off like liquid bubbles on the surface of a lava lamp, hot and tickly, when I felt him behind me. The surface of his naked chest was barely brushing my back, and I had to resist the urge to lean into the smoothness I craved, let him come to me, I thought, his breath in my hair now. I felt no need to speak, none of this was about verbal communication, but rather physical. And I didn't want to break the perfection of the moment. I could feel his hesitation wondering at the next move, or maybe giving me time to adjust?

It must be almost like a game to him, something he'd done in a hundred different ways, with a hundred different women, and I had no planes on being just another blurred memory, any plans on being anything other than exceptional. I almost giggled out loud in my new found freedom when I realized I could be anything I wanted tonight, anything indeed.

He closed the gap, right on the tip of my last thought, one hand sliding down to rest below my ribcage, the other curling my hair away from my neck, he pressed his mouth to the sensitive spot below my hairline, flicking his tongue as he pulled me firmly into the fit of his body. An explosion of sensations wreaked havoc on my singing nerves, scattering beneath the soft play of his thumb across my ribcage. Lost in the strange mewling sound that seemed to be coming from somewhere back in my throat, I barely heard his low growl that sunk deep into the now wet flesh of my spine. And just like that my shirt was ripped, not pulled off nicely and thrown to the floor but torn strait down the shoulder, and ruined. So overcome in the excitement of the moment I giggled, just a small one, and I could feel Dean's answering smile against my shoulder. God, the man could do incredible things with that mouth. And his stubble, although I'd always been partial to smooth- was rubbing me in all the right ways, like I needed reminding that this was a man, a boot wearing, jean molded man. Of course he would take the control, he thought it was his rite of passage, and I would just let him have it, at least for a while longer. I planned this to be an equal opportunity type of thing and he had every right to experience me as I did him.

But right now it was all him, I was floating in the sensuality that was Dean Winchester, dark and thick like sandalwood incense rising with the rip tides inside his energy. It was his mouth, trailing down to the small of my back, tasting the niche above my pant line. His palms holding firmly to the outer line of my pants, fingers over reaching to brush against my waistline. Even through the denim, Dean's teasing hands felt close, explorative, as he kneeled behind me head tilted into me, mislaid in the contours of my legs.

A moment stretched with just his breath fanning out over the small of my back, it was like he was keeping something tightly controlled, that he wasn't ready yet to let go.

And then his fingers quick and agile slid around and had my jeans on the floor around my ankles. The fast removal of my pants and the flow of his breath, humid on my bottom, was a shock as he ran just the tip of his finger under the cotton panty line. Guiding me forward I thought he meant to make his way to the bed. Hands wrapped around my slightly shaky hips he was still kneeing behind me, but before I could wonder much further at his position, he had grabbed me from behind the knees scooping my pants off in one motion and then cradling me against him before setting me down inside the dark round shape at my feet.

It was cold and slid underneath my weight as I shifted in a surprised jolt. It was jello.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the next part, tell me what you guys think, should I tone it down or smut it up even dirtier? I'm having a hard time deciding. Oh yeah I don't own the boys although if they were for sale, I would seriously consider investing, afraid I would have many buyers with whom to contend however. Oh, and the masturbation scene I had always wanted to try one of those so tell me what you guys think, did it fall short? Love and plot bunnies to all. – Corrode.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly, now I can't let go of this dream, I can't breathe but I feel. Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely, now I can't let go of this dream, can't believe that I feel. So take care what you ask of me cause I can't say no****.-**** Evanescence**

**Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice, just to lose control-just once- Evanescence **

It was delightfully sinful, being covered in jello, imagining Dean somewhere out in the darkness ready to pounce. The sliding of the jello against my skin was wiggly and slightly jiggly. I settled back into the cold moving mass, layers slipping up to bounce across my belly, I laughed. The padded steps around the room let me know that Dean's bare feet were roaming the shaped darkness beyond my jello nest.

A flicker caught my attention, pricking the shadows that were slowly retreating with each successive candle he lit. It was then as the warm glow faded into Dean's burnished skin that I fell under the spell in his eyes. The fervor and eagerness I saw mirrored within them had me dizzy and floating. It was like being on a cloud of jello surrounded by golden shadow and Deans eyes. I saw none of the carefree clown looking down on me now; there was only naked unabashed need. Dean wasn't just giving himself to me in body, but in mind as well, he was giving everything of himself and that turned me on more than anything he could have said.

I took time to drink him in with my eyes, his body only covered in the worn jeans that were slipping to just below his belly button, he swaggered toward me like a large feline. My excitement increasing with each step, each slow lingering gaze, and I had the strangest inclination to back away. There was too much heat in those darkened eyes, too much vulnerability that I was afraid it would burn us both up. Screw that, I was stepping into the fire consequences or not. And I would meet his blaze with my own.

Meeting his gaze with mine I threw back at him everything I was feeling, the desire for his hard body the longing that even now was throbbing inside my trembling limbs, the beating of each breath and ticking of each pulse. Dean hesitated at the foot of the pool, a slight wrinkling of his brow as indecision crossed his face. And then he smiled crookedly, a wicked grin breaking like the sun over the horizon before kneeling down at my feet.

'' Slow'' was all he said in that deep honeyed tone as he scooped his hands into the jello and began spreading it like jelly on toast across my calves. Every few seconds he'd pause long enough to give me another wicked half grin before making his way further up my legs, his stroking firm and sure. My legs felt wobbly now under the pressure of his kneading hands and a new heat was burning in my skin melting small pieces of jello with the friction Dean was causing. His grin became even wickeder, if that was possible, when he teased at the inside of my thighs, basting them in jello right up to the cotton line of my underwear. My head fell back, heaving on a yelp when I felt the slight rub of his palm between my legs. I could hear him chuckle as he dipped back into the jello for another helping. Coming around the side he grabbed my chin between his fingers and repeated the word agan.

'' Slow'' with his other hand placed on my neck and sliding wetly across my collarbone I took the opportunity to touch those maddening lips with my own, giving Dean no choice in the matter as I pressed my swelling chest up into his. He lost his composer with a widening of his eyes just long enough to groan before pushing me back down into the pool with firm jello covered hands. Even his lips had tasted of jello.

'' Pineapple''? I questioned raising my eyebrow.

Dean smiled in answer pushing the tip of his finger under the strap of my bra, he flicked it off my shoulder kissing the skin beneath the strap, and then climbed inside the pool still wearing his jeans and boots. I angled my body up toward his trying for the smoothness of his flesh, wanting some damn contact. But he was one step ahead of me pinning my arms above my head in a vise like grip and my lower half between his legs. Seeing the look on his face he might as well of stated _I am the Viking king and I am victorious_, as he ripped the bra off sending it flying onto the floor that was quickly becoming a graveyard for my cloths.

But as his jello lips went to work on my puckering nipple any anger I might of felt was replaced with wet hot tongue. I could feel the rushing of my blood gathering there at the tips, and all thought and focus were concentrated on the way he was making my body react.Now he had me panting, how any man could induce so much pleasure with just his mouth, and if he could do that to a nipple, I bucked beneath him just the image of him between my legs was driving me into auto pilot. Coming back up to my lips he covered my mouth, the taste of man and jello mingling with the opening of his lips, slow and deliberate he kissed me like we would be here forever, quieting my quaking body with the motion of his kiss. Bringing me up and then taking me down once again, I realized this would be one long night.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sitting alone in the dark of the car Sam hadn't known the idea of Kara fucking his brother right now would create so much turmoil inside him. He knew he had feelings for her, at least as much as you can feel for anyone you just met and felt some kind of connection with. But it bothered him to have to picture Dean screwing the brains out of Kara in a small pool filled with jello.

He thought for sure, in his mind it had been all about the sex, only now he knew it could never be just sex for him. It was more than a physical need manifesting itself in sibling rivalry. Something had shifted as he sat in the car parked along the dirt road into town. And that something brought some hard truths dragging along behind it.

He had always wanted to be like Dean when they were growing up, never messing up on the job, always shooting the center of the bull's-eye like he was born to, taking crazy risks in that heroic way that had men wanting to shake his hand and women swooning into his eyes. But he couldn't because not only was Dean's behavior erratic but it was irresponsible it was freakin reckless, and Sam was none of those things. Sam was level headed; he thought about things before jumping in, at least most of the time, it was only when he was ardent about something that his logic flew out the window. His emotions had

caused him more problems than they were worth. And now here he sat in the dark wishing he could get the image of Dean and Kara out of his head, wishing he would have struck first. Wishing he would have taken her in his arms that first day, when she'd looked up at him with her gaze heated, and her cotton duckies open for his appraisal. Because most of the time Dean did get the girl ; besides winning this bet, the most important thing to him right now was Kara not getting trampled and heart broken by his brother. She didn't deserve to step out of the closet only to be pushed roughly back inside. Aloneness had become for him a state of being, something he hadn't questioned. That is until he talked to Kara for the first time outside the utility closet. When he'd been trying so hard to vocalize for her the importance of some kind of intimacy in your life, and she'd turned it on him.

It had hit him like a smack in the face, crashing down around him as if he should have known it was hovering above him all that time. He had always been an emotional person and to not have someone to share certain parts of himself, it could be frustrating. There were just certain things you didn't talk about with Dean, things Dean would find girly if even mentioned. Not that Dean wasn't becoming more receptive to Sam's moods, sometimes he just needed something soft to cuddle, something warm and female, it wasn't just about the sex.

But you couldn't leave your body completely out of the deal, because down stairs brain always had some derogatory or colorful comment to make. He'd just learned to more or less tune his out with age; unlike Dean's who had intensified. Now that still small voice from his pants was making itself known with a constant nagging pulse, it was taking over upstairs brain and fogging his normally logical thoughts. Maybe, once he got her out of his system things would return to normal, and he'd be the chaste Sam Winchester focused on the hunt, on the research. The pulse in his pants quickened as a flash of Kara spread and ready smiled at him from behind his eyes.

Damnit, now it was pushing up inside his pants with a picture of Kara lying beneath him, rocking with her as she shuttered. He tried readjusting the crotch in his jeans only to discover the tightness constricting. Fuck, and the only reason he held back on taking care of the problem was the fact that Dean would be right once again, getting laid as Sam crossed more miles off on his palm. And now it was starting to throb so hard it hurt. He would have to do something.

Getting into the backseat of the Impala Sam tried his best to stretch out comfortably. Unzipping then pushing at the denim he freed himself, standing at attention in the shadows of the back seat. Sucking in a breath as the sensitive head rubbed the fabric of his boxers, Sam clenched his eyes tight, and he was more than ready. When just the thought of Kara had him walking the line he knew it wouldn't take long, after all as Dean had so rudely pointed out he was a practiced hand at this. Placing his long fingers around the thick length Sam thought about Kara. He thought about the way her long dark hair would dust her shoulders and back as she was lowered onto his lap. He thought about the way her eyelids would flutter and her head loll; about how she might gasp and cry out when he hit that perfect spot. Running the tip of his thumb under the head Sam firmed his rhythm wanting to reach the end with an intensity that was startling. His body arched and his teeth clenched, puffing in and out with the rushed breath, it felt as if all the blood in his body was engorged at the sensitive tip. Sam Winchester wondered how she would taste, what spots would drive her crazy and as he came into the folded napkin, because he couldn't mark the impala's seats with his seed, he thought about Kara squeezing around him. But it wasn't enough, with her it seemed never to be, and he knew he would be going again in a matter of time, feeding his insatiable beast was just adding peat to the fire.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I was mewling again, Dean's sugared lips nuzzling and then licking at all the sensitive folds the jello had sunk into. I'd been riding with Dean, pleasure mounting and slowing to a torturous crawl, before climbing to a heated pitch once again; yet that part of me that was moist for lack of attention hummed the loudest. Again and again I found myself pushing my hips upward searching for the contact I craved, growling like an animal when I was denied once again, and forced back down with a chuckle. I would not reduce myself to begging; I thought, my head thrashing back and forth, under the onslaught of Deans continued but slow advances. I was on the brink of orgasm and the man was still wearing his jeans, for Christ sake.

Chuckling to himself once again Dean pushed me down into the slippery jello, but this time the jello and my state of undress worked to my advantage as I gathered just enough momentum to swing my body forward and lick at Dean's chest. Caught off-guard and by surprise he started and using his reaction against him I swung the weight of my body slipping my leg from between his and curling it around his bare mid section I flipped us and reversed my position.

Now I was straddling a very surprised Dean, taking a second to savor the moment and my victory I stated '' Now who's the Viking King?'' He looked baffled and adorable covered in jello, and he looked- all mine.

Working as quickly as possible, I knew strength would win out over time, I wiggle and wobbled my way to free his feet of his boots so I could at least remove those darned sexy but in my way jeans. The jello was acting as a lubricant and because of this it was the only reason I was able to keep my position on top. Grappling this way and that I finally managed to pull down his jeans which also helped in keeping his legs locked together.

'' I think I've caught myself one big fine man, a real prize of a trophy. And now I get to enjoy him''. I laughed out watching as Dean smiled in response then stated'' I hope your fond of the catch and release method Miss, cause this beast needs to roam'',

'' Only after I've had some fun''. I answered him rolling my eyes over his jello glistening chest muscles.

'' don't be too rough, I bruise easily'', Dean remarked in mock innocence.

'' Maybe your ego'', I quipped finally getting the chance to explore the muscled abs with quivering fingertips. Whatever his job was it defiantly intoned that he stay in shape, his Adonis like body was the perfect epitome of a Greek statue, in fact I think he was a little like Apollo himself bringing down the sun for me in all its god like glory.

Running my hands lightly, then smoothly down his torso, I used the motion to create a delicious friction between his hardening manhood and my panty covered mound. Then just as his teeth began to clench, and I knew he was close I stilled and trying to suppress my laughter replied, '' slow''

Releasing his breath in a big gust Dean tried to look mad but also ended up breaking out into a big smile.

'' Guess turnabouts fair play''.

'' Who said anything about fair play''? I whispered coming close to his ear and nipping lightly at the lobe. I felt Dean's shutter all the way down to his cock, which jumped slightly under my bottom.

'' Son of a Bitch'', Dean said in amazement adding '' Hope you can back up those threats''.

Taking his mouth into mine I kissed him hard showing him the need he instilled in me, by taking control and channeling my own desires back at him. I pushed my tongue past his lips invading his mouth in the same way I wanted him penetrating me. I could feel my nipples brushing his chest as I continued playing with his tongue sucking it up into my mouth before pulling back some to outline the bottom curve of it. I had him gasping for air as I lifted away and ran my fingertip down the trail that would lead to his hardening length.

Dean's eyes went wide when I wrapped my hands around the thick root beneath his jockey's. Giggling with excitement I rounded the pleasure centered head with just enough pressure to leave Dean slightly shaky.

Grabbing at my wrist and pinning them behind my back Dean's eyes were still slightly glazed as he stated firmly, '' Want me going off before you do sister''?

Then tilting his pelvis up, our moisture sliding together as I slipped forward onto his chest, Dean pulled his pants down with a flick of his muscled legs. And then there he was, head and mouth inches from my crotch, a smile of lusty defiance on his handsome features, I could feel his breath at my center. Suddenly, my victory seemed short lived as he buried his nose in my vulva and inhaled, as if he was smelling a rose.

My breath hitched and a little scream escaped me as he ponderd out loud, '' Do you taste as good as you smell Kara?'' punctuating the sentence with a jarring kiss then adding '' let's find out''.

And just like that my underwear were gone, shredded down the middle, with a sound that echoed in the glowing room. Using my captured hands Dean angled me towards his mouth and just the anticipation had me tightening in pleasurable and painful successions. Then his tongue was there parting the folds and tasting the creases. I gulped and nearly began to buckle wildly beneath his administrations; I wanted to ride that mouth like a cowboy on a mechanical bull. When I said as much Dean just chuckled into me his breath tickling the nerve endings as he stated '' This is a leisurely ride Kara, I thought I'd made that clear, just relax, we have all night''.

'' Easy for you to say, you're not being cleaned by my tongue'', I pouted out.

Then he was back to work again sucking my clit up between his lips he tongued it softly but quickly letting go of my hands to slid a finger inside me, my legs were trembling now as his finger swirled around my entrance stretching the moist opening in quick successive circles. I was almost to the top now, afraid Dean would pull back at any moment like he'd been doing all night. But he let me ride this one out. There was an explosion of sensations rolling through my body and curling my toes, like a finale of fireworks on the Fourth Of July, and during all this I barely noticed Dean flipping me and pushing inside from behind. I was still crying out his name as he began pumping quickly dropping and swirling his hips in time to his thrusts, and that wasn't the finale after all I realized holding onto the edges of the pool like a drowning woman, I felt the second explosion not even a minute after the first. This one was more intense with Dean pulling in right behind me, his voice and breath ragged with desire he growled loudly into the darkened room around us. Upon release he released everything, and when he collapsed into the jello beside me, the expression on his face was painful. It was then that I realized there was more to Dean than meets the eye. Smoothing his hair back from his sweaty forehead I asked with a grin

'' Want to go again'' ?

Laughing at my enthusiasm as if I was a kid ready to hope back on the roller coaster Dean replied.

'' Give me a few''.


	6. Chapter 6

**''I will not be just a tourist in the world of images, just watching images passing by which I cannot live in, make love to, possess as permanent sources of joy and ecstasy.''- ****Anais**** Nin**

**Here's Ta Ye, Authors ****Den(**** a bawdy Irish drinking song, you'll understand once you read this chap)**

**Oh, ****hidy****didy****didy****hidy****didy****didy****dae****-**

**Oh they write about moon light nights**

**And hot rolls in the hay**

**How they chase and copulate **

**Throughout the night and ****dae**

**They'll have you ****breathen**** heavy**

**Things will get hard and wet**

**They'll have ****ya**** soon ****rememberen**

**Things you thought you had ****forgat**

** By Le Belle Rouge**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, exploring sides of Sam that have never been seen, getting to the roots of the brothers, and steaming up the words. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Love ****ya**** all, many multiplying plot bunnies to all. Oh yeah and I don't own them, I just play with them…in all the wicked ways that I ****can ;**** p **

It was the first time Sam had ever seriously considered doing such a thing but he'd had a few, and the waitress did look quite a bit like Kara. The dark wooded atmosphere around him was dim with the shadows of secret meetings and smoky corners. The clacking of the pool table rode in time with the slow twang of the old country, stale and brittle within the cracked stilted beams.

Sam was in a sulky mood after quickly discovering one go around on his hand would never be enough; he'd stitched together a hesitant plan to go on down to the bar. He told himself it was because he needed a drink to numb his feelings, but in the back of his mind there had been that _what if_ nibbling at his brain. And then he'd seen her, same height, same build and hair color as Kara…with enough beer she might be close enough to pass for the real thing. God, how could he actually be considering this? Dean did this sort of thing all the time, if it would help him release his sexual frustration why shouldn't he. Besides he was tired of always being in the passenger seat, or the back for that matter, he thought on a sigh. Sam grimaced, it wouldn't be hard, the waitress had been throwing him heated looks all night, and he'd smiled back with a slightly drunken dazed glance, because he'd been surprised to find it so easy.

Sometimes he felt more like a shadow than an actual person, most women looked right through him, and that must be saying something for Dean, when Sam was six foot four. He was never really noticed and maybe it was because he just wasn't looking, wasn't paying attention beyond the focus of the hunt. He did tend to get lost in his thoughts sometimes; he could be putting up some kind of invisible fence without realizing it. He'd heard that body language was actually paid more attention to than actual words, because a person knew they could believe what they saw, but once the words clashed with the actions, it was like an immediate red flag. Rubbing his chin he thought about Dean's body language, the way he was always pretty loose of limb and open postured towards women, the way he swaggered, and met their eyes with his smile. And then there was the way he was always turned towards them with some part of his body, like he was ready to give them undivided attention, laugh at their jokes, and pat them soothingly on the arm. He would know within a matter of seconds whether she felt the same just by reading her body language, if she returned it. A flick of her long hair, or a pressing closer of her body to his, for all he knew Dean had been reading woman in this way since he was a teenager.

Dean attracted woman like it was no big deal, they just flocked in, spotting him from all sides like he was a blue light special. Gulping down the last bit of beer from the frosted mug Sam slid his eyes over to the dark haired waitress wanting to try on some charm but afraid it would fall flat. Stilling his frayed nerves Sam thought about Dean, he'd been watching his brother for years, how hard could it be to step into his place for the night, pretend to be confidant, to be sure of what he wanted without any second thoughts, to just go for it.

And then Sam thought of Kara, about how she was enjoying those very things about his brother right now. His laughing eyes and impish grin…..but it was more than that it was inner buoyancy, like Dean was James Bond and could do no wrong.

Swinging his long legs around, Sam put on Dean's persona, the feeling of being resilient, and the supple play of warm thick eroticism. Sam slid into his best impression of his brother and swaggering over with half grin already in place, Sam forgot about upstairs brain altogether.

'' I was thinking''…. He stated placing the length of his fingers on the waitresses' small wrist, and lowering his eyes to stare into hers, he paused watching as just his nearness had her breath hitching, and her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

'' Thinking about you and that short little skirt''. Watching as the girl turned a lovely heaving shade of pink, he moved in closer to whisper the last of the deal clincher into her shell pink ear, deepening his voice, he spoke.

'' Thinking about wanting to burry my mouth beneath it'', Her pulse quickened under the pads of his fingers, skin heating as she shivered slightly, cocking his head Sam pulled slightly back to look into her wide eyes, letting her gauge the seriousness of his own.

'' Would you let me''? Lightly touching the back of her naked thigh he rode the edge of her skirt with his other hand, letting it worry at the fabric and waiting for some kind of coherent response.

'' I was hoping you would ask''. She replied lowering her head before coming back up to meet his gaze with a bawdy wink, she smiled.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Still covered in jello I lay back against Dean's smooth chest, listening to the beating of his heart in time with his breathing.

'' I will never be able to look at jello the same way again''. I stated resisting the urge to lavish his softening nipple with some tasty attention.

''I went to a jello wrestling competition six months ago in Omaha, and I knew it would be perfect in the right circumstances…..man, they really got into it, I almost felt sorry for the poor guy, he had to face three other women''. Smiling Dean turned towards me. Slapping his arm I rolled my eyes.

'' I've seen those things, the women are always wearing white tee-shirts, and have big boobs''.

''I said _almost_. Anyway I'd been saving it up ever since''.

'' That was your big move huh Casanova? Guess, I should be flattered''. Running my fingers in slow circles over his chest, it was just darn impossible to not touch him when he was right under my fingertips.

'' Damn right you should''. Dean answered grabbing my chin and pressing his lips to mine with a whispering kiss.

'' Believe me Dean, it was a great move. But I'm sure you already know that, you don't need me stroking your ego''.

'' I could always use a little stroking, in fact your damn lucky I didn't just jump you in the shower''.

''I don't think your fast enough to catch me Casanova, you might just have to kick down the bathroom door''. The look on his face said he had every intention of kicking down that door if he had to, but I was up and darting across the room before he could realize what I intended.

I rounded the bed candles capturing our shadows across the walls, as I put the mattress between us. Then there was Dean in all his naked grandeur hunched over the opposite side predatory glow to his blackened and dilated eyes, while a carnal grin formed over those sinful lips. I felt like a mouse about to be eaten by a lion.

'' We can play this if you want. But you should know, there's no chance you'll beat me''. Dean stated voice low with implication.

Excitement bubbled up in my chest, escaping in a wayward giggle before I could stop it.

'' What makes you so sure''? I taunted expression teetering on the edge of lustful enthusiasm.

'' It's what I do sweetheart'', Dean replied, dodging quickly towards the left, once, twice, faking me out for a third and then he was up over the top, with the speed equal to a large jungle cat. But I was no complete fool, and anticipating the maneuver ducked and slid back around the other side of the bed. Dean landed with a hard jumble to the floor, but was back up in a roll that had me very curious as to what exactly he did do for a living. Shaking his finger and head in my direction I got the impression I'd just pushed his skills into overdrive.

'' And I was gonna go easy on you''. He stated ticking his tongue like a mother hen, he added on the back of the last statement '' If you didn't look so damned adorable sliding naked through my motel room, I would have made short work of you''.

''Why Dean, are you inferring that your letting me win?'' I asked with mock disapproval.

Lowering back into grappling posture Dean balanced on the balls of his feet, springing back and forth in eminent readiness.

'' Sweetheart, I've been letting you win since the first time we met'', another grin as he lunged and I spun away just out of reach, his smiled widened.

I was panting a little now not from exhaustion, but from the sudden jump in temperature, the sudden jump in sweet expectation, from the leer in Dean's eyes, to the shadow between his legs, I was already quivering again.

'' I think I can argue that point, what is it exactly I've been winning''? Too late I knew I'd stepped right into that one and I almost couldn't help the smile as he answered.

'' Me, of course'' Raising one eyebrow in mock salute, cocky grin never wavering, it was said with such bravado it made me wonder how much of it was real. Just where did the line from arrogant man and hurt boy separate because I knew he was in there somewhere, I'd caught glimpses in the candlelit glow. That was one thing about sex, it was hard to not let something deeper slip in between strokes. You couldn't render yourself vulnerable without opening some shields. But I didn't know Dean well enough to broach such subjects delicately, so for now they would remain mysteries.

'' Well, Casanova, how can I win anything if you haven't even given it to me'', I laughed out.

'' I believe I have given it to you''. Dean said hands resting on his hips in a teasing tone.

'' Was that the whole prize, because I believe you can do better, and I know I can. Didn't we agree on a round two?''. Slipping just out of reach once again I turned and stuck out my tongue, only to find my hesitation had given Dean just the second he needed to pull me back against him, he whispered heatedly in my ear.

'' How about I fuck you in the shower?'' My answering smile was all the encouragement he needed as he carried me towards the bathroom door.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The flickering of the overhead lights strobed the mint green tiled walls in and out of Sam's focus. His head was tilted back into the concrete as his fingers flexed into the waitresses long dark hair. The cavity of unknown girl's mouth was like a suctioned moistening tunnel, swirling and humming onto the smooth skin of his swollen member. Sam could still taste her on his lips, in his mouth. Being the consummate gentle man that he was he had insisted she go for first, even when her hands were already half way down his pants. Besides he wasn't sure how long he would last and he wanted to make sure she got something from the deal besides him in her mouth.

Even with all the swaggering grace of his brother outlined in his features, he couldn't bring himself to be completely unfair to the girl. He wanted to be inside her so badly but that also seemed like a bad idea, he hadn't been able to leave his logic completely behind after all, and he knew this was nothing more than some cheap blowjob in the backroom.

Some of the alcohol had leached from his system with the rush of endorphans her expert mouth was creating, and now he was starting to feel kind of bad for this girl, who he had treated as little more than a piece of meat to be had. And then as she rocked back onto her heals, he amended, a very fine piece of meat, like a veal steak. All thought of priority fled as the beckoning pressure built inside him, he was shaking against the bathroom wall, legs becoming rubbery and unsupportive; they began to cramp as Sam struggled to hold up his weight, but hold it he did. Now Sam was reduced to his baser instincts only caring about one thing and was almost startled when he heard his voice in the echoing woman's room around him.

'' Suck me'', he ground out around clenched teeth, adding as almost an afterthought in a fevered murmur, '' not Dean''.

Waves exploded into the waitresses mouth and he was embarrassed, embarrassed by his omission and the obvious raw meaning between his lips, Freudian slip indeed. And then this poor girl with his seed spilling from the corner of her mouth and her half smile, as if to comfort him; it was her smile that said it all even before the words left her mouth.

''It's okay, I get that a lot you know, men wanting someone, and I guess it just doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, I know you are a good guy, most men would have just let me jolly them off without a backward glance. Whoever, this girl is I hope she realizes what a prize you are. ''

''What about you''? Sam found himself asking his large hands leaning on her small shoulders he continued. '' Don't you deserve more''?

'' Naw, I accepted my lot in life a long time ago, and strangely enough, I'm just fine'', she smiled surprising Sam with its geniuness and shrugged.

But it lingered and saddened Sam, she'd been broken through so many times that she felt it was normal, and for some reason Sam just couldn't bring himself to tell her otherwise. So here he sat mulling over the strangeness of the situation, in the darkest corner of the bar. His feelings for Kara evidently had a stronger pull on him than he had at first realized, he might as well of called out her name for Christ sake. And despite his best intentions to leave upstairs brain out of the fold, he now felt ashamed in his momentary weakness with the waitress; at least, he wasn't horney anymore, he thought with a grimace. God, he not only needed a drink, he needed to drown himself in the stuff. Raising his hand to get the waitresses' attention, she sauntered over with a smile reserved for the truly good and screwed and she asked.

'' Can I get you another, tall dark and somber''?

'' How about a whisky, I'm finished screwing around'', he smiled up into her eyes that were a pretty shade of blue, funny how you don't notice those things with your pants down around your ankles.

'' Too bad'', she pouted '' I could've used another round also''. And Sam laughed.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The feel of the warm spray on my already flushed skin was delicious, almost as delicious as the man behind me who was lathering my hair between his gentle fingers.

'' I've never had a man wash my hair before, maybe I should hire one''. I sighed out loud exhaling my ecstasy driven strain into the shower.

'' I wouldn't charge you''. Dean insisted gently tugging on my earlobe with his teeth.

'' You'd do it for free, huh?'' I asked leaning back into his wet chest, I could feel a wall of water rushing down the smooth plains, like a waterfall between our bodies….this was Nirvana, who needed a bunch of virgins when you could have Dean.

'' This is defiantly not free''. He returned voice warm against my tingling flesh. And then he was soaping my breasts, large hands sliding over my nipples, rounding the areola with soap tipped fingers. Like electricity shooting straight from my nipples to my cervix, I was tightening beneath his gliding touch. I moaned loudly into the spray water surrounding me, him, us. Sensations fighting for dominance and coming together to peak at one central edge, spiking with each caress, each lash of Dean's tongue.

But I wanted to see him, to look into his heavy lidded eyes as he experienced me, what I could give him. So turning in his soapy embrace I looked up into his lustful eyes.

''Not in the mood for slow huh?'' He asked winking down at me.

''It's not that'', I replied smoothing my hands down his chest '' I wanted to pleasure you and be able to see you as you cum''.

For a second I saw a few quick emotions pass his handsome features; surprise, and was that second one alarm? Earlier when he'd cum, he'd been quick to hide his face, I hadn't thought much about it until now. What kind of demons was this man hiding from that he couldn't even look me in the eyes as he orgasmed? Mother nurturer instantly came out and without thinking about it I questioned Dean, wishing I could help heal whatever pain he felt, if it wasn't too deep.

'' Why does that idea scare you Dean?'' suddenly avoiding eye contact all together Dean changed the subject, letting me know without tact that that subject was off limits.

'' You think you could get my back'', he asked grin winking in as he handed me the bar of soap and turned around. We'll that was stupid Kara, why would I think he would trust me enough to dreg up past monsters? Then just as I was about to lather Dean up a loud noise sounded on the other side of the door, it sounded like an elephant hitting the floor.

'' What the hell?'' we both intoned eyes round as we leapt from the shower barely stopping to throw on towels.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam couldn't for the life of him remember how he got there but he was here now. Standing face to face with the bathroom door in their motel room, he could hear Kara's moans and his brother's grunts coming from the other side of the door. He so shouldn't be here, but the sounds eliciting from Kara's mouth had him rooted to the drunken spot. He was getting hard again just from the sound of her voice, and it vibrated through him waking up that sleepy dragon, that had been knocked out only seconds before. He was so drunk that the room was slightly swaying, yet somehow that part of himself he wanted the most to be numb, was powering through it like a fricken ocean liner.

He imagined what she would look like as her small gasps, and mewling hunger sounding loudly in his beating eardrums. His hand went immediately to his crotch which jumped with arousal and acknowledgement to his fingers. He was on fire, weaving in place with a look of determined passion in his eyes. The fact that it was his brother beyond the bathroom door had fled his unclear head momentarily. All he knew, all Sam wanted was Kara and she was right beyond the door.

Reaching for the knob he saw his hand as if in slow motion, closer, and closer, his wicked grin widening. And then with a shutter he realized what he was doing. This wasn't the way to win any woman's devotion, by barreling through the door and interrupting her with his brother. Dean, god he would never let him live it down if he was caught out here. Standing outside their bathroom like a pervert of the first rank, clutching his balls.

Turning on horror driven heals, Sam rushed towards the door the only problem being that as he had turned his drunkin vertigo had caught up to him and he had tripped over, of all things, the pool now filled with mostly melted jello. And just like that everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's the next chapter…I know took me forever but what can I say life can be involving. And I've been working on my other story as well, so I have been writing just not finishing anything..until now that is, and I've been really caught up in Ryan Rynolds lately, he's damn distracting, thin king about doing something with him but I think I would have to create a whole new movie category, the only other option I have is Blade three, geuss I could do a one shot or something, anyway back to my boys and this hotel room of jello carnage. By the way I don't own them and I don't make money…it's all in the name of creativity and fun and J/J are defiantly fun.

I couldn't believe what I saw when we got back out into the motel room. The beautiful ambiance of the candlelit room had been thrown into bedlam. There was jello on the ceiling, jello on the walls, creeping jello on any available shooting distance around the now flattened pool. And smack in the center of all this jello carnage was a jello covered giant, I couldn't help but think of Jack and the Beanstalk, and was doing an admirable job of suppressing the giggle that tickled at the back of my throat. Besides Sam could really be hurt, everything else could wait till I knew he wasn't.

I leaned down next to Dean who even as I watched was carefully turning a dazed looking Sam around to check for damage. I was fascinated by the depth of Dean's concern for his brother, he could have just as easily been making jokes considering that Sam dazed and fast leaning towards full grasp of the situation still had jello coming out and off of that damn comical expression.

Leaning in closer I realized he'd been drinking, and was completely out of it, I grew worried and was brushing the jello covered strands from his forehead, before I knew it. He looked so much like a helpless little boy that I couldn't ignore the clenching in my heart, as he struggled to focus.

Sam's hand went to his forehead and he grimaced in pain, alarm bells went off immediately clanging loudly in my head. I leaned in closely hoping his pupils weren't dilated, if he hit his head hard enough he could have a concussion. Smoothing my hands down his face, and around his hairline, I checked for any goose eggs that might be hiding. Everything looked okay , and his eyes were slowly coming into focus the dazed expression slipping from his face to be replaced with one of, lust or was that longing, leering any one of those three L's passed in a kaleidoscope, upon his handsome face.

Confused I looked up at Dean who wore a cocky grin and was raising one brow, what the hell? I gave him a sharp look motioning towards a fast recovering Sam hoping to indicate this wasn't the time to be cracking smiles, when Dean looked down with a nod to his head. Following his example and not missing the fast appearing leer mirrored in Sam's eyes, I was horrified to find my towel had slipped down and one rosy tipped nipple winked, hovering decidedly close to Sam's prone form.

Raising quickly and trying to sound harsh I replied '' you could at least offer me a shirt Dean, since mine is shredded on the floor''.

But I couldn't keep the smile from finding my lips as I reflected on the situation. Well, if you had to laugh at someone it might as well be yourself, I thought, granting Sam a final teasing wink, and then flashed him before heading back to the bathroom. I stated.

'' now I know, how to revive an injured man, just press my boob in his face'', I laughed at their answering looks of shock, drama queen I was not, hysterics just wasn't my thing…I preferred to flow with life, not against it.

Standing in the bathroom and changing into an extra shirt of Dean's, I paused to inhale his scent when I couldn't help but hear the loud voices coming from the other side of the door. I felt slightly guilty, but curious as always- pressed my ear to the wood hoping to catch part of the argument going on on the other side. Darn, this thick early century wood grain I thought to myself. Then upon spying a cup poised and ready by the toothpaste, took it up with trembling hands and faltered only slightly before a perfect echo was cupped to my ear.

'' What were you doing at the bar anyway, three drinks and you're a toasted marshmallow Sammy''. Dean's voice was loud and worried but I had to lean in a little closer to catch the soft tone of Sam's.

'' I just needed to think''.

''Oh yeah and getting drunk makes thinking so much easier''.

'' What do you care whether I was getting drunk….you do it all the time'', Sam answered defensively his voice now rising to; I could hear the slight slur to his words, as they almost jumbled together.

'' Because you don't'', Dean sighed I could almost see him rubbing his eyes, it was pretty late. When he continued his voice sounded tired and pensive. '' Of course I care Sammy; you're my brother for god's sake. What were you doing back here anyway, or had you forgotten….'' he trailed off.

''I don't know…there was this waitress…'' Before he could finish he was interrupted by a low whistle from Dean. '' Was she cute, or more importantly, was she fun''.

''That's not the point Dean, she ended up not being my type.'' Sam sighed sounding twenty years older in his manner.

'' Yeah, but did you get some?'' Dean pressed excitement gushing from his mouth; I could hear the smile in his pitch. Trying not to giggle at Dean's obvious joy in his brother's conquest, a thought suddenly struck me. How often did Sam get laid, and why did I feel slightly jealous of this unknown barmaid.

'' I guess but my heart just wasn't in it''.

'' It's not your heart that needs to be in it Sammy, so what happened after that?''

'' I decided to start in on the whisky…''

'' Single or double''? I could hear Sam sighing again but this one sounded almost angry and then he answered it was like a sharp edged knife, deeper and more tortured.

'' You only need one Dean, I mean FUCK what kind of a brother would I be if I had double''.

'' Dude what the hell are you talking about?'' There was a pause from the other side of the door as I read more clearly into Sam's meaning than I wanted to but would Dean. Sam was upset and it had something to do with Dean and this deal. Maybe he was afraid Dean was winning, but really why would he care…were they that competitive? Somehow Sam didn't come across as the type to take it so seriously.

'' Did she drive you here then?'' Dean asked anger surging in his voice again, controlled with quiet rage. But the room had gone eerily silent.

'' Sam the bitch drive you here, or what''?

'' Is that all they are to you Dean, bitches and hoes'', Dark and angry and just as controlled as his brother. The tension could be felt from the other side of the door and I thought for sure the wood would bow out against the onslaught. I knew at that point they were both past the point of hearing the others words.

'' Where's my car Sam?''

'' Fuck you''. It was said in a quiet almost toneless way anger boiling down to exhaustion. I heard the silence lengthen once more before the sound of the door slam vibrated through the walls.

Shit now what, I needed to go out and talk to Sam, but hoped his ire wouldn't melt the skin from my body, was he mad at me. God, Kara he should be, you're the one who stuck yourself in the middle of all this. Was a good orgasm really worth tearing two brothers apart? Screw this I can't hide in here forever, besides no matter what stood on the outside of that door, it was my fault and maybe I deserved a good dressing down.

Creeping slowly into the room I pulled at the bottom of the t-shirt, nervously readjusting before glancing up into the sleepy eyed giant sprawled out and only half clothed on the mattress. The cut of his cargo pants fell below the curve in his stomach muscles and the hallow button above his happy trail. I gulped back a sob of delight and reminded myself that I should feel guilty not aroused. Moving closer to stand above him, but not by much, I kept my eyes anchored in his… waiting for the anger to float to the surface. He looked so helpless laid out against the pillows his hair still a mess of jello with smudges on his cheeks and forehead. Yet, something else besides anger was fast appearing in those eyes, and he no longer looked like a boy, but a man a thousand times over…I hesitated to speak. Sitting down to one side of Sam I tried to pretend that wasn't predatory lust in his eyes, he was drunk after all, and he'd already satisfied himself once tonight. His eyes dipped to the smooth skin of my exposed thighs, slowly roaming upwards towards the starting point, until he was leering.

'' I'm sorry''. I said trying to distract him and it worked as his eyes softened, and he seemed to suddenly remember himself. Trying to distance myself from the confusion in his eyes, I went into the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth. Sitting down on the bed I began whipping jello from his features, smoothing the cloth down his face Sam closed his eyes and let me wash him.

'' You don't need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong'', he said this quietly.

''But it was my idea in the first place'', I said scooting in closely and laying my hand on his leg to reach a particularly stubborn pod of jello dangling from his ear.

''No the competition was OUR idea, should have known I couldn't go up against Dean''.

'' So your mad cause you think your losing?'' I asked stopping to look back into his eyes once again.

'' Well kind of….but not really''.

'' Why then?'' I asked puzzled when his eyes slid into unfocused sadness.

'' It doesn't matter'', he replied and suddenly brightening added.

'' So I'm still in the running then''?

'' I don't know if we should, I don't want to damage the relationship you have with your brother'',

'' There's not a nuke in the world that would stop us from being brothers, believe me….we've been through hell, and back.'' Lacing his long fingers around my waist he pulled me even closer, I shouldn't have let him I had just been with his brother and could still taste Dean on my lips, I did have some morals after all. But he was drunk and very big and strong, not to mention shirtless….I was caught between temptation and feeling like the devil himself when he whispered against my neck.

'' Because I've been thinking about doing this all night.''

Then I was pulled into his smooth chest, his hand scooped at my behind, softly as he kneaded me, and only then he kissed my lips. It was slow, deliberately inciting my mouth to open as his tongue moved inside.

''I was just with your brother'' I said huskily against his open mouth, gasping and excited I waited for him to pull back. But he only wrapped his arms more strongly around me, my breast crushed into him and with a wicked grin stated.

'' And I was with a waitress, can you taste her'', I gasped as he kissed me more fully.

'' Your drunk, we really shouldn't…'' I pulled back reluctantly; I didn't want a blurry eyed Sam, who might not even remember in the morning. I wanted him alert when he took me, vigilant and ready to burry himself in me as I was him. And then his huge hands were on my nipples rolling them between his fingers as they reddened, blossoming under his ministrations.

'' Why not, you make me so hard I feel like I'm going crazy. I need to get this out of my system''. Drawing his hands down my ribcage he slid his fingers over the most sensitive place of all, gentle yet hurried, it was like a flame shooting up through my stomach I nearly cried out.

'' Not like this……I want you to be with me, not drunk'', I pleaded into his eyes and just when I thought he hadn't heard me through his drunken haze, he took one last dip with his finger, and licked his lips in deviant delight he pulled back and rolled over. Surprisingly within a minute or two he lay snoring softly turned on his side.

I thought about finding my pants somewhere in this jello battlefield and leaving, but then the door opened and Dean emerged from the night air. He took one look at his brother and then winked back up at me.

'' Sorry about that Sammy doesn't usually partake of the devil juice. So when he does he really gets all out scrambled. Did he say anything more about what he did tonight?''

'' Just the waitress''. I answered with a half smile wondering if any evidence of our kiss remained, I blushed a little.

'' Is that all?'' Dean raised a brow making me uncomfortable in his scrutiny, screw it if I was gonna go with honesty all out in the beginning, that might just be the only thing that makes this crazy contest work.

'' We'll he kissed me'',

'' I bet he did, you see how irresistible you look in my shirt, plus he was bonkers drunk. I'd of been more surprised if he hadn't''.

''It doesn't bother you''? I asked looking earnestly up into his smiling face.

''It's not like we're applying for a marriage license; of course it doesn't bother me. At least now I can add more points to his manhood''.

'' Guess I'm just not used to this not caring shit yet, I don't usually have casual flings you know.'' Looking up at Dean I set the soiled wash cloth aside I added, '' I guess the mood for the night is ruined ''.

''Oh I wouldn't say that'', he pulled me against him.

'' But what about Sam''?

'' What about him he's past his expiration date…believe me he won't interrupt again. Besides I think you might still need some jello removal yourself….shall we head back to the shower?''

'' We'll why the hell not.'' I stated putting my elbow through Deans, yet even as we took those final steps towards the bathroom shower I thought about Sam, and wondered if what I was doing was right.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam lay in the darkness pretending to be passed out but he wasn't nearly as drunk as he'd been when he arrived. The mark of Kara's lips were still on his and when she'd first come closer his endorphins had jacked up through the roof causing his blood alcohol to be over rode by his body's natural chemistry. And now the numb bliss was receding, and Sam was as lost in his thoughts of Kara as he'd been all night. Yet the object of his careful desire lay just beyond the bathroom door, entangled in his brother as Sam wanted to be in her. His intrusion had been nothing except a momentary delay on their hike up mt. orgasm, and how could she feel the same about Sam? Especially when his brother was there winking in and out like a damn oiled up Christmas ham, or a pint of ice cream….irresistible , and every woman's weakness. He was like kryptonite to the opposite sex, he'd always been. At least since Sam could remember. Sam had never before been one to care; it was just a part of his brother that came with the package. But now he found himself feeling envious of his brother's skills, and lacking in his own. It was downright shitty because he loved his brother and always would, but this made him damned uncomfortable. He wanted to win this bet so bad if for nothing else than to prove he could do it, he could out do his brother just this once. He'd carry that fucken ribbon around with him like king Tut wearing it proudly in the smile on his face, and the taunting of his voice- Dean would never live it down.

He smiled into the darkness listening to the spray of the shower and the creak of two bodies in careless rhythm, moving with the sound of their breath. Closing his eyes for the third time that night Sam imitated the motions of the shower with his own vivid fantasies, feeling the silken heat of his length growing even more rigid despite the alcohol, as his thoughts took him inside that shower, and inside Kara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is my lovely's the next installment and I am so excited about this one. I hope you all really enjoy and review cause the last chapter was a bomber in the review department…hard to keep going without review fuel to jet stream you on. I know you hear that often and I am guilty of it sometimes to, but please be kind and review…I appreciate it more than, more than, licking the icing off the beaters…chocolate icing. Anyway, I don't own these hunkalishes super men, I only pretend for a while dressing them up and moving them around as I see fit….like a serial killer(sorry had a few glasses of wine tonight, and feeling a little spunky) But back to the boys I don't make money either, they are not my gigolos and I am no pimp,lol. So please enjoy my friends. Love and fuzzy plot bunnies to all.-Corrode**

Kara found her thoughts returning more and more often to the other brother. The brother sprawled out just on the other side of the wall, and it excited her….it excited her to imagine he might be listening, even though Dean had assured her Sam was out for the night. It was Dean's callused palms chaffing her breasts, Dean's moist tongue turning her off and on like a light-switch. But she couldn't help incorporating Sam into her passion, it was like he was there watching as she arched into his brothers thrusts, pushing him further inside. It was as if Sam stood behind her firm hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her on. The intensity of combined focus brought her up so fast, so livid with urgency that she felt the nerves scatter from her toes up. She felt the heat of each particle swirling on the edge of combustion, the furnace inside her boiling over with a force that compelled Dean's movements to quicken. And afterwards as she lay collapsed against his chest, trembling on legs of jello and unable to speak, she could never have told him that thoughts of Sam had piggybacked her orgasm. But that's just what had happened, so as good as Dean was, it was thoughts of Sam that had brought her release. And Kara was worried.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' Listen Rashel, I'm not feeling well and I thought I might take the day off'', I spoke loudly into the phone trying to sound gravely and sick. But Rashel was having none of this she knew, or atleast had a feeling something had gone on last night and she wasn't about to let me slink off into some corner to lick my wounds in peace.

'' Bull shit, being sore from a night of passion ain't no excuse for not comin in- sides……had one very handsome young man asking after you all morning…love-struck I'd say.'' she cackled as I paled, this was all supposed to be a simple night of sex……but simplicity had flown off with my common sense somewhere along the line, and I was heated and flustered. I was a whole mess of stuttering shutters and uncharacterized brain farts.

''They haven't checked out yet?'' I squeaked out, hope casting stones into my pond as I sat clasping my hands to stall there shaking. What the hell was my problem? He was just one guy, and a stranger at that. But ever since I had realized it was him I really wanted in that shower my brain had superseded normal function altogether.

'' I told him I thought you might need a ride this morning and he was more than willing to hop on over and pick ya up'', I cringed and squinted at the clock managing, but barely, not to curse at my boss.

'' What time?''

'' Thirty minutes or so, and darlin don't be too upset with an old woman, I can hear the tone of death sugary as a lemon through the phone lines, you'll thank me in the end, I'd say…..that boy is on a mission judging by the gleam in his eyes, I'd bet he has you trussed up like a Christmas ham soon enough'', I could hear her smile and got the sudden impulse to just fucken bolt. Caring about the guy was never part of the deal and now how was I going to hide it; especially, when I couldn't even seem to tie my shoe lace without drifting off into those nice soft eyes of his. Damnit Kara, lets just fuck him and get it over with and hopefully they would both go away…..after all that's all they wanted, right? I sunk into myself thinking, but was it what I wanted?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I poured the coffee down my throat like liquid courage, managing all of three cups before he arrived fifteen minutes too early, and then stood at my door with the most endearingly sexy smile I had ever seen. I said a Hail Mary, not being Catholic myself, but needing all the protection and guidance I could get- I greeted my guest with a wavering smile. The look on his face as he assessed my attire made me feel like the frumpy grey uniform I wore was a negligee of silk and lace, I could feel myself blushing. I tried slipping easily into _sex goddess nothing affects me_ mode and was only half lucky, conceding the coffee had a power house response to my sultry voice and quickened my emotional responses.

'' Hello Sam, you're up and chipper looking this morning can't say the same for me, I feel like I've been the victim of an angry yard hoe…….but a very wicked one'', I would play for distance all the way, he couldn't know how I truly felt especially if he was just blowing through.

'' Dean has that effect on people, just don't get too used to it……one night is usually his limit.'' Sam said this with a little undercurrent of bitterness but then shrugged as if to say it was all to be expected. With everything Sam had said last night I felt terrible having to play into his angst and the more he hated me the better off I would be, it was all about the distance factor.

'' Well one night is enough to last this chick a lifetime……..man the things Dean can do with his tongue, how sad that one night is his limit…….and here I thought we were just getting started'', I rolled my hips on the last syllable popping them into place like some cheesy porno Queen, I looked the part but I felt guilty as hell. How could I keep misleading that adorable man-boy who stood in front of me looking as if someone had just literally peed in his Cheerios?

'' Perhaps we should be off, maybe Dean will make an exception but………he's not who I'm thinking about right now'', reaching for my hand Sam's eyes locked with mine, and the softness of his long fingered hand sent a jolt of sexual awareness that throbbed sharply at the apex of my thighs'. Surprise widened my features as the electric shock settled in my belly and Sam smiled wickedly. He'd taken gauge of my reaction to him I was just gonna have to try harder to push him away, it wasn't fair that I 

was going to make him fight for me, but neither was his sudden emotional appeal. When the hell did Sam become so damned darkly alluring?

'' I thought we'd stop and pick up breakfast for Dean on the way, he's got the appetite of a pack mule sometimes''.

'' That he does, after buttering me up with Jello last night he ate his fair share''. I wanted to rub Dean in his face as much as possible hoping it would drive him off but he seemed to be getting wiser to my tricks and only smiled like he was placating a stubborn child, now I was starting to get pissed.

Holding my elbow tenderly in his Sam led me down my steps and towards the waiting Impala at my curb. It shined ebony in the early morning sun glinting out it's staccato of Zeppelin's _What is and should never be…_it was like being picked up in lacquered sex, just imagining the vibration of the seat beneath me caused a little shiver.

'' You cold Kara'', and the site of the car and the sound of my name on Sam's lips made me pause, going into silent ecstasy right there on my front lawn, what was it about that car? It must have been the image of the many lazy, many hurried, many sweaty things that could happen, or had happened involving that car. I could feel Sam's eyes on me boring into and sponging up every detail of my actions, I felt naked around those eyes, as glistening pictures flipped around my head. There was me and Sam in the backseat, on the hood, across the bumper and my personal favorite: me straddling an erect Sam with closer access to his smiling lips. Then without connecting my thoughts to the silent portion of brain madder I spoke out loud.

'' God I could so masturbate in the back seat of that car, it's so damn sexy'', my face grew heated as I looked to Sam to see if he had noticed my slip and he looked a little embarrassed himself as he stated.

'' I know, I have.''

Uttering a gasp of surprise I saw that he wasn't joking and realized that now the whole time I sat in that car, seat vibrating upward I would be thinking of Sam stroking it off in the back seat and I resolved to get through this drive as distracted from my thoughts as I possibly could. Even if that meant baiting a flippant Sam into combat, I would not lose to his strategic genius.

I settled into the passenger seat with a plop and a giggle before turning a heated gaze to Sam and stating '' you know this car is perfect for Dean; I'm surprised he let you drive it after last night. I thought for sure he was going to kill you when you wouldn't tell him where it was''. And then on an afterthought ejected '' you do remember last night right, you squashed that jello flat, or rather what was left of it''.

'' I remember bits and pieces…..there was this lovely waitress..''

'' Oh do tell'' I replied not wanting to hear about it but still playing my part.

'' She had the prettiest blue eyes, and long dark sooty lashes…….she tasted like sweet mint'', continuing he turned to me as he started the car and looking straight into my eyes finished '' She made me crazy before I finally came….thank you so much for pointing out to me how bad I needed to get some''.

And he started the car, the seat vibrating all the way up through my sulking bottom……I wished I'd never seen either of the Winchesters.

'' I should thank you as well….I probably won't need another round for a year now, I think Dean's taken care of that''.

'' Oh I don't think so'', Sam said thickly looking off towards the horizon where the sun had made to rise and glowing brightly lit his hazel eyes like embers in a charcoal pit as he continued.

'' We'll see about that Kara''. And silence reigned supreme over my stunned features…..he might as well of just declared war.

I kept trying but failing to come up with some kind of comeback something that wouldn't smack of unfulfilled desires but half my brain was out to lunch dining on the delicious image of Sam slapping it in the back seat. He'd have to stretch those long legs of his one propped up on the adjacent seat, and one crooked down against the floor, head thrown back into the concave of the window, while his chest beat with the rhythm of his pump. Would his lashes flutter or would his gaze be steady and strong?

''What's on your mind?'' he asked startling me out of my sexed up stupor.

'' Nothing important…'' I answered running a shaking hand through my pinned up hair.

'' You sure, you look a little flushed….I could roll the window down'', it sounded like genuine concern until he added '' I wiped up the mess I made in the back last night, it shouldn't smell or anything'', and he grinned slightly.

'' I assure you sir, my state has nothing to do with your _love stains_ in the back seat'' I crossed my arms and stared forward not wanting to look at his handsome profile anymore……damn him, he'd known the whole time, he was probably getting off on my reaction, that fucker. But in order to admit that I would have to admit I was thinking about him.

''So what were you thinking about then?'' he questioned, some of Dean's cockiness' had defiantly rubbed off on him, or maybe I just had him figured wrong from the beginning maybe they were both pretentious asses.

'' Not that it's any of your business but I was thinking of your brother.''

Sam rolled his eyes- actually rolled his eyes, at that one and smiled in a knowing way. By that time I'd wished them both to hell several times and wasn't too far off from stating the fact, when we pulled into the dinner slash bar parking lot, only in the Midwest- I thought slamming the car door with more force than I'd intended.

'' Careful now Kara or Dean might just kill you for hurting his precious girl'' He looked at me with that contagious smile in which I was all ready to forgive him, until the waitress inside slid up next to him at the bar counter.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

''Heya tall, dark, and somber….didn't expect to see you here again'', she winked using those damn sooty lashes to her advantage. At first Sam looked startled but he covered it quickly with a lopsided grin that could melt the paint from my curling toenails. How many variations of that smile did he have, and why was the most erotic reserved for the tramp on the end stool, I seethed. Meanwhile, the tramp had noticed my presence and looked curious and slightly embarrassed.

'' Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt….my names Cynthia, I'm new in town. I met your guy here last night during my working hours….you should keep a tighter rein on this one, or he might just wander off'' she smiled an open friendly smile making it damned hard to hate her, and shoot lightning bolts from my eyes like I was planning to do. Instead, I came up short and glared at Sam for compensation before stating

'' He's not my man, I much prefer a blonde, but I hear you had quit the fun with him last night…if you are indeed _that waitress_'' I inflicted as much malice into my voice as I could, talking to the girl while looking into Sam's eyes.

'' That's too bad,'' she said looking between the two of us ''there's enough passion between you guys to set off a detonator''.

'' We'll there's more than one kind of passion''. I said this quickly turning the menu over in my hands and suddenly finding the cole slaw very interesting; I pretended not to hear their next exchange.

'' Guess things aren't going as well as you hoped huh sugar?''

''I wanted it so badly, you were great but maybe you could……could I talk to you, privately?'' Sam asked in hushed tones as if I couldn't hear as plain as day what he was planning. He was gonna take his little tramp off for a little action while I fucken waited for him, not this girl….who the hell did he think I was, some cheap sloppy seconds hooker?

I turned away from him not wanting him to see the hurt and rejection in my eyes, I needed anger to get me through this. God, where had that anger gone? Sam touched my shoulder and let me know he would only be gone for a second, and then I was left, alone.

I tried staring out the window but the grime that covered its surface wouldn't let me. I played with my fingernails, studied the knotted holes in the wood grain walls, I tried to banish Sam from my thoughts like Cain from the Garden of Eden but all I could think about was Cynthia kneeling in front of him as she worshiped him with her mouth. And soon my eyes were burning with unshed tears, all the mean things I had said to him came crashing back to me, and I knew I didn't deserve him anyway. Sam had not uttered one sharp word to me all morning, but fuck him if he thought I would wait for him. Grabbing my bag I 

ran from the building tears streaming down my face as I raced to get away from Sam, to escape my own turmoil.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' I don't know what to think she just started acting weird to me, she said she liked me, and she responded to my kiss and touch…now she's cold and angry, and she won't stop talking about Dean like he's some sex god, but I know she wants me'', Sam said all this in a rush looking toward Cynthia like she had all the answers. Cynthia rolled her eyes and stated '' well for starters you should never have left her out there alone while we, who she knows had relations of the sexual kind last night, go to _be alone_. What do you think she thinks we are doing back here, probably not talking''.

Sam's eyes became wide as he thought about how Kara must be feeling right now and he wondered if she would ever forgive him. Why did women have to think so much anyway she had probably already imagined twenty different scenarios involving him and Cynthia.

'' But why is she so angry with me? It's like she's trying to…….''

'' Push you away''.

'' Yeah''. and the light of understanding came on in Sam's head. But why was she trying so hard to push him away.

'' Motive- you will have to ask her yourself, and you better go quickly before you become unredeemable'', Cynthia stated winking and giving Sam a gentle swat on the behind.

'' You're a good guy Sam and if she's worth it she will come to see that, and forget anything that was before….we women just want someone to hold and to love us as we love them…we forget easily, atleast until the next time you fuck up'' Cynthia smiled warmly and then swated Sam right on out the bathroom door, she sighed yet another match that was too stubborn to embrace each other…she hoped the stubbornness wouldn't last long.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It wasn't long before I heard the crunch on the gravel side bar as the Impala pulled in behind me. Thank god the tears had dried but the anger was now fresh risen up like the hordes of hell and ready to draw blood. I didn't want to turn to see those eyes now mirrored in confusion it could be my undoing. What excuse that was manageable could I possibly give to him? I couldn't tell him the truth I couldn't tell him I wanted him as more than just a sex partner….he was leaving, it was a motel not a condo. I needed to protect myself against the combustion that would surely come if he found out how I felt. And God he was so beautiful I felt that from him….not just his looks but mirrored within those soft eyes…something more unforgettable, something my heart would not stand against. I couldn't wager it, these feelings were too strong to throw out on only hope. What the fuck was I thinking? I didn't know this guy and 

somehow I had hinged my happiness on his approval, just keep waking Kara, I told myself……leave Sam in the dust, because that's exactly what he is going to do to you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay my lovely readers, I know I promised a quick update..but even I didn't expect the urgency with which my muse urged me on to finish this chapter. This one is yet again all emotion, but don't worry Sam and Kara will have their time together, sometimes I worry that it is too much emotion….like I am writing a soap or something…but oh well, I have plenty of plans for this story yet to come, and even if I do end it I would like to do sequels..where the couple drop in for more angsty smuty goodness. No I don't own the boys, I don't make money..I just play with them…it's kinda like creating your own world, and you can be or do anything, and Kara at this point is a fun heroin to be, yummmmmm. Anyway please review any ideas or opinions are welcome. Love you all--LacAnn **

I felt his hand come down on my shoulder and I turned with fire in my eyes- realizing at the last second I had lost all control of my emotions, and who knew what was gonna come out of my mouth.

'' Fuck you, Fuck you, fuck you FUCK YOU! I raged at him as the storm inside me beat up against my heart like a tiny ship in a bottle.

'' I thought that's what this was all about…fucking me'', he said this glibly as if it was a complete mystery to him why I was so pissed.

'' You left me…you fucken left me sitting at that bar, while I stared at the floor like an idiot…..I am such a fucken idiot…..you in the back room doing the waitress…..like it didn't matter that you left me…you left me Sam and I am such a fuckin idiot for letting you'' I said the last bit looking up into his eyes pleading with my own before I had to turn away again. I wasn't making much sense to him but I made perfect sense to me, and this was dangerous territory. My eyes were burning again with unshed tears, I cupped my chin in my hand waiting for him to say something, anything….so I could shoot it down, so I could find that anger again, it was so much easier with the anger.

'' Nothing happened with the waitress''. He spoke softly and I was still too afraid to turn and look into his eyes because he sounded genuinely hurt and confused. What the hell did he think I was, what else could he have been doing with her?

'' Why wouldn't it, it happened last night. Why would today be any different? I turned my back fully to him because I knew I was about to tell the biggest lie of all.

'' Besides- that's not why I'm angry''.

'' Then why don't you tell me what you're so angry about. You've been acting weird ever since I showed up at your door, you've been smart, mean, and in-between all I hear about is Dean…..I don't need to know how my brother rocked your world last night, I have ears you know and you are not the quietest of girls''. That bomb shell hung in the air and startled me back around to face him with a look of shock.

'' You were listening?'' I poked my finger into his chest and continued '' what- getting your jollies off to the sound of my voice, you might have well of joined us….why smack it off in the dark by yourself, and even after you had the waitress ?'' And then my eyes widened pooling into his as a wave of actualization hit me, he had gone three rounds last night- that's like the energizer fucking bunny. Sam was flaming red now and he looked like he'd come to some kind of decision, he seemed to shrink in on himself.

'' It was you…I couldn't stop thinking about…thinking about …..You'' he whispered the last words feverently, and my head snapped up so fast. Fuck him if he thought he was gonna play this game with me, pretending to care or not, and then blowing out of town on a tumble weed.

'' Fuck you…..and I've changed my mind…..'' I could feel the tears building as I got ready to make the next statement, but I was just gonna have to go cold turkey…..no more Sam, he was too dangerous '' I –don't-want-you….not anymore''. And I ran, crying so hard that I could barely see where I was going. I could hear Sam calling my name from behind me. I didn't even know the guy not really but my heart was hurting, it was throbbing with the tears, throbbing with each scuffed mark I made away from Sam…..when all I really wanted was to run towards him. But I would get over it right? In time I would forget him altogether…..he would become as faded as memories do. I tripped falling to my knees defeated, beaten, and wracked with my emotions- I sat shoulders quaking….what the hell was wrong with me. Sam was just a man in a world with faceless manys……surely there would be others.

I heard his quiet footsteps approaching from behind. We'll he'd come after me….now what?

'' Come to stare at the crazy girl?'' I asked through my tears. Sam rounded me and kneeled down in front of me, gathering me into his arms before I could protest, and I just didn't have the energy anyway. Smoothing his hands through my hair and down my back he made shushing noises, I leaned into the hard wall of his chest, his smell enveloping me, calming me. I felt him as if he was part of me already but had no energy to push away, let me pretend a little while longer; pretend he would always be here. I curled my fingers in the fabric of his shirt like I could hold him there forever, I knew I couldn't. I pushed away to look into his face again his eyes were poignant reflections of mine and they stung me deep inside. I tried to look away again but Sam had anchored my face in his large hands…so many emotions crawling along the surface, like peering into a vat of melting crayon the many colors swirled around each other, patterns innumerable. His eyes were wet as well now just down along the tips and gathered at the lashes, not quiet spilling over yet. My lip trembled beneath his fingertip as his attention was drawn there, and alarm shot up my spine like a rocket, he was going to kiss me if I didn't do something quickly. Get up I commanded my body, but my traitorous heart held me back. I remembered our kiss last night, it hadn't been bad, and surely a kiss would do no harm. Sam's lips were a breath away; I could taste his morning toothpaste in my mouth. Something deep and gurgling was welling up from inside my stomach a nest of butterflies had hatched and were making their way upward. Timidly Sam touched his lips to mine his tears spilling over to mix with mine, it was salty but sweet and I wondered if he actually did care, why else would he cry. I wound my fingers around his long neck playing with the soft curls at his nape, and the kiss deepened…..became more demanding of me. I pulled away, it was too intense and I could feel his intensity pressing into my leg.

'' I can't do this'' I said leaping back, he looked so forlorn and his lap so empty without me there that I had to stop myself from jumping back into his arms.

'' Fine, but at least let me take you into work'' He said this softly and I wished he would just yell at me, call me a tease, a whore…anything that wasn't so resigned, so abandoned. And I felt like I owed him something for all that it was worth, so as we pulled up and I got out, I leaned back down into the window and replied to him.

'' You'll be leaving.'' Surprise and then understanding lit his features before finally settling back down to grudging acceptance.

'' Your right, I will'' and with a small sad smile Sam pulled away gravel shifting as he did.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' The deal is off'' Sam said irritably as he slammed in through the motel room door, surprising a barely awake Dean into sitting bolt upright in bed.

'' Good morning to you to'', Dean stated rubbing the sleep from his eyes and across his beard '' I think half the Motel heard your little hissy fit Sammy….now what is this about a deal being off''?

'' It's over, you win….Kara was putty in your hands'', Sam looked beyond irritated his usually calm demeanor cracked and leaking out all over the jello stained room.

'' What the hell are you talken about Sammy?''

'' Nothing, I just don't want to do this dumb contest anymore'', Sam sulked plopping down on the bed and looking up through his eyes to where Dean stood over him, hands on hips.

'' You can't just give up Sam, I thought you were finally gonna go for it this time, what's the matter she not attractive enough for your tastes?'' Dean crossed his arms his lips pouting out before curving up on the side.

'' Come on Sammy we had a deal…I can't let you just leave this one…not when I was in the lead''.

'' It's not always about the sex Dean, maybe I just changed my mind!'' Sam got up stalking across the room with a full on scowl.

'' There's no way you just _changed your mind_ you kissed her last night…there must be some attraction there''.

Sam leaned against the wall trying to figure a way out of this without too much hassel from Dean, what could he possibly tell his older brother that would make the subject obsolete. Sam groaned, nothing there wasn't anything he could say to Dean that would cause his brother to drop the questioning, it wasn't in Dean's nature to not push all of Sam's hot buttons, to bug him until he knew the truth and Sam really didn't want him to know the truth. Besides, what was the truth, that he and Kara were scared, that they both knew he would have to leave, that he knew even better than her, that they could never 

truly be involved. But that didn't stop him from wanting it, from wanting her. He could still taste her tears and he hadn't even understood why she was crying at the time…all he knew was that, it had something to do with him and he would do anything to make her feel better. He hadn't meant to kiss her, well maybe he had, but she hadn't stopped him, and he couldn't stop himself. Well the case was almost over if they went after that thing tonight..like they should have been doing last night, they could be out of here in no time, and the sooner the better. Setting his features into hard determination Sam looked stiffly into his brother's face wanting him to know without a doubt that he meant business that there would be no argument or questions, a look he didn't use often….it would be understood.

'' Look- we go after this thing tonight, if we're lucky we leave tomorrow'', Searching Sam's features Dean found there would be no dispute and so resolutely he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

'' Alright Sammy, we'll go after it tonight''. And the discussion was closed.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Standing in the supply closet I gathered the materials necessary for the day, going through the motions without even having to dwell on each movement, I'd been at this job a long time, perhaps it was time to move on. But that was the problem I felt directionless the only direction I knew I wanted now was leaping like a faithful dog into the arms of Sam, and that option I had marked off limits. The words I used against him still stung in my mind echoing through the darkened corridors, the beginnings of a memory I wished to lock away. I felt kinda numb considering and I welcomed this at least I had stopped crying. How could I feel so much for this man I didn't even know? Dropping the two-ply from my trembling hands I bent to retrieve it when I knocked my head hard into the shelf bellow. That was gonna leave a big welt….great I thought external bruising to go with my internal. I rubbed at the goose egg promptly forming on my forehead, kneeling as a wave of feeling crashed over me. What the hell had I done to deserve such a miserable day, I could feel the tears start to gather once again…god I was just one giant ball of hormones today, when I followed the trail the of unrolled toilet paper to the same tree trunk legs I had seen that very first day. What was it with me and toilet paper? I let my eyes wander up the baggy denim jeans to the button down striped shirt, that was rolled up at the sleeves and down near the collar. He was staring at me a wretched sadness in his eyes and I wondered if mine looked the same. He didn't say anything it was like a web had been cast over us, neither moving, neither looking away.

Until his brothers head came popping around the corner, smile fixed in place as he looked from one of us to another, and the spell was broken. I started to gather back up the paper, while Sam clearing his throat looked quickly away.

''Look Kara, although the service last night was excellent, me and Sammy here'', Dean patted his brothers arm ignoring the uncomfortable blush that had crept up from beneath his brothers caller ''we're gonna be out for most of the day, so it would be nice if you could freshen the room a little, hopefully sasquatch here's falling tree stunt didn't leave too many stains.''

'' Sure Dean, leave it to me'', I said a little too brightly my cheeks spotting with crimson.

'' Hey, why don't you go get our bags to the car, I want to speak to Kara about something extra special'', Dean practically pushed a squirming Sam out the door before closing and latching it behind him, when he turned to me the wicked grin and waggling eye brows gave me a hint that whatever Dean had to say wasn't gonna be light or fluffy and when his features set into a solemn frown, I knew I was in trouble. Would Sam of told his brother about what had happened?

'' What the hell happened between you and my brother'' arms crossed Dean's face became a mask of immobile steal.

'' Nothing….'' I stated trying to move past him but having no such luck.

'' You're going to tell me…exactly what happened, and we're not leaving till you do'', he boosted his hip carelessly against the door and smiled in a very cocky way.

''No….I'm not…'' I stated arching my brow and lifting my chin to glare into those green eyes that looked quiet deadly at the moment.

'' It's none of your business…if Sam wouldn't tell you, I'm not going to''.

Dean advanced a little on me smile widening '' If I remember correctly we already played this game, and I believe that I won…..I got you into that shower…didn't I''?

'' You may have but only because I wanted to get into that shower…I don't however feel the necessity to tell you about things that have nothing to do with you''

''Come on Kara, I saw the look you two gave each other before I interrupted your little moment…now something is going on here…something that's hurting Sammy, and I want to know exactly what it is''!

I softened a little, he was just trying to protect his brother after all, and he was worried about him. Perhaps I could tell him a little just not everything, just to put his mind at ease.

'' I'm sure he will be fine, it can't be the first time a girl turned him down'', I smiled lightly patting Dean's arm while trying to reassure him, his eyes went wide with surprise.

'' You gave him the boot, but you said you wanted both of us…..that wasn't the nicest thing you could've done Kara…..don't you have any idea about how hard it was to get him to play in the first place? He's been hurt so many times….I thought this would help him out of his funk…and you dismissed him like it didn't mean a thing to you? Sammy's not like me…..he cares whether he admits it or not…no wonder he's so fucked up when it comes to women, don't you care at all that you might have just murdered any chance he had of relating to a woman on a personal level and knowing she'll be okay?''

The last part confused me cause I didn't know anything of Sam's past, but I had turned my back on Dean afraid I might start crying again….how dare he question my choice to choose and then place all the blame on me as if I should have known Sam's past, like it was all my fault, I was hurting to.

'' How dare you question me, whatever happened in Sam's past has no hold over me….you who place blame like I deserve to be the one in pain''. I said all of this quietly anger radiating through the room.

'' So that's how it is huh? Why should you care about one guy, you probably traffic through this motel like were all take-out dinners, using us……you probably don't even see who you are hurting anymore. Do you think just because we are men, that we don't care…as long as we get laid, we'll let me tell you something Kara'', Dean grabbed my shoulder wrenching me around and staring down into my tortured eyes, please don't cry I thought to myself, perhaps Dean is right.

'' Sam has never had any luck when it comes to woman, and I think he is still hurting over the last one but none of that matters, what matters is that you don't care, you are hurting Sam, and you could care less''

I slapped him, hard across the cheek because he had no idea how I felt, and he had no right to accuse me. Dean's eyes burning into mine I could see the red mark across his cheek, and thought for a moment he might just slap me back, instead he left….the cold hard thunk of the door swinging behind him as he stated.

'' That's what I thought''.

I turned into the darkness, sobbing loudly and messily into my palms. I could hear some shouting outside but took no time to focus in on their voices. I felt like I had turned in on myself pulling every vein and tendon taunt, it made it hard just to breathe, and I wished they would just go. The problem had nothing to do with my indifference to Sam…it was just the opposite. Could I have possibly of scarred him that deeply? I heard the door behind me creeping open but I didn't care, let Dean watch me cry, let him draw his own conclusions since he seemed to be good at doing that. But I could forgive him even that, he was trying to protect his brother, he obviously cared very much for him. Unfortunately, that didn't make the knowledge of Sam's pain and my own involvement any less; if anything I felt it keener.

Suddenly I was yanked around yet again and afraid to face more of Dean's accusations I flinched in fear. But it wasn't Dean who stood above me; Sam looked horrified when he took in my state, his eyes drinking me in and somehow healing the holes that had built up around my heart, I needed him now. Pulling him down to my lips he met me half way with a curve to his lips, eyes lighting up- happy and desperate to feel his mouth on mine, I wrapped myself around him hugging him as closely as I could, his fingers wrapping the length of my waist, as his thumbs skimmed the undersides of my breast.

Pushing my fingers up the hymn of his shirt, I fingered the smooth skin at his sides and he smiled into my mouth.

'' I'm kind of ticklish''. He stated as a devilish grin spread my face, like feathers I moved my hands over his abs, and down his sides, delighting in his wriggling form. Capturing my arm he spun me around so that my back was pressed into the wall of the chest I'd been tickling seconds before. I could feel his soft curls brushing my shoulders as his mouth lingered on my pulse, Sam's arms like bands of iron holding 

me to him as he whispered '' you're not getting away this time.'' I shivered as his moist breathe moved down my neck and over my collar bone.

Suddenly the door burst open, kicked inward -hadn't I heard Sam lock that on his way in, and standing in the silhouette of the morning light was Dean, sawed off in hand yet again, our heads snapped up in unison. He looked like an avenging angel hell bent on taking something out and I gasped out loud, thinking surely that thing had to be me. Eyes adjusting to the darkness he smiled at us lowering the shotgun with a dismissive wave.

'' Well now sweet-heart I knew you'd see it my way, good thing to cause there's nothing I wouldn't do for Sammy here'', he winked and walked away whistling.

'' What is it exactly you guys do for a living?'' I asked turning towards Sam, he beamed at me and then started laughing.

'' Long story Kara…does this mean you've changed your mind….again?''

'' Only if you make it worth my while Sam Winchester'', I smiled beguilingly into his warm eyes,

'' Because, I know I shouldn't…..but I can't seem to help myself, I just hope it's worth the loss I'll feel after you leave'', my eyes glistened just a little when I said this, the first step was admitting, right?

'' Me too…….I'll see you later tonight then, we'll just have to make it worth it'', that smile again ,I returned it pulling his lips down for a soft farewell.

'' Hmmm, hmmm'', I could hear the impatience in Deans voice as he loudly cleared his throat, stepping back into the doorway…I ignored him of course, serves him right anyway, for making me feel like something being hunted.

'' Come on, we'll be back later, break it up you two'', breaking apart we smiled into each other's eyes

'' Damnit Sam were burning daylight here, quite the young lovers act and lets go…you guys might as well be wearin matching t-shirts'', Dean turned the corner hiding the little smile that he couldn't help, we'll he'd be damned it looked as if Sammy was in love.

'' Come on Bambi, you can be twitterpated later''. And they drove off Sam anticipating spending time with Kara, and Dean glad he had stepped in….he would always take care of his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another installment on this story, I really enjoyed writing this chapter…it was my first venture into the hunt with Sam and Dean….and I loved every second of it…hope you will all too. Nope don't own um' grumble, grumble wish I did….and don't we all. Love and plot bunnies Corrode**

**BTW Can't wait for the season finale, I fidget just thinking about what could happen to my lovely Dean.**

I pushed open the door to the boy's room humming a spiffy tune, and shaking my hips like a go- go dancer. The state of the room was scary and if I hadn't been in such a good mood I might have just walked right on back out the door..leaving Dean to clean up his own damn jello. Good thing I was in the caring and giving mood…this morning I might have just left an ugly surprise in his bed sheets…something that had been dead for a while. Just thinking about the night to come had me hiking up the volume on my I-Pod as I scrubbed at the sticky mess. Let's see deflated kiddie pool in the outside trash, a little stain remover in the carpet, I ticked off the items in my head as I began working. Damnit I swore to myself chuckling at a particularly stubborn stain almost the height of Sam…..the more I looked the more jello I found. There was some behind the TV, under the vanity, clinging to the brass curtain rings, and even some clear across the room near the kitchen-ett……I scratched my head on that one, it was defiantly for the record books, a ten foot trajectory rate was amazing. We'll Sam was a pretty large guy…I wondered if his sex would match his size and almost dropped the rag I held.

If that were the case we would need plenty of astro-glide….of course with a fully unclothed Sam I might just create enough of my own. My mind wandered into explicit territory as the song '' Get down Make Love'' by Nine Inch Nails blared into my headphones. Get down make love  
Get down make love

You take my body -  
I give you heat  
You say your hungry  
I give you meat  
I suck your mind  
You blow my head  
Make love -  
Inside your bed - everybody get down make love,

Everytime I get hot  
You wanna cool down  
Everytime I get high  
You say you wanna come down  
You say its enough  
In fact its too much.  
Everytime I get a - Get down, get down,  
Make love -  


I can squeeze - You can shake me  
I can feel - when you break me  
Come on so heavy - when you take me -  
You make love, you make love, you make love, you make love  
You can make everybody get down make love,  
Get down make love

I listened to each word like it was my own private intermission. I thought about Sam's eyes his body, and the tapered length of each long finger. Then on impulse I walked over to his tightened down bed sheets, man the guy made a bed like a military issued cot. Wondering if they were army brats I began peeling back the carefully pulled bed linen I rolled into his bed and brought his pillows to my nose. I felt slightly silly doing this but his scent was so strongly attached to my nose by that point that I was lost in his pheromones, and dizzy with longing. How could I get randy on his smell alone? Curious if it was just a Sam type of thing I went across to Dean's bed and did the same, well the smell was pleasant but didn't have nearly the same effect. Placing Dean's pillow back onto the section of uncovered bedding I heard a metallic clink as it bumped against the other pillow. What the hell? Lifting the adjacent pillow I found a rather large and lethal looking hunting knife, in length alone it could have stretched from hand to above my elbow. My eyes widened, why would he keep such a thing under his head, and again my mind wandered back to the same question: what did they do for a living? Pictures flashed through my mind, Dean busting through motel room door gun drawn, Dean very effectively pinning me in the jello, Dean busting through the closet door only this morning, Sam avoiding the question of what they did for a living. All these pieces falling into place, but the picture was still incomplete. What could the fact that Dean slept with a knife under his pillow lead me to? Well he could be one of those crazy paranoid types but for some reason that didn't seem to fit him. And that's when I spotted it, a half torn section of paper tucked beneath the cover of Sam's bed. Leaning to retrieve it I almost dropped it when I saw the picture on the front, what the hell was that? It looked like some kind of creature- bluish in tint, with webbed fingers and toes. Its eyes were glossy and black like lumps of moistened coal, and the smile over unnaturally thin lips held a set of wickedly sharp teeth. Written beneath the picture in tightly scrawled lettering were the words '' drags victims below the surface where it feeds on their blood, or pulls the entrails out through the anus.'' Across the top written in red ink was a single word '' Kappa'' with a question mark on the other side as if the creature pictured wasn't clearly identified.

Okay there had to be some rational reason that they had something like this tucked away. And suddenly all the small things I had been adding up seemed to become huge in a grand scale kind of way. What if they were both crazies? It's not like I really knew them and what I did know besides the small things….focus on the small things Kara. The way Sam blushed when we'd first meet; the way Dean obviously cared for his brother…focus on the look in Sam's eyes when he smiled down at me, or the effort Dean put towards my wonderful jello experience, and the smile he often used that could disarm any female with a pulse. I knew there was baggage there behind Dean's eyes but I couldn't think of him being dishonorable in any way. Neither could I see Sam as a serial killer. I wanted to question them, to question them both. But did I have the right to be making demands on a relationship that was just going to be blowing out of town anyway? Perhaps, it should remain a mystery.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'' That doesn't look like a Kappa to me Dean'', Sam said irritably scowling at Dean through the raised angle in his arms, he held his gun against his forehead.

'' Dude, it's a chick….. and I think she's naked'', Dean lowered his piece but only a little in this line of work you learned looks could be deceiving.

'' What if she_ is_ just some chick? We could be spying on her like perverts'', Sam whispered furiously tilting his lilted brow over a pair of glaring orbs. But that would make no sense considering the deep slope they had come down just to get into this part of the cave, unless there was another opening. The room did have an eerie glow with no apparent source. They'd been able to extinguish there flash lights almost immediately after descending into this shaft of the cave. Sam felt for the folded piece of map he'd kept in his breast pocket, he couldn't remember another opening. At first it had seemed like just another dead end until they had noticed the solitary figure sitting roughly 50 ft. away on the edge of a small water dip.

'' So? Besides it has to be, maybe we just made the wrong guess at what we are hunting…happened before Sammy.''

'' But now we don't know what we're dealing with, how to kill it, or it's pattern of attack….it would be foolish to dive in with that many holes blown in our theory'', Sam repositioned himself trying to get a better angle on his target, good thing she was so far away, in a cavern like this their voices would carry. Sam watched the play of the deep cave water dance across her bent and slight form; it was almost like she glowed from within. Perhaps she was the source of their light.

'' But look at her Sammy it's like she's been sitting there waiting for us'', Dean was right on that point she did look like she was waiting, one long leg draped out into the slick surface. But there was something more as well- she seemed unnaturally still, like you would expect Death himself to move.

Sam had the weirdest feeling creeping over him, it was tingly and warm and strangely erotic. Motioning for Dean to stay back because he had a sudden jolt of danger breakthrough, and he was afraid Dean was about ready to leap the motionless girl, or thing. But Sam couldn't seem to take his eyes from her crooked frame and then she spoke.

'' Hello mortals, what manner is this that you seek me out in my home?'' She had the husky sweet tones of the waves against the shore, of the hollowed out shells along the beaches, it was inhuman and it caressed the ear drums, like silk on exposed nerves.

'' So you are the one, the one who's responsible for the drowning'' Sam took a weary step forward, it wasn't often the monsters they hunted were able to communicate and he wouldn't tell Dean this but it thrilled him on a very academic level, to be able to hear motive….to understand, and to see if there was more to these things than pure evil. But the closer he got the stranger he felt and so again he halted, tilting his head and waiting for her reply.

'' And if I am….what would you do''? She had turned her head slightly with this but just enough for a sliver of her silvery profile to be exposed. Sam wanted to see her head on but couldn't stop the wrenching in his gut at the thought.

'' I want to know why'', Sam said forcefully trying to check his anger as the memories of her victims surfaced; the last one had been just a boy for Christ sake. The thing laughed.

'' You would judge me mortal''? She asked spitting out the last word with venom edging her beautiful voice, tainting it with visceral hate.

'' And you are above us?'' Sam laughed bitterly. What he didn't realize was that Dean was edging ever closer up beside him.

'' Things are not always so much in black or white, mortal, I am not above you…just beyond you, I have lived for hundreds of years, seen much you could not comprehend…..I am my own clock, where as yours is about to stop''.

'' I wouldn't be so sure about that '' Sam stated lips curving up on one side as he went on '' you are outnumbered''.

And as her echoing laughter bounced off the walls around them, the laughter of a thousand lifetimes….the laughter of madness, Sam found himself facing Dean.

'' For you see Sam Dean here is under my control now.''

Staring into the pulsating eyes of his brother Sam swallowed convulsively. He'd never been on the opposite side of Dean's gun and now he knew how it felt. Even though it should have been the gun that was the center of his attention, it was his brother's eyes that held his gaze hypnotically. They were filled with so much revulsion with so much hate that they seemed to glow a bright green, they were rimmed in reddened lines as if the effort to pull back the emotions had rubbed them raw. They were the eyes of a warrior not quite ready to give in and strained with the exertion of being powerless to stop himself.

'' Dean'' Sam spoke softly not sure how to get to him, but damn that bitch if she thought Sam Winchester would go gently into that good night, and damn her for knowing his Achilles heel.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I looked into the glass of the bathroom mirror smudging the cleaner to a smooth surface with my rag. I had decided to leave well enough alone, the mystery that was the Winchesters was not important for our short acquaintance…me and Sam would fuck…well we would screw magnificently and then we would part ways. I the wiser and more humble for my experience, and Sam never forgetting the girl from the motel, or so I hoped.

I mean sure we had potential for a long lasting relationship but it just wasn't going to happen , I'm a strong girl- at least crying like a moron all morning had left me feeling somewhat rejuvenated, and I would just have to learn to deal. I blew at the strand of hair that had stuck to my sweat mapped forehead, those jello stains had left me feeling crotchety with a touch of ache in the lower back…but just the thought of the jello experience made all the pain worth it. If Sam's pillow were any indication I should be in for one hell of a night, I felt my mouth water just thinking about him. I would have to tell him he made me salivate. And then my mind wandered into exhausted territory all what if's and could be's swimming my head like a couple of dead goldfish. I shook my head but those goldfish were never to swim and I was interrupted once again with a wave of sadness.

Thinking about Sam made me feel all warm and fuzzy….I never thought those things were real until now. It was like a warm ball of comfort sitting in the pit of my stomach and then slowly spreading the length of my appendages. It was like walking on clouds, and after feeling this way I worried that once he was gone, I would never feel that way again. I would never feel as if everything were going to be alright. The idea of always being with him created some kind of crazy chemical reaction that felt ethereal in nature, like the ultimate high. And damnit if I wasn't addicted 

already, and scared to death that I was, I was afraid to embrace those very things I always wanted, the compassion and caring I always craved…..the idea terrified me beyond mere reason, until I was crazy with it. And here I sat pushed into the very tiles where only hours ago I let Dean devour my sexual tension as I imagined Sam behind goading me onward, towards that rising peak. The tiles of the floor held the grout in a checkered layer, sharp beneath my bent knees sharp as the ideas that punctuated each fluttering breath. And I was rising again as I thought of Sam as I became determined once again to just enjoy what time we did have…focus on the little things Kara, that was becoming my mantra.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Her laughter surrounded Sam like it had broken off in a thousand tiny tinkling bells, and was slowly falling further towards the darkness of her insanity. There was no rational to speak with left behind those rolling eyes, what could you say to someone who surely thought of themselves as a god, above and beyond any pesky human? She was beyond listening to him. And all he cared about now was saving his brother and himself and getting the hell out of there something they should have done once they knew they'd been wrong.

Jumping into a dive he hit his brother below the waist, barely feeling the impact of the gold slug as it went into his shoulder, he was working on adrenaline now. Both of them fell heavily to the cave floor the hard jostle knocking the breath from Sam's lungs, and the bitch was still laughing, nothing was that amusing.

Sam heard the hard knock of Dean's head as it rolled against the floor and knew without looking he would be down for the count. Well that was easier than he'd thought it would be…now if only he could get them both away from this crazy bitch. And fast before his brother came around and took another shot at an already bleeding Sam.

Sam wasn't even sure she noticed as he hoisted his brother's dead weight onto his uninjured shoulder and began making his way back towards the hole they had climbed down in. It was a slow process but he would never leave his brother behind. Just as he neared their initial vantage point he heard her voice, mocking in tone.

'' You'll never make it mortal'',

'' Go to hell '' he stated boldly as he started the long trek up the seeming steeper slope.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Freshly showered I stood outside Sam and Dean's motel room, the moon was round and full against the blue black sky, twilight slowly making its way to night. We hadn't really arranged a time but I figured they would be back soon since this was usually about the time they pulled in to eat, or had been last night. I had dressed for the occasion in a strappy black number I had picked out over an extra long lunch hour and a pair of heals to match. I left my hair to hang long and wavy down my tanned back and had carefully applied some foundation and killer gloss to accentuate my bow shaped lips. I felt pretty good about my appearance and hoped it would suit the sultry eyed Sam.

Flipping open my phone I checked the time for the third time in the last 20 minutes, patience was not my biggest virtue….but this was well worth the wait. Just as I was flipping the cell closed I heard the rumble and crunch of the Impala pulling into the parking lot. And I smiled a greeting at a very grave looking Dean, my wave faltered, as my stomach was pulled inside out…all the warm fuzziness replaced with jangling dread. Where was Sam? For the first time in my life I think I almost fainted as Dean pulled a bleeding and unconscious Sam from the back seat.

'' A little help here'', Dean stated anxiously. How much blood could someone lose, I thought to myself rushing to Sam's side….apparently a lot, I thought swallowing convulsively. And my only thoughts were of Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I loved writing this chapter, and the story takes a whole new turn here. My muse whispered this idea into my head and then flew off laughing (for some reason she seems like a fairy to me…so that's how I picture her) I couldn't resist more detail into the twisting plot…and hope you all enjoy it. Please review. And no I don't own the boys, I just take them out to play, and in chapters like this…I get a particular doctor Frankenstein thrill out of it. Who can resist an evil Sam? Or the concept anyhow. **

**Love and plot bunnies to all--Corrode**

I peeled back Sam's shirt to staunch the flow of blood and gaped openly at the wound. Dean paced the freshly de-stained carpet scrubbing his callused palms over his hair that was now sticking up at odd angles. I could hear him mumbling a little to himself about it all being his fault, and how he was supposed to protect Sam. I pressed into the wound and Sam thrashed in a fevered sleep as I tried to fight back the panic rising in my chest; I felt a strangled sob caught somewhere between my breastbone and heart it struggled like a caged bird to break free. But I wasn't going to let my panic overwhelm me Sam needed a clear head not a hysterical ninny. I looked up at Dean who was ashen against the yellow glow of the moon spilling in behind him, and then with a shutter he was Dean again.

'' Let me take a look'' he demanded pushing his way past me and replacing my hands with his own. He carefully lifted the bloodied but drying towel, and let out a sigh like the sound of air from a bike tire, pressure release instantly pushing the gage back down.

'' Only a flesh wound….looks like it hit mainly muscle…thank god'', He was still strained but his brow had smoothed just enough for the tension to not be crackling off of it.

'' Get shot often?'' I said darkly afraid for Sam and lashing out at Dean. His head shot up at the tone in my voice and he glared daggers in my direction.

'' Got something to say Kara''? He questioned brow raised in dark challenge.

'' And if I did….'' I queried back, stepping toward him with folded arms.

'' Then I would advise you to…….'' he also advanced a step a quiet menace emanating from him as he finished

'' SHUT. YOUR. PIE. HOLE!''

I fumed silently but understood this wasn't the time for a battle of wills that could wait till we made sure Sam would be okay.

'' I need your help now…so you can stop looking at me like I stole your candy, and get me some supplies while I get the kit from the back of the car''.

I sighed '' what do you need ''?

''Some warm wet towels would be a great start…I'm sure you can dig some up…you are the room wench after all''…I realized then that his attitude was just his way of dealing and replied with a smile.

'' Okay smart ass.'' His lips stretched up charmingly on the side and he swatted me playfully on the backside as I walked by. '' Rather be a smart ass then a dumb ass.'' He stated. I turned and waggled my finger playfully, in his direction.

'' I believe you've already had your turn…that bee-hind now belongs to Sam.''

'' Funny it didn't feel like Sam's'', Dean stated arrogantly as I opened the door.

'' Should I put up a sign then?'' I asked wiggling it for emphasis.

'' Only if you want more attention'', Dean answered following me out the door he headed towards the Impala….he really was an ass….but an adorable one anyway, if it wasn't for my quickly developing feelings for his brother I might just give him another roll…..as it was- the verbal swordplay would have to suffice.

Dean leaned over the trunk of the Impala thoughts of the nights activities weighed heavily on him. He should've listened to Sam and left when they found out it wasn't a Kappa they were up against. A Kappa they were prepared for- whatever that immortal bitch was, they were not. And she had dug her claws into his head and controlled him like a puppet, the closer he got the tighter her supernatural hold had become. It would never come to that again the idea that he had, or could've killed his brother…terrified Dean making his blood turn cold. He would find a way no matter, no doubt in his head- to kill that crazy bitch and watch the light fade from those evil eyes, or he would die trying.

'' Hey got those towels..'' I trailed off as I rounded the end of the Impala and gasped out loud, Dean shaking off whatever world he'd been in quickly slammed the trunk but not before my eyes caught the glint of silver and gunmetal among the strange heap of other objects in the trunk……was that a bag of rock salt?

'' What the hell Dean?'' I stated implying question in my tone.

'' No time for it'', was his curt reply. Shrugging but now slightly more annoyed I followed Dean back inside. I knew I had told myself that I wasn't going to question them about what they did…but after seeing the arsenal in the back trunk words had just flown from my open mouth like scattering cockroaches when you turned on the lights. And now I was afraid my curiosity might not rest until I had some kind of answer.

'' Double time Kara''. Dean barked out, whatever they did Dean was used to barking orders, and from his immediate dismissal of my response I knew he was also expecting deferral. I hated being told what to do, but fighting with Dean would get us nowhere, we needed to work together…didn't mean I had to take orders with a smile on my face though.

'' Yes sir, asshole sir'', I saluted and Dean actually smiled. Unfortunately, I couldn't help my answering grin come down into place.

'' It's too bad you know'', Dean said tilting his head and nodding at me; he crossed his arms in front of his flannel covered chest and grinned.

'' What are you talking about''?

'' That you and Sam could never really make a life together…..you'd be a fun sister in law'', He turned after dropping that bombshell and I got the feeling that that was the most sincere I would ever see Dean. He was defiantly a man of contrasts and not at all what he seemed. I mused before following him back inside.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam looked even paler than his brother and I wondered how much blood he'd lost. Standing in the doorway staring at the gentle giant of a man who now looked shrunken against the bed laundry, I felt grief bursting into the walls of my heart; wave after hopeless wave….riding the swell -feeling Dean's eyes on me with a keenness that made me feel naked before him.

'' Sam needs you Kara, don't feel -just do'', Deans command was soft but unflinching enough to get me moving again.

'' Do you think you can help me to hold him as I sew the wound…it's not deep, but its stile gonna hurt, we need to make sure no infection gets inside.'' I nodded the thought of not being able to hold a semi conscious Sam never crossing my mind, there was no choice…it had to be done. Dean poured a bottle of Five Fingered Tequila into Sam's wound and smiled sadly.

'' Only the best for you little brother''. The thrashing started almost immediately and Sam whimpered below my weak grasp….I needed to find the strength to hold on tighter. Gritting my teeth I clamped down on Sam as a fresh round of horse cries carried throughout the room. Dean took a swig himself and then offered me the bottle which I took gratefully, my stomach burning and my eyes watering. But the liquor was just the kick I needed to hold onto the thrashing Sam I redoubled my efforts…ignoring the whimpers and strangled cries of my gentle giant as Dean began threading the wound.

By the time we were finished we both looked bedraggled and sweat covered. The sexy dress I had meant as a surprise for Sam was now torn in places and stained with blood, I wore a pattern of bruises where the struggling Sam had made contact with my body and I felt like I'd gone ten rounds.

'' You look like hell'' Dean stated with his own exhausted smile, even in the worst of circumstances and he couldn't help but poke fun.

'' Then I guess we make the lovely couple, PigPen'', I quipped -stretching my aching muscles.

''Too bad about the dress.''

'' Yeah, that wasn't the way I was hoping to soil it tonight…..hey Dean''?

'' What'', he looked tired like he was expecting what I had to say.

'' You planning on telling me just what the hell happened tonight?'' He looked specutively into my eyes like he was weighing the options. I knew the answer even before he opened his mouth.

'' No''.

''But don't I deserve some explanation?'' I asked rounding on him my anger flaring up again.

'' Nope'', was all he said as he swaggered into the bathroom stating '' Watch Sammy will ya…I need a shower''.

'' What about me, don't I get a shower''! Although I really couldn't imagine leaving Sam to take one right now anyhow, the fact that he didn't even offer for me to go first really irritated me.

'' Kara, Kara, Kara we've already played that game, fishing for a round two?'' To which I promptly, and maturely I might add, gave him one big fat juicy raspberry. Lifting his eyebrow he opened the door and turned once more.

'' You sure…you really do look like hell'', luckily he was quick enough to duck the projectile pillow aimed right at his head and he disappeared behind the door, chuckling as he went.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Later that night me and Dean took shifts watching over Sam, pressing cold cloths to his fevered head, and wishing he would wake up. Dean said it was normal for the body to need to rest and heal, but I'd seen the skeptical sparkle in his eyes and even he was worried, no matter the front he projected. But as I lay next to Sam not wanting to get too close for fear of bringing his temperature up even higher with my body heat. I dosed off into a fitful sleep, and I began to dream.

_The cave around me shimmered under the dancing layers of water reflected on the walls. It was all colors of blue and gray and purple, like I was deep inside the cool heart of the earth. My feet were bare, and I noticed I was wearing the black strappy dress still torn and bloodied. The details of my surroundings was vivid even for me and I worried at this…wasn't there something I was supposed to be doing? _

'' _Sam- I was supposed to be looking after Sam'', I said out loud turning just as his figure appeared before me at the waters edge. He sat with his back towards me, his tall frame bent and sloping away from me. _

'' _Why are you doing this to me Kara?'' He spoke suddenly into the shattering silence._

'' _What…'' I began before being interrupted by a more forceful but desperate sound._

'' _I can never be with another , why are you giving me this false hope?''_

'' _False hope, I haven't promised anything…..and besides- this is all just a dream anyway, I need to wake up to care for the __**real **__Sam'', _

'' _But is it Kara…is it really a dream?'' The malice I heard in Sam's voice was so alien, that it gave me pause. And I started backing up, hands held up in defense, or surrender or whatever the hell I thought I was doing._

'' _Okay well…this was a nice chat and all…….but I think I will be waking up now''. And then he turned and in the place of my beautiful Sam was something with obvious wicked intent. The dark amber shade of his eyes had been completely swallowed by his pupil and only dark cynical emotions glowed from within. I quickened my retreat._

_But he advanced, with the leer any serial killer would be proud of, his bangs curling down towards those depthless eyes, and his stride, increased by his size bringing him quickly to me. Dark Sam captured my arms in his long fingers and held me firmly in place. _

'' _You're not Sam.'' I said with wild eyes and a deepening sense of dread. _

'' _Of course I am Kara, I look like Sam don't I…….I know all about Sam's past girlfriends….all about how they died and he did nothing…..all about how he feels about you.'' Dark Sam's face was close to mine now, the sneer twisting _

_his features, the breath on my neck and shoulders oddly cold. I couldn't move, it was like I was in some kind of fly trap…his green teeth wrapping around me, dark Sam's poison paralyzing my body. _

'' _I bet you would like to know….know what happened to Jessica…..how I failed to save her, when all I had to do was talk to her….'' He placed his lips against the skin of my neck, making my body shake with his icy touch, as he spoke running an errant hand along my side, like he was stroking a kitten._

_Some kind of primeval sexuality rolled off of dark Sam in waves, like dry ice. I whimpered against the onslaught of warring emotions….I knew it wasn't really Sam but my body still reacted to his touch, and it made me feel slightly dirty. '' Just a dream '' I repeated over and over again in my head…..but it didn't feel like a dream, and every intake of frigid breath dug a little deeper at my core, my fear advancing a little with each exhale._

'' _I loved her, you know…could've had a life, a normal life……and now she's dead.'' Switching sides I felt the slide of his lips all the way across, a chilly slash that sent goosebumps in every direction._

'' _And now there's you''. It sounded like a death sentence, the way dark Sam uttered it into the skin of my nerve inflamed neck. Sliding his cold touch down my shoulder he enclosed my hand in his and he placed it over the bulge in his jeans. My face flamed even through his arctic hold as he nipped harshly at my neck._

'' _See how hard you make me Kara.'' And then he was slipping the black strap down my shoulder, he bit into the tender flesh at my neck, and I pushed against him in silent outrage..all the while trying to will myself to wake up._

'' _You're not Sam'' I finally managed to bite out, my teeth clicking together furiously. I was on the ground before I even knew what hit me, pinned beneath the dark Sam like a butterfly encased in glass, and he was chuckling darkly into my ear._

'' _You will die to -you know'', He said thickly grinding into me with his erection. I couldn't help the errant moan that racked my body….how could I still feel for this dark copy of my Sam, this doppelganger in sheep's clothing. _

'' _Screw you'', I whispered the tension tightening at my center as he moved against me. Placing a finger to my lips his black eyes anchored in mine he smiled brutally. _

'' _Not yet my dear, I like to play with my food before I devour it'', and he threw back his head and laughed, eyes rolling, sanity left behind. _

I awoke with a start to a towel hitting me in the face.

'' My shift….hit the showers private pain in my ass'', blinking up at Dean groggily I shook my head to clear it. What a fucked up dream, might have been a fantasy if it hadn't felt so real. Glancing to the side at Sam I placed my hand against his forehead.

'' Well his fevers down'', I stated looking up towards Dean.

'' I would rather stay, if you don't mind'', Dean shrugged at my request.

'' Suit yourself…but when Sam wakes up to find Mc Stinky sharing a bed with him he may bolt.''

'' I'm just not ready to leave his side…..when he wakes up, then I will shower'', I turned on my side, away from Dean and his probing gaze.

'' Whatever'', he finally proclaimed as if it were the perfect way to punctuate my statement, and he went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay next part up…this chapter took a while coming together, I had monsters to do research on, and ideas to hatch like fricken eggs, but I am pretty satisfied with the final draft….not that I changed a whole lot from the first just added more layers, I am very happy with the merry dance this story is leading me, all sex and darkness…and don't fret my viewers there will be plenty of sex and darkness to cum..lol. I just enjoyed playing with dark Sam too much to put him away just yet. Oh yeah and I don't own um, just use em'…no money here just pure unadulterated selfish fun for me…and hopefully you as well. Please review, I love hearing from you guys, any advice or questions welcomed. Corrode**

Dean was glad Kara was watching over Sammy. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It seemed the only one who wasn't restless tonight was Sam; Dean just hoped his body was healing well. It's not like Dean hadn't removed or cleaned bullet wounds before, it was actually par for the course in this life….yet it seemed like there was more to it this time. Technically there really was no reason his brother shouldn't have woken up yet….it was almost like he'd been placed in a deep sleep. Like some kind of fucken fairytale…damn Snow White, or sleeping beauty.

The crisp movements of Kara could be seen in the dark outline of her figure, she lay nestled into the sleeping Sam, cheek pressed into his chest as if she just wanted to make sure his heart hadn't given out. Earlier when Dean had woken her she'd looked bleached and childlike, the purple smudges beneath her eyes underlining the strain. Dean had noticed the obvious care and carefully measured looks she had thrown at his brother and while glad to have someone as a kind of comrade it was worrisome that she might become too attached. He wanted Sam to see that he could be with a girl, that there was a possibility of a normal life for him one day. After they took out the yellow eyed demon hopefully nothing would hold Sam to this life. Dean wanted Sam to go back to being what he never could, a regular guy. And a step in that direction was showing him intimacy with a good woman such as Kara wasn't impossible, wasn't dangerous. When he'd been watching her earlier after she'd soldered her way through the thrashing she'd received from a semi-conscious Sam and as she lay back against the headboard. The small slice of moon lit her skin making the blood stand out, the weariness visible. He'd felt a warmth for her then, he never let himself get close to anyone but he could tell how much she cared about Sam, and that gave them a common bond. Hell, the fact that she was still here was testimony to her feelings.

And she had looked so innocent, and not at all the seductress she tried so hard to project…she was young and somewhat fearless. She was the very reason he stayed sane in his line of work, she symbolized the blameless, the ignorant, and the normal. And that's why he wouldn't tell her what they did, what had happened. The less Kara knew about them the better. He wouldn't risk her life for the truth, if it was unnecessary and as far as he was concerned it was. She deserved a better life than they lead….a life without strings, a life to grow old in..as he expected he never would. So yeah, Dean wanted his brother to have some great sex with Kara, but he didn't want her thrown into the case.

He'd had no choice when it came to becoming a hunter….it was his family and he'd done everything that needed to be done, he'd been the mediator when Sam and dad fought, the iron shoulder when his dad needed a man…even if he'd only been a boy. Dean had idolized his dad, even through all of little Sammy's doubts, and he smiled through all of it because he understood that's what was needed- something to balance the stoic nature that showed so often on Sam and his dad's face. Dean became the equalizer in order to keep his family at peace….to keep them together. Sometimes he wondered if all the trouble had been worth it and then he'd see Sam 

grudgingly smile at one of his jokes, or just having Sammy there at all..it helped him forget his own darkness, when he could lose himself in shouldering someone else's.

Dean lay back, comfortable in the darkness, in the half light of the moon, arms propped beneath his head, thoughts like snakes twisting inside his mind. Earlier when they had come close enough to see the profile of the thing in the cave his mind had started to recede, it was as if it were being taken over by something alien, pushed back into the corner, bullied and helpless. At first he had fought it, but unlike physical combat he was completely unprepared for the slithering presence that burst through, slippery and only partially materialized.

He fought against it willpower rising up to block the dark cindered threat, but it was painful, layers of pain that fell beyond the substantial, that encompassed every humming brain cell. And as he faced his brother, gun leveled at Sam's cranium, he fought it still, the voice the commands shrieking into his head, driving him on.

By the time he'd come to, Sam was collapsed around him, bleeding and fevered.

Somehow his brother had managed to carry him back up from the pit they had climbed down in…..and away from that taunting voice. The immediate instinctual reaction, as he looked down upon Sam, had grabbed him by the gonads, pulling them and wedging them into his throat. It amazed Dean that Sam bleeding, weakened- had pulled them up the slope, the slope that just coming down on your own was mud clogged. These factors alone had computed in his head adding up this final total. Sam was much stronger than he gave him credit for, hopefully strong enough to pull through this, Dean wouldn't let his brother die..not now or ever. And now as Dean lay speculating, punishingly in the darkness…he hoped it hadn't cost his brother too much, because he wasn't sure he could live with the guilt.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I lay shaking against Sam pondering my thoughts and grievances in the darkness, the rise and fall of his chest a comfort, I knew the longer that heart beat strong beneath my ear, the more hope I would allow myself. It was crazy the idea of finding someone, this man that I barely knew..yet I felt like I'd known him forever.

It was hard being lonely, pretending as the other side of the bed cooled in the night breeze that I didn't care. I'd been pretending not to care for so long..that until now I had forgotten I still did. And then he came, or they came, and I'd been blinded by the sheer masculine grace of each brother, and foolishly replaced that with sex. Which had been grand in all the right ways that a pool filled with jello only can.

Allowing myself to wallow in Dean as if rolled up inside him like I would forget my own loneliness, and feel connected to human kind once again. And hell yes-I'd enjoyed it, the fortitude of undisputed sensations, his mouth and his raw energy sneaking in past any barriers I might have erected. The strength of his manhood pressed tightly and kissing my insides…..Dean knew what he was doing.

But there was something more I couldn't explain or understand about Sam, something that made me hurried and impatient, something that rushed and slowed my blood with one lurid look. And I was so afraid of this, this absolute power he could have over me, if only he would ask. In some ways I hated him for it, no-I feared him for it. And because I really didn't know Sam well enough to know what he would do with such power, I would keep my feelings closely reined…..he could never how much I longed to be with him, always.

It hurt me all the harder now, that I knew what it might feel like for him to be gone. I grabbed him tighter in the darkness whispering into his ear.

'' Please stay''. I hoped his subconscious would somehow grab hold of those words and drag them to the surface, that he would want me as much as I wanted him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

''_I told you you'd never escape mortal.'' _

_The chill that ran Sam's spine was smothered, stifled beneath the sharp intake of breath, which felt like no air he'd ever known. It was like breathing with the absence of lungs, the absence of physical matter. It wasn't his body after all, only him mimicking what his body would naturally do…..was he dead? But he had climbed away from this place that much he remembered, he'd held Dean seesawed on his shoulder until he reached the top. Exhaustion had over taken him there…but he knew he'd been alive; surely the wound hadn't been that severe? _

_So why was he laying on the icy cave floor, crushed into the sparkling mist, that __**things**__ voice taunting him? _

'' _You should never of come, don't you think I have survived countless many sieges, many attacks visited upon me by men of your ilk……that very design which makes it all the more satisfying-when I bring you down'', that laughter again, he had no desire to answer it, Sam felt drained. _

'' _It's all the same mortal……..but this game, my tragedy shall be different this time, she will not escape the lure I have cast….because she wants it so desperately…..I could see it in her eyes. Even with the cruelty she desired it, and you…my mortal, will bring me my greatest conquest, this body is tired…but not for long'', Sam tried to focus he knew some of the things it said were important…mention of somebody else? But his mind was too tired, too slow and as he drifted out once again he heard it's laughter, and Sam knew hatred. _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kara awoke to the sound of low but deep words, only parts of the sentences whispered contemptuously enough to understand.

'' How much longer can I wait……….I know not to go in half cocked………Bobby?...do something……can't leave him here alone…..she's here……..how long?''

I was awake enough now that I was purposely trying to listen in. I knew Dean wasn't planning on telling me what was going on, but I felt like I was grouping around in a dark room with a match, if only he would give me something more substantial….I might not feel so powerless.

'' I don't want her involved she's just a civilian for Christ's sake'', that perked me up I could practically feel my ears twitching outward..like they might just form a cone to better hear the next sentence. I was disappointed though when all I got was a sigh, and then silence as the beep of the cell phone alerted me to the end of the conversation.

'' You can sit up now Kara..it might help that kink you are developing in your neck'', I felt the bed sag around me as I rolled over peering up at Dean through my gruesome mop of bedraggled hair. It was meant to be funny but his tone had fallen flat of lighthearted and even his smile seemed plastic this morning.

'' I wasn't trying to eaves drop'' I said slightly sullen..if it was possible to roll out of bed on the wrong side I had just encountered the brick wall waiting , cranky and sore from the night before…I wanted to shoot all the happy chirping birds, and turn my back on a reality that held no shadows. Was it just yesterday that I'd been so happy? And yet Sam didn't even stir…his was an unnatural sleep, I was terrified. People didn't go into comas from bullet 

wounds, but he didn't stir. I was becoming more frantic by the moment…expecting him to roll over and open his honeyed eyes at any second, I felt like I was going to pop.

'' I just want to know what's going on'', I stated- emotions deeper and more turbulent, unidentifiable beneath the surface of the words, there weren't enough words in the vocabulary to describe the way I felt and truthfully they rolled over each other so often overlapping the others, pulling some deeper still that I didn't know- _what exactly_, I did feel.

Suddenly I was struck spontaneously indignant this wall of condemnation, of injustice at being kept deliberately in the dark filled me to the brim, pushing on my lungs like fire would flame forth. My body hurt…I was trying so hard to let it pass, to current under just as the other emotions had. But that only caused this flame to burn brighter, so white I was alarmed at the thought of letting it out. All of this must have shown in my eyes, and I was expecting that Dean would counter with his own defense, but he surprised me and instead took a step forward.

He looked down into my eyes like he would absorb the emotion….deliver me from the pain. And I felt that he would if it were possible, that he would shoulder any burden I heaved at him and take it down like a spoon full of sugar, smiling – through the repugnant. 

'' It's better you don't sweetheart'', Dean stated smiling sadly it was almost like an apology, as close as he would give, and perhaps even better because it gave me some hint of motive….it wasn't selfish. Dean Winchester thought he was protecting me. It didn't make me want to find out any less but it cushioned the idea behind the act of not telling me.

I sighed- I would find out eventually, whether Dean thought he knew what was best for me or not. It hurt too much…the not knowing was much, much worse. With the unknown came too many uncontrolled variables, too many unbidden scenarios playing out for me behind my eyes. You can't help someone if you don't know what they are suffering from, and I felt this keenly in the pit of my stomach, in the walls of my heartache- contracting painfully.

'' But something is wrong Dean….I…I can feel it, it's unnatural…not like normal sleep at all, it's almost like he's not really here….only his body .''

Dean looked at me hard, a little begrudging respect flickering behind his eyes…but they were up like shields as always and he gave nothing else away.

'' Your very good at that'', I replied smiling down into my lap, I looked up and he raised an eyebrow in question.

'' I think your whole life has been like a game of poker Dean, playing dumb to get the advantage, to ignore the question, and bluffing away your true intentions behind your hand……So….I get it -either I give up, as I'm sure most would, or I try harder.'' I looked him full in the face this time knowing I'd hit the target at least partially by the quick surprise in the slackening of his jaw-line.

'' Could prove to be a challenge Kara, if you are right I mean…….if I've been bluffing my way through life'', stepping closer the light-hearted tone was over shadowed by the looming ability in which he seemed to grow taller, like a predator intimidating his prey.

'' I think you underestimate me'' he continued his eyes like slits as he stated '' I will do anything to keep Sammy safe, and I can't have you getting involved''. Dean crossed his arms and braced his legs surveying my reaction and starting in on me with a bit of his own observations.

'' And I know how you feel about him…you've already staked your claim.''

I blanched, if I couldn't hide how much I really liked Sam, what I felt for him in front of his brother how was I ever going to hide it from Sam?

'' I don't want him to know'', I whispered into my lap, gathering up my reserves.

'' But you underestimate me to Dean, I would do anything……'' I trailed off eyes blazed with tears, voice implying the understated.

Dean leaned down onto his knees, and put his hands over my shoulders, his expression suddenly softened.

'' But don't you see Kara…..that's what makes you vulnerable, what would make him vulnerable''.

'' And the strength that also comes from it?''

'' Only if you are willing to pay the price'', it was then I sensed he was talking about something much bigger than I could ever have imagined.

'' But you do Dean?'' it was posed as a question but we both knew it was more of a statement, and then he turned away…shield effectively in place once again….he didn't even answer me.

'' You're not'', he said as way of ending the conversation and he closed the bathroom door firmly.

Well, I thought to myself, round one was a draw…in my book anyway. I had gotten little bits of info I could play with pasting and repasting till the patterns fit. And we had both scored critical hit damage in the ego department. I knew something about him and he had something he could use against me…we were even. But this was just round one after all and a draw was a mighty fine place to start, I smiled triumphantly.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I stepped from the shower, I hadn't wanted to leave Sam but Dean had finally convinced me that he would watch Sam while I cleaned up. Opening the door I practically bolted back into the room. It had been a horrible shower the kind where you were trying so hard to hurry, that everything went wrong. First I had gotten shampoo in my eyes, then as I was fumbling blindly for a wash-cloth to wash out my burning retinas, I had slipped and wedged my elbow roughly between the toilet and the countertop. At that point Dean came running-and kicking in the door had a wonderful eyeful of my embarrassing position and my wet derriere pointed directly upwards. His laughing retreat made me none the merrier as he pointed out that '' that's not how a toilet is used''.

'' Well, Kara you do look charming, clothed only in a towel….is that how you planed to wake up my brother?''

I scowled into his handsome face and crossed my arms, looking deviant but wondering if something that simple would work. Dean reading through my expression – that bastard, barked laughter.

'' If I thought it would work sweet heart I would've already suggested it….as it is you were pressed pretty closely all night….and yet there sleeping beauty lies''.

'' Maybe you should pucker up Dean.''

'' Oh sweet heart I am so far from a prince……I am more like a..a….vigilante.'' I rolled my eyes, now I understood why Sam was always doing it….but Dean was infectious and it was hard not to smile at that kind of reply.

I watched as Dean tucked a gun into the back of his jeans after checking it for ammo…he smiled at me as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be doing. I was amazed to see how many hidden weapons he actually had on himself…he had daggers in places that seemed unnatural and I couldn't help but watch his progress. A strap at his ankle, gleaming silver against his side, oh and the ever so lethal- throwing knives tucked into a hidden pocket in his coat. I couldn't even come up with a normal job like function for those, except for perhaps the carnival and I was pretty sure the boys weren't carnies. I worried on my bottom lip, teeth nibbling at the soft flesh.

''And your still not gonna tell me what you guys do'', I put my hands on my hips incredulous that he would be carrying so many deadly things, and yet not feel the need to tell me something. He even hung a leather bag on a string over the door, not bothering to answer my question. The leather looked worn and held some kind of symbol painted precisely into the pouch…I guess he could be superstitious that wasn't totally abnormal, people put things over their doors all the time. Like horse shoes for luck, or mistletoe for… well a whole another kind of luck. I would ride this boat denial until the damn thing crashed into some solid evidence.

'' What the hell is that?'' I questioned pointed to the dangling bag.

'' Protection…..I need to go out and sense you are my only option considering Bobby is hours away, I want you to look after Sam…..and keep the door locked, don't let anyone in.'' Suddenly I saw a new side to Dean, he looked grave and a little unsure but also committed, there was no clown-just a bleak acceptance that scared me out of any smart-ass reply I might have otherwise made.

'' And take this'', he handed me a small pistol that would easily conceal and for the first time I found myself facing a real choice, a mortal decision. Dean looked into my eyes like he knew this was it…this was the moment when I would choose between safety….and well…Sam. Hardening my jaw I took the gun and nodded. I didn't need to think about where my loyalties should lay. For some reason I cared very much about what happened to my gentle giant, no matter how many ways I tried to understand it, I would never forgive myself for giving less than my all. Even if I couldn't keep him, I could keep him safe.

'' I never underestimated you, but now you know the stakes'', Dean smiled slapping me on the shoulder like I was a younger brother.

'' I'll shoot any fucker stupid enough to mess with Sam'', I stated trying to look tough; I scrunched up my face in a Popeye like grimace, to Dean's testament he didn't laugh.

'' _Any-__**thing**_'', Dean stated cryptically leaving me to wonder just what the hell I had gotten myself into.

'' I'll be back in an hour…two tops…..I'm counting on you private pain in my ass'', Dean saluted and stepping from the room- looked back just once, he looked scared.

I stared at the hard surface of the closed door; the closing of it seemed to seal the bargain in such a finale way that a cloud of doom descended without so much as an invitation, and made any brightness fade. It was so much easier when Dean was here, helping me forget the eminent danger. And I still didn't know what that eminent danger was.

All I had was this tiny pistol, some good luck bag…..and two hours before I was supposed to be working. Shit. I better come up with something to tell Rachel.

I pulled on one of Sam's ti-shirts, picking it for his smell; it hung practically to my knees. Then I turned my attention to Sam hoping for signs of some kind of change. Sidling up next to him on the bed I felt his forehead, it was cooler 

than last night, the fever hadn't returned. He was still somewhat ashen in his face, almost like the tone of his skin had dropped a few notches. But his breathing was normal if a bit slower than I liked, and his pulse was steady.

It really was unfair, finding someone like him just to have all this bizarre shit dancing around me like the calipee from hells circus; all sharp toothed insane clowns, mad hatter bearded woman and Sam- two hundred feet in the air walking a deadly tight rope. Okay so it was a crazy analogy but I felt like I had crossed the line to crazy-ville the moment Dean had shown up with a bleeding Sam. I guess, I was used to the boring and the ordinary…..couldn't I at least do this with a little bit of freakin poise.

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed the silence in the room the only noise next to Sam's breathing and heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest cushioning my tear stained cheek…why couldn't I just be fucken grateful he was still alive? Resting my palm against Sam's stomach I closed my eyes and wept.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' Wake up mortal there's work to be done.'' Sam heard its voice pulling him somewhere. He wasn't on the cave floor anymore, but floating in a hazy mist that sparkled like the deep purple of the cave walls. He fought for full awareness and slowly started to feel his body come back to itself.

Tingling and actual physical sensations had started to come through…it was like being in two places at once, the tight prickling started at his fingers and toes, and lanced up through his spine like an electrical current. He knew there was something he should remember, something he was meant to do.

'' All in good time my boy, it's too dangerous for you to remember now…your will is too free, once I have you more tightly wrapped, my plan will unfurl…''

There was something soft and shaking clinging to him, he could feel it as he became more aware of his surroundings, and then Sam opened his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Okay I know it's been a while but I have also been working on a short novella to get published in a sci-fi fantasy magazine….so I've been jumping back and forth as for now I think I will probably have another chapter up in this one soon to…cause I have a small break before fall semester and so I have more time on my hands. Oh yeah and I don't own the boys although the countdown to me meeting them in real life is arriving soon (sooooo excited-hope I don't embarrass myself) Please take the time to review, and questions or ideas are always welcome also…love to hear from you guys……so here we go, more poor Sam and dark Sam to come ahead…..hope you all enjoy. Corrode**

Dean drifted in and out of the lines on the road, the morning sun casting shadows across his hood. He couldn't seem to concentrate, or focus for that matter on the long endless lines of yellow asphalt. It bothered him that the only thing besides the music that calmed him the most, driving- wasn't working. His emotions were overriding his calm and all he wanted was to get back to Sam as quickly as possible.

'' Come on baby a few more miles,'' he crooned -as much to the car as to himself.

It's not that he didn't trust Kara it was just that she wasn't him…and he needed to be there to make sure that Sammy was alright with his own eyes. He couldn't imagine not being there if anything serious happened. He hadn't been there for his mother-sure he was a child then, but perhaps if he'd gotten there earlier. And he sure as hell wasn't there for his father, he should have known something was wrong, known his father was saying goodbye, as he told Dean to watch out for Sammy. There had been such urgency in his father's voice when he'd told him if he couldn't take care of Sam, he would have to kill him…to kill his own brother. Dean had been too shocked to say anything as his father walked away. And then when he'd come to see later that it was his fault, that he should have been the one dead; instead, his father who had racked up evil kill points…who had saved all those people- instead of the gold stars John Winchester fuckin deserved… he was in hell for Dean. He didn't deserve to be in hell, he should be doing what he was good at…what he was the best at-hunting. Dean refocused his thoughts to the matter at hand, rolling his neck on his shoulder joints to loosen the knots.

When Dean had talked to Bobby earlier they both decided the best route to take would be to make sure that the entrance to this things liar was hidden. And if he remembered correctly although it had been dark, it was little more than a sink hole but in the past it had been isolated-up this curving gravel road. One big problem being that this curving gravel road was under construction, fast becoming outer road access; even if the cave had been there for centuries, sleeping like a waiting dragon that guarded its treasure. Same old story-site disturbed, old evil awakened, Dean sighed. The last thing they needed were more pigeons stumbling upon the cave and wandering inside. The poor boy whose case had drawn their attention in the first place, had probably thought he'd found the coolest hideout, like Huck Fin-it twisted Dean's gut to think of how young the boy had been. The boy had in fact been the same age that Sam had been when he'd first learned that monsters were real. That parallel was disturbing; maybe that's why he wanted to get this thing so badly from the start.

Bobby had also given him things to look for, plants that might be outside the entrance that could give clues to what they were dealing with…depending on the entity. As far as what they thought it could be- Dean thought, and Bobby agreed that it had to be some form of water spirit or demon, just not the one they had originally been thinking .Bobby had talked about possible symbols or markers that would give away the identity of this thing that dwelled inside. Perhaps give them an origin to work with, if they knew that they could narrow the possibilities.

Dean wished for the fifth time that Sam were back at the hotel, taping away on his laptop, doing what Sam did best. And not laid out on his back, dozing the sleep of the unnatural. Dean intended to come back with something- the idea of his brother rotting away in the hotel bed heavy on his shoulders, Dean sighed, and he turned up the music…..time to tune out his thoughts, to drown in the chorus of AC DC and to calm his spinning nerves. Dean gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white and fractured, the red lines creased the joints, and leaning forward pushed on, like always- his only thought, the safety of his brother.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I felt Sam's movement and shifted suddenly- to peek, to engage the whisky colored eyes of Sam. My own had been misting earlier but now cleared as the object of my distress looked back at me- drowning my emotions in heated delight. I was waiting now with questioning affection, afraid of Sam's reaction to my presence in his bed. He looked at me- clouded eyes starting to clear as one long finger brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Breath baited I waited for words….words that would shurly sweep me off my feet.

'' You look terrible….what happened…..man, my head hurts.'' And there it was, reality smack in the face, this wasn't a fairy tale it was real life….what was my problem anyway, thinking he would just haul off and declare his love for me, I was such an idiot. I rose and crossed my arms over my chest hurt that he didn't have other more endearing things to say. I glared down on him.

'' Well, let's see…..I was outside waiting for our date….''

'' Date?'' he looked confused as he interrupted me.

'' Yeah…you know…me-you, and hopefully some totally ravenously terrific sex.'' The puzzlement never left his features, I thought perhaps he was screwing with me, but if he was- there was no sign or relenting in those eyes. Okay Kara-don't panic maybe he just hit his head while you were struggling to hold him still as Dean sewed him closed…Sure he would come around, after the initial fog cleared, I averted my gaze and went on -ignoring the disappointment welling inside.

'' Anyway….'' I stated steering the conversation back to the other questions.

'' Like I said I was waiting, when Dean pulled up…and you'd been shot.'' A light went on in his eyes as he bolted up into sitting position, grimacing with the effort.

'' Hey, careful huh? You've been out forever,'' I leaned towards him on the bed intending to lend a hand, and Sam jumped back…like just the site of me disgusted him.

'' I would prefer, if you would not touch me…….just cause my brother is accommodating doesn't mean I would lower _my_ standards.'' Now he was looking at me like I might have the plague and I was starting to feel alarmed.

'' What are you talking about?'' My eyes widened, and then narrowed…this was going too far, was he implying that I was a whore…that I would seduce him if he didn't want me…….had he forgotten all of yesterday?

'' If you want someone to get all snuggly with then talk to my brother…not sure he'll go for another round, should be worth the shot though,'' his voice was dark and violent…not at all the Sam from yesterday, and he actually looked pleased at my hurt reaction. Perhaps he was the one playing games….had I ever really known him at all? I felt humiliated, that I'd been sucked into it all so easily, I might as well of handed him my heart on a silver platter.

'' If you changed your mind just say so Sam'' I said this with a hoarse croak trying to gather the tattered strings of my dignity even as they slipped through my fingers.

'' I told you I didn't want any false hope'', Sam muttered his eyes like razors on mine, he held them there peering up through tendrils of dark hair, and he smiled- a dark copy that chilled me. Where had I heard that line before……and then it came to me, the dream I'd had last night-I shivered.

And just like that the spell was broken….. as a burly man wearing flannel and a cap came rushing in through the door. Sam smiled a genuine welcome and embraced the older man like a father.

'' Bobby…''

'' What the hell were you thinking, boy…..sometimes you Winchesters really piss me off, Dean I can understand…but you should have been sure, you did the homework, right? Now we just need to figure…''

And then twin sets of wide eyes were jumping in my direction like they were first noticing their audience, damn I was hoping to get more clues, after all I had thrown my life into the pot-was it too much to ask for a little inside info.

'' Kara, you look terrible…..you all right?'' The concern in Sam's eyes suddenly made me want to cry, especially after the way they'd been digging into mine like shards only a few moments before. Maybe I'd jumped to conclusions earlier and he really was just teasing me; but, he did look honestly confused as if I'd only just materialized before him-well as long as he was fine now.

But it didn't feel fine, I couldn't keep going back and forth between hot and cold like this, it was throwing me all out of whack. Finally Sam seemed to notice the fact that I was wearing his t-shirt, and only his ti-shirt. Looking down at the state of his own undress and the bandage on his bicep he looked at the rumpled sheets of his bed and back up at me.

'' We didn't um….'' he blushed beneath mine and Bobby's scrutiny, looking adorable- I was glad we hadn't, since his memory seemed to be on the rocks. It was almost like everything he'd said before Bobby came in was obsolete. Even the air around him was less dense, like a shroud had been lifted…..a burial shroud, I thought surprised at my own thoughts.

'' No, I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay'', I looked back into his face hoping he would feel the passionate regard that warmed my heart. Sensing Bobby's eyes I turned and knew if Sam couldn't read the message, this older one obviously did, and the way he was staring at me made me nervous, it was as if I were an unwelcomed visitor-and a dangerous one at that.

'' I guess I should go Sam….'' I said his name with unintentional longing, stepping back softly-but unable to take my gaze from his. His expression was sad and made me feel as if I was saying good bye. I think then that both of us were thinking of that final good bye, the one that would have to be said eventually. Sam stepped toward me- fists clenched at his sides like all he wanted was to pull me closer. A war with himself clearly etched on his features…..I wished he would just grab me and conquer me with his mouth, but something was stopping him. Bobby cleared his throat, and Sam turned sharply away, his back now towards me.

'' I'll see you later Kara…me and Bobby have things to discuss.'' Not caring that all I wore was Sam's shirt I tore from the room…..my back turned towards his back, and suddenly things felt more complicated.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' What in the hell are you thinking?'' Bobby asked firmly as the door close behind Kara. Bobby cuffed Sam smartly in the back of the head and stated in exasperation.

'' Ya know what happens, ya idgit.'' Looking mollified but bewildered Sam's eyes and mouth sunk like all the air had just been let out.

'' Didn't ya see the way that girl was lookin at ya?'' Still perplexed Sam turned away on a sigh sometimes Bobby reminded him more of his dad than he cared to remember.

'' She like's you…..hell -I think it's gone damn well past that into affection- ya know what happens in this job boy…..what happens when _they_ find your weakness. Damnit Sam, you and Dean should know this better than anyone……look at everything ya lost……how many times your loved ones were taken. You can't take that chance with that girl's life.'' Bobby was going red in the face now, Sam knew it was out of concern that he yelled, Bobby himself had lost a wife, so it was personal for him as well.

'' She knows we can't be together for long…..we talked about that Bobby.'' Sam folded his hands behind his head pivoting to star into the grizzled and worn face of his father's old friend.

'' Look Sam I talked to Dean on the phone, he told me what she did for ya, held ya while he patched, dodging your fool limbs and getting walloped in the deal……he told me that she lay with ya all night….and if that ain't enough to convince you how attached she is…..he told me she even admitted that she didn't want ya to know how much she cared…..so as not to hurt ya. What the hell exactly do you plan to do about all this?''

Sam was taken back, he hadn't realized she cared that much. And as if that wasn't the worst of it he thought he might feel the same, he couldn't explain it but somehow in these short few days, she'd become more than anyone had in a long time. Shaking his head he looked up into Bobby's now tired looking eyes.

'' I don't know Bobby.'' Quietly resolute Sam Winchester wished he were more like his brother….maybe then forgetting Kara would be easier.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When I'd come into the office Rashel had insisted that I lay down for a while in the back. I told her bits and pieces of the story and she understood enough to see the weariness that glazed my expression, of course I left out all the dangerous bits, the weapons- and the strange face in the drawing. Yet I think she sensed there were unspoken things, and instead of asking me to disclose, she offered comfort.

Laying on the fold-out couch in the dark I tried to rest. The bell jangled in the front office alerting me to someone's presence and the deep but soft tones danced over my spine as I became instantly aware of Sam.

'' She's resting…I don't think now is a good time'', Rashel stated in an almost scathing way…..that was strange for Rashel, I thought rolling to listen closer and wondering if I should interfere.

'' I won't take much of her time, it's important that I see her'', I could almost see the patented puppy dog look, low and dulcet tones-coupled with his fine brow, furrowed between his beseeching eyes, it was difficult to resist.

'' I don't think she should see you now'', Rashel insisted more forcefully. I'd never heard that much ice in Rashel's words before was she trying to protect me? I jumped up- wrapping my naked form in the crisp bed sheets and looked warily around the partially opened door. There stood Sam looking more frustrated by the second on the other side of an iron willed, lime green jumpsuit wearing- guard dog.

'' Look it's important I talk to her now….I just want to thank her..''

'' Bullshit..'' I gasped from my hiding place beyond the door, I'd never heard Rashel swear- time to intervene, why was she so bent on keeping him out anyway, when just yesterday morning she'd been practically shoving him in my face.

'' It's okay Rashel….I'll see him..''

'' Only if you leave the door open…..something stinks in here- I would say.'' She folded her arms across that huge green polyester bosom, like she was challenging me to defy her. I opened the door enough to admit Sam and waddled back into the room; suddenly aware of my nakedness I turned sharply, pink cheeked- just as Sam slammed us inside, and locking the door with a loud click-looked triumphant. I could hear Rashel's outrage on the other side pounding with a varicosity that bellied her years.

But none of that made much difference as Sam turned coldly toward me- it was like before and just then I realized….it was like the dream. I didn't think I had fallen asleep, couldn't remember falling asleep. But I must have because the pounding on the door was gone, as the air around us charged with dark static. It seemed to radiate from dark Sam to reach like sparking fingers inside and around me, too caress- yet prick my skin…..invisible tentacles made from pure malice. His dilated eyes slid over me, dirty appreciation as he licked at his lips eagerly.

'' Tough old bitch anyway.'' He stated rolling his head from one side to the other and grinning.

'' But you should have listened to her.'' I stumbled backward feet caught in the sheet that was wrapped around me, and plummeted to the surface of the pull out couch. Sam was on me in a second, stretching my arms out above my head, sliding those long hands to capture mine- his weight crushed into me and he smiled deviously.

'' You know what the best part about all this is Kara……..besides the obvious perks…'' He motioned down to his already hardening length, and I squirmed beneath him.

'' Your just a dream…….not really Sam'', I squealed- his enjoyment in my struggle evident in his ever hardening appendage.

'' I thought we already discussed that Kara, I know everything about Sam……don't you want to know more about Jessica, or maybe the bitch I put down a couple months ago…..shot her like a stray dog….not before I fucked her though……don't you want to know how I fucked her?'' Sam's eyes were wild now, energized with a black and seeping darkness that felt like it was soaking into my skin, he went on.

'' The best part is how much you really don't know about me……….how demented and revenge driven I really am…..or he really is…doesn't matter, were part of each other now…..he's just my vehicle..…but wait till you see what we can do once I have full control,'' dark Sam stroked my thigh, up and down, he leaned in closer.

'' I have all of him in here….his thoughts, his childhood……..and boy does he want to screw you…..I think I'll let him before I'm finished, before I destroy him and his brother…''

Why the hell couldn't I wake up, the insanity in dark Sam's eyes made me want to scream. And then I could hear my name, the pain of his fingers in my wrist, his mouth on my neck…cold breath, like he was dead. I was sobbing in frustration I wanted to wake up.

'' You're not Sam. You're not Sam,'' the bed was shaking, with his wild thrusting; even with the sheet between us I could feel the frigid tip. Pushing up against my opening, like he could split right through the sheet-wet and damp I bucked beneath him…..wanting him off of me, but still my body was betraying.

I opened my eyes, heaving and groggy….above me the concerned eyes of Sam, no black swallowing the color-just concern. But still groggy my body reacted in fear and I jumped back pulling the covers with me. Eyes wide, I trembled as the rest of the dream fog cleared.

'' Just a dream'', I stated- shaky hand through my hair, I gulped back a sob and tried for a laugh but it sounded hollow.

'' You want to talk about it?'' he asked, worry rimmed and fluttery….he looked kind of nervous.

'' No- just a crazy nightmare….one crazy ultra fucked up nightmare, but nothing I can't handle…..besides nightmares don't exist in real life, right?''

'' Um, sure…..right,'' Sam looked slightly unhinged when he said this but it probably had more to do with his next statement.

'' We should talk.'' And there they were those dreaded words known across the nation to everyone as famous last ones.

'' Oh, will you look at the time…..think I better get to work, Rashel wouldn't want me lazing around all day,'' I tried to rise and avoid the inevitable I didn't think I could bear this on the tail end of the dream.

'' Kara look…'' he rose up after me, grabbing my arm and tripping over the bar on the side of the fold out couch….he fell back in a heap of pillows, and sat dazed –propped on his elbows.

'' No really I have so much to get done…..I wasted half the day already…just lazing around in bed…'' trekking back and forth across the room, looking for my bag with my work cloths….my heart thundering in my ears.

'' Please….,'' and I couldn't deny him, so I turned- my sheet drooping, my hair as disheveled as I felt. And there he lay elbows digging into the mattress, long body stretched back, part of me even noting the shape of his abs beneath his ti which had risen to expose a thin dark happy trail that walked right on up under his shirt on one end, and his exposed boxers above his loose jeans on the other, the other part of me noted desperation in his eyes. And I wondered what he would do or if he could say anything, if I just climbed right on up him and quieted him with my mouth….would we find solos there?


	14. Chapter 14

_**I walk like the night close handed- I burn bright, he's just my way of saying…..a forgotten cherry like I'm wearing, he's my way of feeling that I'm alright. - LacAnn**_

**Chapter 14 **

**Bit of a hanger this chapter, I was gonna go on a little ways longer but I decided to do some research on the next part first. Please review, I also have a one shot wee-chester in the works that's almost done…..who can refuse a wee-chester, the idea is just too tempting. next month season four starts and I can't wait…..thanks for reading.**

**Corrode**

Eye brows knitted together over pleading hazel eyes, I felt like I could fall forever in those eyes, tied and tethered. My body just quieted and coming forward slowly without even meaning to, I sank into Sam's lap. His legs stretched beneath me, mine on either side. He looked up at me and I felt like we were joined already, if only his eyes would soften, his words say what I wanted to hear.

'' I can't ask you to be with me in this Kara,'' he came up quickly pulling me even tighter to him, his forehead resting against mine.

'' I already am,'' I answered shaking at the stubbornness in his expression. He meant to back away, and I couldn't let him go yet, I wasn't ready to let him go.

'' People get hurt around me….Jesus, don't ask me to go through it again.'' I laced my fingers together in my lap, and bit down hard on my lip; I could taste the copper, but felt no pain. It was nothing compared to my need.

I felt the salt covering the edges of my lashes. I wanted to bring it back…to freeze it in time, but as I looked up to see Sam- he blurred. I needed to say something, to let him know that none of that mattered, but no words seemed good enough.

'' It doesn't have to be forever…….but for right now, for as long as you can,'' my voice hitched and I brushed the hair back from his eyes, right now ……I don't want to hear about the past damnit, or the what if's………I need you, …..to be with you……don't worry about the rest, because, because….'' I hardened my resolve and said it firmly, I'm not giving you a choice.'' He looked somewhat alarmed, but relieved at the same time. His eyes burned into me.

'' This isn't some game Kara!''

'' I know that…..games don't usually involve gun-shot wounds, I made my choice when I took that gun from Dean, when I decided to protect you, not even knowing what I was protecting you against.''

'' And did Dean tell you, did he mention what we were fighting?''

'' No he wouldn't say……I think he thought he was protecting me from something.''

'' And you just went along…not even knowing, don't you care what happens to you?''

'' It was the least of my worries at the time….I was just hoping you would wake up,'' I had nothing to feel ashamed about, I looked him full in the face…trying so hard to convey my definitive need for his well-being.

I could feel his fingers tensing against my spine, loosening and then tightening as if even his body couldn't decide what it wanted. Sam's face was halfway between a scowl and a searing longing; long fingers ran the length of my spine and took possession at the nape of my neck. He tilted my face up and studied my expression.

'' I don't think you understand……not completely'', he said tensely an emotional agony as if he was reliving something I couldn't comprehend.

'' I didn't say I was trying to……..''I broke off as he interrupted; hurried and measured he drew out his words.

'' Of course you are not trying to, because if you knew…if you really knew….there's no way in hell you would stay,'' his eyes were so bleak that I couldn't help myself, that I had to do something to make him understand; perhaps, if he wasn't going to listen to my words, he would react if I showed him. Stretching upward on my knees I closed the little distance left between us and I touched my quaking lips to his. I pushed upward through the walls he had erected, upwards through the emotional grey clouds of doubt , clouds that even now tried to degrade my mind and surrender my influence. My small tentative kiss became more as the doubt lifted, when I felt the pressure lifting, his resolve melting- I redoubled my efforts. I slid my arms around his neck, softening at the downy hairs and smooth firm base, lightly tugging at those fine hairs to manipulate his mouth under mine. He opened his lips in surprise and I found myself in- tugging his tongue to join me, coaxing him to not only receive but to feed his desires inside mine. And soon I found myself panting beneath the rush of hormones, shaking from my position, my leg muscles cramping -yet not wanting to leave the source. I collapsed when the tension in my thighs became too much; almost immediately noticing the firm shaft that was pressed up through Sam's jeans, I shifted and yelped in surprise. Sam blushed.

'' I guess I should show the little guy more respect, after all he is giving me a standing ovation,'' I laughed out toppling to the side of Sam. He looked great full for the lightened mood, and I wondered why someone like him would blush, there must not have been many, before me. But it made me glad to see I had gotten his attention, and what a lovely way to compliment a gal.

'' Didn't know I could cause that kind of reaction with just a kiss.''

'' I think that was not your standard kiss…..'' he looked like he was going to say something else as he reached to pull me back towards him. I swatted at his hands good naturedly, laughing at his slowed effort with that tower jutting from his lap.

He was crawling towards me and had managed to pull my body beneath his. Hair dangled in his eyes and he wet his lips, hands stopping only long enough to tickle the exposed flesh along my sides.

'' Now what is it I don't understand ?'' I teased pushing at his solid wall of chest.

'' How dangerous being around me really is'', Sam answered in almost a sing-song kind of way that had me giggling as he nibbled the soft skin beneath my ear.

'' I see, were you planning on eating me then,'' I questioned squealing in delight at a very prominent shiver that had just shimmied down my body, leaving a delicious wave of warm satisfaction in its wake.

'' Of course,'' Sam replied mischievously, licking a long line down my newly exposed collar bone, and continuing.

'' I was trying to be a gentlemen…..but with you writhing in my lap…….I'll have to eat you…..no tempting the wicked Kara.'' Sliding his hands up my body he pulled my arms up over my head when his eyes suddenly stopped on my wrists. I watched as his playful expression turned to shock. Next thing I knew he had grabbed hold of my wrist and was carefully inspecting the skin there…he looked back up into my eyes.

'' How did you get these marks Kara?'' I looked down in fumbling surprise, my eyes finding purchase on three distinct fingerprint marks across my upper fore arms, and my mind suddenly spinning erratically beneath the weight of the only answer I could think of……..the dream?

I was more scared and confused than I'd ever been at that moment, dreams don't leave marks, right? And if it wasn't a dream……I backed away from Sam as fast as my legs would scuttle, from one end of the bed and off the other side. I landed strangely between the frame and the wall with no where left to go.

'' It was you…….'' I pointed accusingly at Sam I thought it was just a dream……..and Jessica is she real to?''

Surprise that might have been funny in another circumstance pulled his features, but it seemed he had nothing to say; at least not yet.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' Damnit Bobby, I looked everywhere no markings, no special greenery. Not even a welcome mat, it's like the thing just came from nothing..'' Dean talked quickly into the cell phone and Sam?'' he added, another five minutes and he would be able to judge for himself just how well his baby brother was doing.

'' I'm worried bout him, this whole thing with the girl…….it's not a good place for him to be right now…..what the hell were you thinking getting him involved with her in the first place?''

'' I thought it would be a great diversion from that whole were-wolf thing……I mean shit Bobby I can't expect the kid to live this kinda life forever……I really want him to know that when this is all over, that's it's possible…..Besides he egged me on just as much as I did him……I just wasn't thinking the girl might, we'll she's a little attached,'' Dean rolled his eyes as if he were talking to Bobby in person.

'' It's not just her boy………Sam's pretty taken himself, every time they look at each other I s'pect butterflies to come shootin out of their backsides……I tried talken some sense into him, and I think he gets what to do…..but it just seems unnatural to pull something with such a strong grip apart……I want him happy to-but this has the makins of permanent, and my gut tells me something huge is goin down we don't even know bout yet.'' Dean's spine tingled as he heard the same words fall from Bobby's mouth that he'd been thinking before the call, something was more than a little wrong, and it was very rotten in Denmark indeed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I looked back at two very intimidating men and felt my abdomen turn to jelly. After I'd backed away from Sam, he had tried to get me to tell him more, but I was so frightened all I could think about was getting away from him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it far and before I knew it I was talked back to the room, where the situation had escalated and now I didn't know what to believe.

'' Just tell him what you told me Kara,'' Sam demanded running his hands through his hair and looking jittery. I couldn't help but watch him suspiciously, I thought for sure that at any moment his eyes would change and I would be pinned beneath him again. The idea terrified me. Because I wasn't so sure these little encounters were dreams at all anymore. I could find no other reason for the finger marks on my wrists, the Sam of minutes before had been only gentle….but in the dream, or whatever it was. Just thinking about the dark Sam made it easy to remember the feeling of his fingers digging into my arms, it was like he enjoyed it –causing pain when I couldn't have moved if I wanted. With his heavy body pressed into mine and those lunatic eyes, it was like something else besides the Sam I knew was looking out from inside and this something else wanted nothing but masochistic satisfaction- with me as the very frightened target.

Just then Dean came in through the door. And if he looked surprised at the turn events had taken since he left, he didn't show it; which, worried me even more, was he used to seeing people tied to beds? I struggled against my bonds, hoping to appeal to Dean with my eyes, and even uttered a very helpless sounding calling of his name. How pathetic I must look to Dean, the man who seemed to be made from steel, and then I'd remembered his own plea asking me to leave things alone..to not get involved…..could this have been what he was worried about?

How much of a sucker was I? Falling for a psycho who was wonderful one minute and deranged the next, this would teach me to expect normalcy in life…..but damnit if I didn't still wish Sam would hold me, even as I considered ways of escape.

'' You kinky bastard,'' Dean stated with a raise to his eyebrow he surveyed the situation, '' and with Bobby watching……didn't know you had it in you Sammy,'' clapping his brother on the arm. Sam looked at Dean in this old exasperation, a look that said he did it often.

'' Bobby when you asked Sam to talk to the girl……'' Dean stopped mid sentence seeing the look in Bobby's eyes he turned instead to his little brother.

'' Sam, when Bobby asked you to talk to Kara, I don't think he meant quiet like this.'' he smiled that halfway Dean smile of his, and crossed his arms over his chest.

'' Don't you think this kinda throws out the not getting the girl involved scenario we talked about?''

'' She already tried to run twice Dean, you should hear what she said, and I think she might be possessed…''

'' What?'' me and Dean both questioned at the same time. That was a new development on the loony scale, was it time to start vomiting pea soup…..when had my world gone from straddling a very real Sam- to demons.

'' She doesn't have any of the signs boy, she passed the holy water test..'' Bobby chimed in.

'' But she knows things…'' Sam went on.

'' Things you told me Sam, after you…while you were….'' I couldn't bring myself to say it, how do you mention to a man who only recently was blushing from an erection, that he'd been using that same thing like a garden hoe, like a teenager who couldn't control himself. What was he possibly gaining from this little game he was playing at, was he just a liar after all. I watched the slanted eyed handsomeness turn a very ugly expression my way, could he possibly believe this fantasy he was spewing?

'' See- she's talkin crazy, why would I ever tell her about Jessica…….and wouldn't I remember if I did?'' Sam looked down on me; my stooped position and his stance making him seem impossibly tall. That was when it hit me, the 

reality of the man I cared for standing over me and looking at me like I was lower than garbage. It was unfair and made me feel so hopeless. I felt like I was on a very thin tightrope. My body started to tremble… I was holding so hard to the idea that I would not let him see me cry, that every muscle tensed up. I could see Dean watching me gauging me with that probing gaze of his, but he also seemed ready to listen; perhaps I should say something in my defense.

'' You didn't tell me about Jessica, just that she died………you said all women around you died and you made it sound like I was next……….I thought I was dreaming, because your eyes, they were so black…so cold…….I knew it couldn't be you, but it had to be…..'' my sobs had overcome my words and I turned into myself, away from his accusing eyes. I pushed my face into my stretched arms and felt the breath and wetness hot behind my hair.

'' What made you think it was him?'' Dean asked soothing the hair from my streaked face, he held Sam off with a motion of his arm. Looking up into the strength of Dean's face helped brace my nerves and I felt there was more than just the question he asked. That hidden behind it was an importance I didn't understand.

'' When the dark Sam held me down, he pinned my wrists above my head,'' Dean waited for me to go on it was hard with Sam looking at me the way he was, as if he'd only just happened across a body and the brutality repulsed him.

'' When Sam came to talk he noticed the marks on my wrists, he asked how I got them, and the only explanation I had………'' I trailed off lost in an internal struggle. It was the only logical explanation, I hadn't been dreaming at all. But if it wasn't a dream?

'' It makes no sense..'' I stated flatly trying to piece together what didn't fit. Rashel had been there to, wouldn't she be causing some huge stink by now, and where the hell was Rashel for that matter?

'' You said you woke up, do you actually remember waking up?'' Dean asked.

'' It felt like waking up, I was half out of it and Sam wasn't holding me down any longer..'' Dean gave Bobby a meaningful look.

And then Bobby was splashing Sam with the same liquid he'd used on me a few moments before.

'' You think _I'm_ possessed, '' Sam asked jaw open to reveal his surprise.

'' She knew about the eyes boy…what you expect me to think, I never take chances…you know that.''

'' Dean let's talk outside, '' Bobby said practically pulling Dean from the room.

'' You don't think Sam should be in on this?'' Dean asked once they were outside.

'' You said when you and Sam were at the cave this thing it controlled you?''

'' Like the fricken puppet master………you don't think?'' Dean's eyes opened like saucers as he considered.

'' But we're like forty minutes away from that thing, how could it be controlling anyone from that distance?''

'' I don't know boy, but we need to do more research, as of now though not a word to Sam, if that thing has a link through him, we can't chance it thinking were onto it….we'll need to tell Kara though, there's no choice for that 

now……we'll just let Sam or whatever is using him think we believe him about Kara, we might even be able to get more info if we leave them alone together…'' Just as Bobby finished Sam came out through the door, smiling.

'' Look Sam I think I might know what's inside Kara……come to the car an' tell me what you think.'' Bobby led Sam away motioning for Dean to return to the room.

Dean pushed back his shoulders; he knew without communication that it had been left up to him to talk to Kara, and he wasn't looking forward to the task, weepy females were not his specialty. But then she'd shown surprising strength so far, and if she cared for Sam as much as he thought she did- then she would help in any way she could. Dean just hoped they would be there to back her up if it became too risky.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_I'm not giving you a choice_ I remembered the words I'd said to Sam only a short time ago, I told him I would stick with him no matter, perhaps this was that no matter…..he had been trying to warn me. But he'd given no specifics, of course with my mouth fused to his that would have been hard. Both brothers had warned me and yet, I'd taken that gun from Dean, I'd stayed with Sam while he lay unconscious…….I'd known something unlikely was taking place, and yet I'd stayed.

Okay I was a little, no- very pissed off at being made to feel like a lying underworld skin suite, but I had more of the cards now. I could piece things together; there was still a chance for things to be right.

Dean entered the room, removing the gun from the back of his pants, and holding up his hands as a show of good faith. Well it looked like he wasn't planning on blowing my head off within the next few minutes that was always a good sign. Sitting down beside me on the bed he scrubbed his face, looking like he would rather be anywhere than here.

'' Boy, the jello was much more uncomplicated than this,'' he stated with a grin. I returned his gesture with a nod and a wavering smile.

'' Much more pleasant as well,'' I agreed adding too bad we can't go back to that, I'm emotionally blacked out.''

'' Well sweetheart guess you get the fairy tale story after all……..too bad our story is a little less Disney and more Grimm's….just remember you asked for it..'' Dean hesitated and looked around as if he could find a good place to start somewhere on the bedspread.

'' Just spill it Dean, I don't need the dramatics….I think I might be plain out of tears anyway.''

He looked grateful when I said this, probably hadn't expected such a sober approach. I was just too tired and strangely numb about the whole thing now, to expect anything less. I needed the facts and I was finally going to get some.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay next chapter up, hope you guys enjoy it-I'd like to make an end to this one soon enough, but that's really more up to my muse than myself, and it could go on for quite a while longer before the perfect ending comes along, I already felt many changes taking place in this chapter, like the addition of Kara's family past-and Kara herself as I was trying to tie things together. Didn't mean for this chapter to take so long it just took awhile to feel finished, and flow right for me. Please review, any and all comments are welcome-love and plot bunnies to all --Corrode.**

'' We take out evil…..we…we-find it and we stop it, that's our job, '' he turned on me like I should automatically know what this meant, forehead creased and hands held out, as if he was giving me all the room in the world to doubt him, like he was expecting it. I can imagine just the simplicity in that statement left lots of open mouthed questions uttered in curious glances…no wonder he had been worried to say anything.

'' I'm guessing you don't mean like the FBI…'' I stated and twisted towards him my bonds chafing my wrists with the effort to see his face more clearly. Noticing my grimace from the abrasion he came forward quickly, loosening the rope to a more comfortable strain. It was like he'd done this countless times before; he knew just the right amount of slack to be less pulling -yet still hold me tight.

I watched him as he sat slowly and awkwardly back, and the light from the drapes slanted across Dean's features, he looked uncomfortable to be telling me anything. Behind him I could see the clear blue of the afternoon. It was like reality behind this darkness and I wondered if it would ever be my reality again. I noted the way Dean talked, he _was _serious and all his kidding aside I saw the haunted man beneath the grinning mask.

'' Were hunters, ghosts and goblins and all the freaky in-between…..it's our specialty, like the Orcan Man only instead of cockroaches …….,'' he elaborated leaning back yet not leaving the bed. His presence and manner was actually a comfort and I surprised myself by telling him so.

'' You make it easy to feel safe Dean…..has it always been that way for you?'' He avoided the direct question, which I'd come to realize he did often when things got too invasive. Instead, he tilted his head like he was wondering something to himself.

'' You don't look all that surprised,'' he stated adding '' Come on Kara, it should be more earth shattering, like I just told you that I parted the red sea or found Osama bin Laden hiding in your closet……I thought you might want some proof…..I think I'm a little disappointed, '' Dean smiled as his hand went up through his hair looking bewildered and let down all in one scruffy movement.

'' Well, I also had an experience so many years ago, it left me with sorta a open door to things most people wouldn't consider….besides, I've had some clues….not that it's an easy pill to swallow, but I knew something black and disturbing was hiding in Sam, before- I thought I was just having some screwy fantasies. You know it's funny- I spent yesterday afternoon deciding whether I should ask you and Sam what you do for a living…..I decided not to.''

'' Why not,'' Dean asked surprise in his voice.

'' I figured you two were gonna be blowing out of town anyway, and mine and Sam's relationship would be too short for me to expect any long term answers…. and it was obvious neither one of you wanted to tell me…'' I smiled at him.

'' It usually complicates things, it's just easier to avoid it if we can……most people would want to wrap us in a straight jacket or lock us in a padded room.… you're not planning on having us committed Kara,'' Dean questioned leaning forward in a teasing whisper.

'' I'd already ruled out the crazy option,'' I laughed thinking about how strange this really was, and the fact that I somehow felt no shock towards it, wasn't really a surprise.

'' Perhaps, I'm the crazy one and you two are nothing more than a delusion….guess being tied to a bed by two hot brothers couldn't be too bad a delusion, '' I said almost to myself.

'' And what made you decide we weren't cuckoo-for cocoa-puffs,'' Dean asked wagging his eyebrows in mock exasperation.

'' That thing that happened to me when I was a teenager, kinda a long story but it changed my view on things and I can't seem to find a lie worth the reason. ''

I remembered finding the book like it was yesterday, my mothers explanation lacking. She claimed it was just a family story passed down to the young girls to scare them but then my aunt had gone missing. The old ones in the family added her name to the book the very next day, without even a look of pity, as if they had been doing it forever. But this was nothing to think on now, not with the very real danger Sam was in.

'' Ah- but we could still be lying….we could be bank-robbers,'' Dean motioned an imaginary machine gun twitching his lips like Denaro.

'' Well, I've never known a bank robber to keep a picture of something called a Kappa under his bed,'' I shivered a little remembering the evil looking cut out.

'' Unfortunatly it wasn't a Kappa, we thought we'd ruled out everything else, but I never should have stuck around once it was obvious…like Sammy suggested,'' Dean blinked rapidly turning away from me as he said the next part.

'' I almost got him killed, that thing whatever it is crawled inside my head and used me like a puppet.'' I wanted to reach out and comfort Dean but somehow I figured even if I could he might not want me to. So he'd blamed the whole thing on himself and that was wrong, whatever it was seemed too powerful to lay blame at anyone's feet.

'' Quit pissing all over yourself and think about how to save him now,'' it was a little severe on my part to make that statement but he wouldn't believe words of condolence, words centered around how it wasn't his fault…..he would have to come to that conclusion himself.

'' Sam dragged me out of that cave after I shot him, he saved us both only to become a meat suit himself….I'm not trying to piss on anything,'' he sounded a little more sure of himself as the musty edge faded from his voice. Dean had a strength that he continually lent to others, a resilience that covered the emotional scars like leeches, feeding off of- yet removing toxins in a continuous cycle.

'' Well, he sure as hell didn't drag you out of that cave to sit on your ass and jerk off as you cry,'' I giggled this time my voice going out towards the end of the sentence. Dean turned back around and crossed his arms all sadness gone from his features.

'' Hard- ass you are not…..it ruins the effect if you giggle at the end.''

'' I was trying to be helpful….'' I added.

'' I defiantly do not cry…or jerk off…..that's Sammy's department, I've always had woman jumping to my tune like the Pied Piper….'' I rolled my eyes; Dean did have a healthy self image that was for sure.

'' Okay then…..,'' I started getting back to the subject at hand,'' If it's not a Kappa then what is it?''

He avoided my gaze eyes wandering the room.

'' Well…….this job can get very twilight zone meets Tales from the Crypt, it's not any one thing… in fact it could be one in a hundred'' Dean began pacing, words tumbling together like he'd not had to explain this very often.

'' Forget everything you ever learned growing up, forget hearing there were no monsters under the bed, and forget that whole Scooby Doo, there's always a logical explanation bull-shit. There is not always a logical explanation and that's where we come in,'' he turned toward me looking more sure as I sat attentive, he went on.

'' So it's an X-files type of thing,'' I questioned.

'' Forget the aliens' agent Mulder …..the truth is not up there,'' Dean stopped and grinned pointing to the sky before going on.

'' Man…some of the things I've seen, experienced……I would never wish this life on anyone. That's why I didn't want you involved, once you know the truth, what's really out there..'' he pointed towards the door,'' nothing is ever the same again.''

'' That's why Sam thinks I'm possessed…….not aliens but Demons?''

'' That and the whole you knowing about Jessica thing, not exactly a story he goes around telling, but you said Sam told you….and I'm thinking Sam was as close to a pod person as he could be at that point, so real Sam doesn't remember, I'm gonna need some more details about that and…and..'' he broke off rubbing his chin and suddenly looking more serious.

'' And Sam, how do you feel about him?''

'' That's complicated……but even with all the complications, I think you already know how I feel about Sam.''

'' I need to hear the words,'' Dean stated looking directly into my puffy eyes.

'' I told him I would stay, that I would stick out whatever it was he was protecting me against.''

'' Even if you have to pretend to be a monster, or somehow get him to Hulk out?''

'' It doesn't matter what needs done….'' I answered hoping I sounded as confident as I was trying to sound.

'' We'll it doesn't look like we have a choice now, I'll go for the shortened version of the plan ….….but we need you're cooperation, in order for this plan to work, and for you to come out not missing any body parts…..did this thing in Sam threaten you…can you tell me what happened, we're not sure why but it seems to be targeting you through Sam?'' My face flamed beneath his, how could I tell Dean, the sexuality behind Sam's dark advances, wasn't I also guilty of not trying harder to push him away. One look at my face and Dean pressed back and began pacing again.

'' Okay, were gonna need more time, I'll get Bobby to take Sam for some food or something,'' biting his lip he turned with purpose in his walk.

'' So…..it really isn't Sam,'' I question more hopeful than I'd been before now.

'' We don't think so,'' he answered slamming his way through the door, I hoped he wouldn't be long, a gal could wait here forever, I almost laughed at that thought as I tugged on my bonds- I needed all the humor I could get from this situation.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam felt guilty as hell, he hadn't been able to protect Kara after all….how long had she even been Kara, were her feelings for him a sham also. He'd need to distance himself emotionally if he was going to deal with this. Kara had seemed earnest in her feelings for him. But after the whole situation with Madison, he should have known better. Sam couldn't make the same mistake this time; he understood now that evil sometimes came in pretty packages.

He stared off into the dusty blue horizon, the sun gathered at the mountains just as her tears had on her lashes, not too long ago. It sickened and saddened him to think that the thing that had settled herself, folded inside that crisp sheet, onto his lap –might be an imposter. And he'd been so ready to ignore instinct, as she laughed freely into his eyes.

'' How do you do it Bobby? How can you live wondering that every person you meet might be a monster,'' fixing his eyes onto Bobby's, Sam waited for a response.

'' I'll tell ya when I find out boy……for now we go for food and provisions, being immune to holy water doesn't leave many choices…..but being able to control the properties in the water--there's only one I know of,' he grunted toward a rusted out truck he'd used to get down here, his favorite car was undergoing repairs.

Sam turned to look back at the room. He didn't worry about Dean much but she'd already gotten him alone once.

'' Dean will be fine Sam,'' Bobby stated guessing the direction of his thoughts.

And then Bobby crossed his fingers, he didn't think Sam would become a danger unless the thing controlling him found out they were on to it. For some reason it seemed to be drawn to Kara, he only wished he knew why. It was strange that Sam had no memory of his episodes and so much of the time he didn't seem any different at all. The thing had so far only revealed itself to Kara; could it be some kind of a fertility creature? Too bad they didn't have Sam and his laptop for helpful resource; but old Bobby was a good researchist himself, only in his day it had been manuscripts and old Latin texts…..he wished he'd taken the time to go for that computer course in July, it would make the finding a whole lot faster.

Well, he wasn't completely ignorant when it came to computers; it just took him twice as long to figure where he was going.

Bobby had lead Sam to believe that the demon he thought to be controlling Kara was Focalor the forty-first demon of the Goetia, or the Key of Solomon. Because Focalor had the ability to control the seas it was possible he could also change the properties in the holy water. What he didn't tell Sam was that he appeared in the form of a man with Griffon wings.

The thing they saw beside the water was not a man with Griffon wings….but looked to be a beautiful and very naked woman, as Dean had described it. Bobby thought he might have some ideas as to what they were dealing but they had to know for sure, they couldn't risk it with the obvious power it held over Sam. He hoped Dean would have some info from the girl….but he was afraid they would still have to set something up-pretending to leave while staying at a close enough distance to interfere if things became too dangerous. That was the worst part about all this they still didn't know the things motive in coming to Kara….if they could find that out, they might just figure what the thing was.

Bobby pulled down the dirt lane toward the dinner, keeping a solid crook- eye on Sam's profile just in case.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' Sam did what?'' Dean turned a smile into his palm obviously trying not to look amused.

'' Well there was a sheet between us, and besides you said it wasn't really Sam,'' I stuttered my face flaming as I sat on the end of the bed. We had decided to let me loose for the time being, so I wouldn't be too sore by the time Sam and Bobby returned.

'' Yeah but I can't even imagine Sammy doing that, all those things are pretty kinky-I always figured Sam for the missionary position type of guy….it's just hard to wrap my mind around..'' Dean wasn't even trying to hide his smile now.

'' Dean my point was he said he was going to kill you guys,'' I rose and put my hands on my hips trying not to give into his contagious grin, he cleared his throat.

'' Of course- and that is an important thing, but you have to admit the idea of Sammy taking control like that…we'll it just makes me all tingly…too bad it took a demon to bring it out in him…..''

'' Dean….'' I said on an exasperated sigh.

'' Okay, okay what else did the thing say?''

'' He made it sound like he didn't have full control yet but that eventually he would, like he was slowly bonding with him, he said he knew everything about Sam, his thoughts, his childhood and that Sam really wanted me….and then he talked about letting Sam have me before he killed you two….it was like having a very horny guy-but two times the horny,'' I looked at Dean trying to see something hopefully clicking in his mind.

'' Like the double the pleasure kind of evil….'' Dean looked considering,

'' perhaps part of Sam is somewhere in there aware while this is going on, and he just doesn't remember it, if that's true we should probably move fast before both of them become aware were on to them through Sam realizing what he is doing. But it's strange- not like a normal possession, it can't be a demon-shit,'' Dean stated rubbing his jaw and peering in my direction.

'' I've got nothing…….just more fucked up questions.''

'' Well, tie me back up, leave the recorder and I'll find out what the hell is going on,'' I spoke out our plan, something we'd hoped to not have to do. Because it increased the danger to Sam and to myself as well….we now knew the more contact this thing had with Sam the more power it would gain over him, and each time he came to me the closer it got to raping me.

'' You understand the danger,'' Dean replied looking into my eyes as he rewrapped my wrist, looking like he needed my confirmation once again-like he was desperate for me to understand how bad this could go.

'' I'll do everything I can to protect you….but I've learned that you can't save everyone,'' a darkness rimmed his eyes as he said this, and I wondered what it must be like to do what he did-even when you lost a victim, I thought he probably felt guilty about each and every one, like he was only seeing the negative….it was quite a face he put on for show.

'' It's okay Dean, I think it would be worth the chance, to save someone who spent his life doing the same for others….it's noble what you guys do-and who's counting anyway…..you need Sam, I'm just a glorified house wench. But you and Sam……'' Dean seemed struck dumb by my statement as he looked back into my face.

'' My brothers lucky, I wish he could make a life with you…you'd make a fitting addition to the Winchester clan,'' and then he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips as if he was kissing the newest member to the family.

'' Too bad you know,'' Dean started as he set up the voice recorder on the shelf across the room,

'' Cause everyone knows I'm the handsome one…perhaps I could have been persuaded for another go in the jello,'' he turned and winked, I laughed.

'' Well always have the jello Dean,'' I stated dramatically.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay new chapter, lots of smutty fun in this one…so warning for anyone who might not want a little smutty fun, oh and warning for anyone who can't handle Dark Sam angsty smuttiness. Oh and we finally start to get a handle on who this mystery monster is. Well everyone please review…and enjoy! LacAnn**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I hadn't expected Sam to be as stubborn as he was, I had been trying now for fifteen minutes to get him to talk to me and all I had gotten in return was tortured silence. My mind clicked along trying to come up with a way to break him out of this armor. Although, I'm not sure I blamed him he thought I was some kind of monster he had probably already started doubting how I really felt about him, and he had to be in a considerable amount of pain…but I was in pain to damnit- unfortunately I couldn't brood darkly in the corner to articulate _my _feelings. So I held on to the memory of his hazel eyes on mine, drawing a stamina that was weakening with each succession of unanswered words…there had to be something, something he would respond to-I had to get him talking, get to the dark force hiding inside of him.

Perhaps, if I played up the sexuality that both parts seemed to be attracted to, while baiting them with words that would be sure to get some kind of response …it might cause him pain but it seemed the only weapons I had were his desire and feelings for me…and words about his dead lover that had been whispered in a hot and cold darkness, beneath blackened eyes. It might be easy enough to lead him along…to let him think I knew more than I did. Atleast, until I could lure out the beast.

I watched from the bed steadying my mind to play a part, to get this evil to surface and then to make it think I welcomed it's advances….I was balanced on a thin veil from which I might never return….but if I could just help Sam, help Dean to save his brother. I was almost as aware of the hidden recorder as I was the path of Sam's pacing, and I thought somewhere, even if Dean wasn't in the room, even if he waited in the one next door listening….that his strength would reach me. And Dean had lots of strength to lend.

'' I'm glad their gone…'' I stated angling my body in the most provocative way possible in my position

'' I've been wanting to get you alone Sam, to make you understand……'' I let the words string out even as I noticed the slight change in his poster the twitching of his tall frame…..I thought I felt anger and despair all wrapped inside that one tiny glitch but he continued to pace, locking me out of his perception. I let the resolve fuel me on, as I felt the same despair –yet fought it off and continued to play my part.

'' Don't pretend you can't hear me…..don't want me as bad as I want you…..I know I am no Jessica but then at least I know what you are planning for me….she never had a chance…….,'' he turned sharply but I went on ignoring the venom in his gaze.

'' After all Kara and Dean had fun, and if I recall you seemed to like Kara just fine only this morning…..no one would ever know…..'' I lowered my eyes and voice feigning- seduction while trying to hide the emotions my lies were creating in their surface. I already had his attention and now he was looming above me, his face twisted into hatred and I prayed in the long run he would remember me fondly. I prayed this would turn out well.

He came to the bed with all the grace of an elephant, knees drawn up beneath him, long fingered hands flopping and then swaying as if he didn't know where to rest them, and eyes hurt but furious burning from beneath that mop of sable hair. I almost came undone then, ready to confess my lies just to see his peeking dimples-but it was far too important…I was only the small picture---he and his brother were so much more.

'' How long..'' he asked, '' How long have you been inside of her, how long have you been inside of Kara,'' his voice hitched on that last part, roughening towards tears.

This line of questioning was a surprise to me, I knew why he wanted to know but how could I answer that question without cutting our ties completely? If Sam thought it had always been about the demon he thought was inside me, he would not only be hurt, but he would block himself from any advances, he would build a steel wall, like a bomb shelter and nothing I said would matter. I went with something logical he could latch onto, something that wouldn't alienate me completely.

'' Since the night you came to the cave…..I knew then what you and your brother were…..and while Kara lie next to you waiting for you to heal…after she helped with the wound……I took her,'' I tried to look evil but I was afraid I just came off looking like I was eating sour fruit, however Sam didn't seem to notice so I thought I was doing okay.

He looked deep into my face now, as if he was searching for something, it was hard not to crack under that kind of scrutiny, I had to keep such a close feel on my facial expression, he had to believe I was hard as ice, he had to pass the yearning in the pit of the blackest parts of my eyes…like shadows hopefully these feelings would fade into the background. And just as I thought I couldn't take any more of that prying gaze, I reached out with another strike, I mentioned the unmentionable.

'' You still feel so much guilt for her death,'' I guessed leaning into the part of villain to pull me away from my vulnerabilities.

'' She shouldn't have loved me..just like anyone else who has…..but I thought things could be normal……I thought I could have a regular life…'' Sam looked down at his hands as if I was there to judge him.

'' But you can't Sam Winchester…….you'll never have a normal life..'' I stated this fact dryly hoping to lead him into more and when he didn't elaborate I continued.

'' Its, always been this way for you……why do you fight it, at least I have excepted my role in my own destiny…..'' I said all this on an ad lib, not knowing how deeply it really affected him; I was trying so hard to play into my part now.

'' You have no right to speak of love and destiny demon…..I had my own mother ripped away from me, my soon to be fiancé' and anyone else I have ever cared about besides my brother…..I was kidding myself with Kara…I will never have a normal life,'' Sam stated all this brokenly, hesitating and jumbling some parts so I had to listen carefully, and it broke me to hear even this tiny section of his life, and I thought if he was as close as I was it wouldn't take much more to break him, to hopefully bring out that evil. Could it be as simple as asking for it?

'' Then come to me now..'' I stated trying to infuse the proper emotional depth into my voice, trying to break through that barrier to find the ink–spot inside, soiled and clouding Sam's otherwise whitened mind.

''Sam,'' I said on a last desperate attempt.

'' Forget all the others before…..Jessica is dead!'' And this is when something finally seemed to happen. He jerked spasmodically for a second only long enough for me to note the black in his hazel eyes, and suddenly the whole atmosphere of the room changed. My breath swirled out with my next few words as if ice cycles were not far behind. I looked into the black of his eyes shivering beneath the touch of that gaze and came pretty damn close to having second thoughts.

'' I think you have grown attached my dear……but is it the man or the ghost inside you linger after?'' it asked moving close enough for its icy breath to feel absorbent against the surface skin and then sinking into me and chilling me to the quick.

'' You should know the answer to that,'' I stated laughingly.

'' Why would the boy excite me when the real man looked out from inside….?'' I answered this question wanting to win over the demon, playing on to its ego I hoped would gain me more information.

'' It feels different when you touch me …….won't you tell me your name?'' I pleaded.

'' You can have anything you ask…for I am just a collector my dear……but this has been so pleasant an exploit that I feel more refreshed and awakened than I have in a thousand years….if I was not the man to take many, I would bound only you to me forever……ah but you are quivering my beauty…perhaps you grow too optimistic,'' It was strange the way Sam said all of this in his voice, yet how I could feel the differences between the darkness and his light. But now it was time to keep the demon or whatever it was talking, I could almost hear Bobby and Dean scrabbling to take notes and this was the opportunity after all, the knocking of my pulse louder and more annoying than anything I'd expected.

'' I know exactly what I want… tell me who you are'' I stated drawing it out.

I looked up into the black eyes of Sam trying to convey the depth of feelings for the real man through my eyes….I hoped the demon would fall for it. He hovered over me the black in his eyes in no way making up for the what could have been hazel, the slight lips with the full lower- licking at me like some deranged nightmare…..but it was Sam's face, it was Sam's body and I couldn't help but to feel the nerves as they awakened to his proximity as they sizzled and twirled like light-bugs beneath nerve endings too sensitive to consider actually touching. It was crazy that after all- the doppelganger Sam, the possessed Sam did or said-I still craved his bodies embrace.

'' I am a strong Duke my lovely, with 26 legions at my disposal, maidens and time are my specialty……..and for that very reason I know that you are lying…for I have many eyes and the future although having many paths…have non in which you love anyone but the mortal who's body I am possessing……It is a pity though, for you no longer have a choice…….'' and then he was sliding his hands up under my shirt, rough and smooth-like even in texture Sam was stile crossed with the demon. I arched under the rough and gentle iciness, hating my body for responding, hating my heart for caring. He ripped my shirt into two leaving a long jagged line as it separated around my torso, and fell off to the side. My bra was next which he snapped from the center hungry eyes falling onto my flushed breast.

'' He's in here with me you know…..shall I let him see dear, let him feel you from the outside in….''

'' But he's never been conscious of it before…'' I stated my breath hissing out between gulps and trembles.

'' I told you I have a thousand eyes my dear, they don't all have to be open……of course he will start to remember eventually as I bond deeper within him…..but perhaps it is time to show him, he wants you so badly- even now.''

I nodded my head unable to voice the words as I felt his mouth over my nipple, I thrust my body upwards pain and pleasure becoming mixed as he dug into my thigh desperately, I didn't even realize I was crying and I wondered how much more I could take before Dean and Bobby thought it was enough. I lay gasping with his knee pushed up between my legs-his hands wrapped my hair- I opened my eyes to wonder at the stillness. It was in his eyes- they were sliding back and forth between brown and black as if a war was taking place inside.

'' Sam…..'' I moaned trying to will him back with my voice- surely they had enough info now, and I didn't know how much longer I could take the coldness of the monsters black eyes. Shaking above me I could see the brown come slowly through, like copper pennies rising from the darkest of waters.

'' Please Sam come back to me,'' I stated on a sob my body aching with the left-over pain dark Sam had left behind. He was looking down at me now with a cross between horror and tenderness, searching my length and lingering over the abrasions and raw skin turned pink, and then he collapsed.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'' How in the hell could you do that to Kara Dean, using her for bait when you knew that demon wanted to rape her..'' Sam yelled from my old spot on the bed, they couldn't afford to take any chances, now that the demon knew….he could just pop in and out of Sam at any time, Dean had made sure himself to tie the big guy securely.

'' And what other choices did we have Sammy, we were at ground zero and she was our only link..'' Dean answered looking at his brother roughly.

'' Not using the girl Dean she could have been killed..''

'' She understood the chances and risks- we talked about it, and she wanted to do it…..'' Sam looked bewildered by this statement.

'' But why…'' he asked.

'' Oh come on…you can't be that dense dude-she loves you,'' Dean responded throwing up his hands and shaking his head. A look of awe crossed the confusion in Sam's eyes and transformed them, into a sad gratitude, so deeply forlorn; Dean felt very sorry for Sam's circumstances.

'' Look,'' Dean said positioning himself on the end of the bed,'' none of this is your fault Sammy, we just need to find a way now to get the hooks out of you and send this Duke packing…we have more info now and Bobby's looking into it…..and Kara is fine.''

'' Did you see what I did to her….she is not fine, I practically raped her..'' his voice faded off as his brow scrunched above eyes that threatened tears.

'' Kara's a tough girl Sam, she did it for you ya know, I don't think she will regret it when it helps get results..''

'' But I will Dean…..I will never be able to get that image out of my mind, and it was my hands…''

'' Don't worry about it Sammy, you can make it up to her later, when your alone in there,'' and he poked Sam in the forehead grinning before turning to get up.

'' Damn…I wish Kara would hurry up with that food…..I'm starving,'' Dean stated rubbing his hands together and looking gleeful.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I should've been back to the room by now but I realized I'd been taking my time on purpose, I was afraid of Sam's reaction after all that had occurred that day. Physically I wasn't that beat up but the look in his eyes once he'd fought off the monster and seen me had burned itself into my mind. I would have a hard time if he continued to look at me that way, sure I'd done it for him but he'd placed all the blame onto his back and it reflected in his gaze. I just hoped he could get passed that.

I racked my mind trying to remember the kind of pie Dean had asked for, but it was lost in the haze of unreality that had followed after Sam had passed out. I remembered Dean and Bobby rushing the room, Dean kicking in through the door all guns blazing, Sam being pulled from me-as I wished I could just continue to hold on, and the empty feeling after his warm weight was gone. I vaguely remembered hearing Bobby and Dean's voices discussing what to do next, and then Dean softly cleaning my scrapes and cuts as he reassured me in a soft voice. He leant me one of his shirts then and hugged me closely.

'' Thank you Kara,'' he stated his voice rough with unshed tears. I saw the love for his brother echoed there in his eyes, it was as if Sam meant everything to him and I think that he did.

'' I didn't do it for you Dean,'' I said woodenly shivering despite the warmth of the evening.

'' I did it for myself..''

'' You love him Kara?'' Dean questioned looking back at me with a terribly raw intensity. I looked at Sam bound firmly where I had been only a while before, the way his hair slopped over his forehead and closed lashed eyes, the tilt of his sleeping mouth where his breath came out. The flannel of his shirt flopped loosely open to the white tank beneath, and that one line along the bone leading off underneath…..a surge of warmth came over me and I smiled.

'' I think that I do…'' I answered him, grinning serenely at the idea that the info I gathered could help Sam, anything besides that seemed obsolete.

But now as I stood in the dinner waiting for the food order the simplicity and security I'd felt looking at Sam fled. In its place- complexity, it couldn't be that simple…if I just loved him, kept him safe would everything be okay?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam noticed she looked frightened when she entered the room, in fact he'd never seen her look so small or pale before and considering he was looking from such a leveled angel the actuality of her seeming so small was strange. The highlights of gold in Kara's hair had caught the soft glow of the single hotel room light, making her skin appear even lighter by contrast. And the cobalt of her eyes swam huge with unspoken fears; it seemed to Sam no one had ever looked more beautiful and more afraid. A shock of self revolution stabbed through him- he would do anything to make her fear go away.

But then she was running toward him, tears spilling her cheeks she wrapped around him like a child, curling his body as if claiming it her own and crying silently into the corner at his neck. He could hear the hurried voices of Bobby and Dean in the next room, talking low and long but it was only background noise compared to the emotions which raged inside him, he wanted to hold Kara in return to tell her everything would be all right but how could he, when he was the reason for her tears.

I held tightly to Sam, it seemed I could feel myself shaking but just as I went to still it, I realized it wasn't me shaking at all, but Sam. I held him more tightly then, trying to encourage his body to calm, and stroking my hand up under his side to the long stretch of back- smooth beneath the white cotton of his under-ti. I pushed at the tension bunched beneath his skin, tension that strangled his muscles but it felt like coming up against something that wouldn't let you break it down, that slowed your progress by pushing back.

I slid my hands down his long arms and covered his fingers, wishing he were free to hold me to. He jerked as I mapped out his hands, as if he would pull away if he could-surprised I sat up and peered into his pained expression. He was crying slightly, words failing at the trembling of his lips-his strong body shaking-I'd never seen a man look so used, so regretful. Thinking about it wouldn't do me any good, analyzing it would only make it harder to make him understand my feelings-I needed to show him, to show him I would be okay. I leaned in then studying his face and whipping the tears from his cheeks-I smiled.

'' You didn't think I would just let you die did you?'' I settled my palm over his heart which beat erratically, like it wanted to come free.

'' How could you Kara…….when you knew…..''

'' I didn't care,'' I answered simply.

'' Well I care damnit, how do you think I feel-even though I couldn't control it….I could feel it….see it…what if I hadn't been able to fight it off……next time-it might be too strong..''

'' I don't care……I care that you make it out of this…….'' and ignoring the bullheaded protest that he opened his mouth to speak, I kissed him-sliding my tongue inside where his words would have spilled out of. I kissed him as if we would never see each other again, because I was so afraid we might not. Pulling myself across his lap I pushed my hands up the column of his neck playing with the hair around back. I pushed into his body as if the harder I pushed the more likely my desperation to feel his hands on me would fade.

The sensation of my breast engorged and nipples hardened made me want to feel them naked against his chest, and I pulled away long enough to catch my breath, forehead rested on Sam as I was heaving with suppressed desire. I needed Sam more than I'd ever needed anything and I didn't stop long before returning to his mouth. Sliding backward and over the growing lump beneath his jeans, I jerked at the contact-forgetting and remembering all at once the appropriate end to the means.

Now the hard wall of his chest was beneath my touch, warm this time and not the cold iciness of the monster. I could feel Sam now bucking beneath me and I wasn't sure if it was resistance or the need to feel himself at that place between my thighs…..to be inside of me. I thought of how Bobby and Dean could walk in at any moment and suddenly felt rushed….pushing my hands down between us I molded the thick shaft and felt Sam jumping from the unexpected contact. Not giving him time to adjust, I worked the length, feeling its hardness growing more- I mewled into his mouth imagining it pushed inside me.

'' Kara….'' Sam whispered roughly, a man close to some edge I could only imagine.

'' Not right now….I want to know for sure I am alone in this body before……''

I looked up the dazed feeling falling off of me as I remembered myself.

'' Sorry, I guess I got kind of lost in the moment….'' and I smiled, so quick I wasn't sure if I'd actually seen it was that winking dimple.

Dean came in through the door then and I was glad Sam had said something; because I'm sure we made quite the picture. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then took in the situation with his eyes.

'' Okay-awkward……I'll….just.. give you guys a few,'' and he turned right back around-I couldn't help the laughter that followed his retreat.


End file.
